Complications and Revelations
by pooksy
Summary: COMPLETE! Malfoy is still the same stupid git and Hermione is a bookworm. Things change at Hogwarts. There are heartbreaks and the big L word! OotP Spoilers! Not everything in this story is smooth sailing Peeps!
1. The Last Train Ride to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey. This is my first fanfic and reviews are always welcome, even flames! If you have any ideas you'd like me to put down, just tell me, and I'll take them into consideration. By the way, I'm from Australia, so my spelling may differ to other people out there.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my plot, Ken and Hilary, and it's gonna stay that way through the rest of the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: The Last Train Ride to Hogwarts ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well good morning to all you folks out there on this beautiful day of September the first. Next up we have." "Arghhhhhhh". A young woman with straight brown hair and honey eyes slammed her small fist down on the OFF button.  
  
"Hermione dear, it's time to get up or you'll miss the train", Mrs Granger yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Yeahgulaga". Hermione resentfully lifted her head off the pillow and headed of slowly to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione was the Head Girl this year at Hogwarts. She kind of knew that she would gain the position, but it still came as a shock when the small gold badge fell into her hand out of her usual letter. Hermione had grown out of her bushy hair stage, and it was now fairly straight. She had grown a couple of inches, but not as much as Harry and Ron. They had both grown and developed considerably, as she noticed when she met them in Diagon Alley. Hermione came out of the bathroom about half an hour later in a knee length pink flowery skirt and a dark red tank top with cream coloured flip flops. She has pulled her hair up today because it was going to be fairly hot.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Morning mum, dad. How long do we have before I have to leave?"  
  
"Hello hunny. We have about half an hour."  
  
Half an hour. That's enough time for me to pack my stuff and eat breakfast. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my wand. With a flick and a simple spell, the contents strewn all over the floor neatly folded themselves and packed themselves. I Couldn't believe how much easier it was to do my work with a wand.  
  
I walked downstairs again with my charmed featherweight trunk hovering behind me. "Yum. Pancakes. What's the special occasion?" I asked my mum while looking at the strawberry covered pancakes.  
  
"Well it's not every day your little daughter is in her final year of school", my mum replied.  
  
Oh my god. I couldn't believe it. This was the last time I was going to eat breakfast at home before going to school.  
  
I quickly at my breakfast and went to my room to check that everything was packed. All was in order so I went back down.  
  
"Ok. Time to go."  
  
I hopped into the car and listened to linkin park on my discman on the way there. I would have to send the discman back home with my parents, as electronic devices didn't work at Hogwarts.  
  
We finally pulled into the station and I stowed my trunk on the trolley. I said goodbye to my parents and entered the magical world through platform 9 ¾.  
  
Crookshanks was meowing dolefully in his box. "Don't worry Crooky. I'll let you out when we get on the train", I cooed to him.  
  
"Not if I have any say in that. I don't need that furball wrecking my stuff."  
  
I knew that voice. I spun around and squealed.  
  
"Ron! How was your holiday?" I said as I hugged him.  
  
"Hi Mione. It was great. I met a new girl over the holidays called Hilary. She's in sixth year in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hey that's great." It was a relief to see that Ron had gotten over me. I knew that he had started liking me in second year, but I didn't feel that way about him.  
  
"Let's go find Harry. All we have to look for is a red and black head. Ginny and Harry will probably be busy snogging in a carriage."  
  
I knew that Harry and Ginny we're going out, as they had sent me letters with every detail on what happened.  
  
We got on the train when I saw a blob of red hurtle towards me. I fell over with shock and saw Ginny latched on to me. I laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"Hey, can I have my girlfriend back now?"  
  
Harry was standing beside Ron grinning at the two us on the ground. I took his hand and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Let's go find a carriage now guys," I said.  
  
A couple of hours later when we had caught up and has something to eat from the trolley, a girl with curly blonde hair poked her head into the carriage.  
  
"Hilary!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hi Ron. I was hoping to find you." Hilary came into the compartment and looked around at the rest of us. She was very pretty, and she sounded really nice. I stood up and introduced myself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. How are you?" I said extending a hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hilary Whitman. It's nice to meet you. Ron talks about you a lot."  
  
Harry introduced himself, as Ginny already knew her and she sat down with us, of course next to Ron. Just then the plump witch with the food trolley came back into our compartment.  
  
"Is there a Miss Hermione Granger here?"  
  
"Yeah. That's me"  
  
"Professor McGonagall has requested you to meet her in the front carriage."  
  
"Ok. Thank you." I stood up.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute I think. Must be some head girl business." I winked at them and left.  
  
When I entered the front carriage I saw Professor McGonagall's head in the fireplace. There were two chairs in front of the fireplace, and one was occupied by none other that Draco Malfoy. I stood in shock for a few seconds then sat in the other chair.  
  
"Well now that you are both here I need to make some changes evident. This year the Head Boy and Girl, which is you two, will be sharing a common room and have adjoining rooms and bathrooms. This is in an attempt to make relations within the school stronger because of past. circumstances.  
  
In the past couple of years, Harry and the Order had defeated Voldemort. Unfortunately Lupin and Tonks had died in the battle. Magical folk all over the world thought that they were safe because of Voldemort's demise. All the Death Eaters had been given the cursed Dementor's Kiss, who had returned back to working for the Ministry. Only a select few knew that Voldemort had produced an heir before her was defeated. No one knew to whom this heir belonged, or who he or she was.  
  
I looked back at McGonagall and solemnly nodded. "That is all. Oh, and Dumbledore wants a few words with you after the feast, so make your way to the door to the left of the staff table."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Professor McGonagall." I stood up and left quickly before Malfoy threw a smart mouth comment at me.  
  
I entered our compartment and sat down with a huff. I couldn't believe that I would spend the whole year with Malfoy. My last year at school wasn't starting out very well.  
  
"So, what happened?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Did you find out who the Head Boy is?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Yeah I found out who he is, and the fact that I have to share a common room with him for the whole year, in an attempt to 'improve inter-house relations'."  
  
"Ok then, who is it?" Ginny looked at me questioningly.  
  
I sighed. "It's."  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy" a voice sneered from the compartment door.  
  
Ron jumped up and so did Harry in case he had to restrain him.  
  
"Get out Malfoy before I hex you into a million pieces", Ron threatened.  
  
"No. I don't think I will. I quite like this compartment. I'm sure you agree Crabbe, Goyle?" They grunted their yes in unison.  
  
"Get out Malfoy. I already have to spend the whole year waking up to your slime ball of a face, I'd appreciate it when I have a choice not to look at you, that you stay away from me!" I screamed all this in one go, and I felt great. Malfoy looked at me with a stunned face, then smirked at me again.  
  
"Actually I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing me in the morning everyday. You know how much you want me."  
  
"In your dreams Malferret." I retorted exasperatedly.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled a voice. Malfoy and his cronies were thrown out of the compartment.  
  
"Don't add much to the décor in here do they?" the voice came from Hilary who was now on her feet with a grin on her face and her wand out in front of her. We all looked at her in astonishment as she slammed the door shut. Ron was the first one to say something.  
  
"That was bloody amazing!  
  
We all looked at her in astonishment for a couple of seconds then started laughing.  
  
We got off the train in the dark and got into a carriage together. Once we reached the castle, we entered through the big oak doors and headed off to our last ever-welcoming feast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey. I hope you like that chapter. I know that it was pretty lame, but hopefully my writing will get better as I keep going. I don't know how often I'll get to update coz I have to keep up with my schoolwork as well. Well, if you want more and you like it, then just press that little purple button down there. Thanx! | v 


	2. Interhouse Relationships my ASS

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! (cept Ken and Hilary)  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Inter-house Relationships my ASS! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The password is 'respect'".  
  
I muttered my thanks to the lady in the portrait and stepped into my new common room, closely followed by Malfoy and Professor McGonagall. I looked around in amazement. The common room had walls of a lovely purple and aqua shimmery colour. There was a large fireplace made with shiny black bricks and a nice silver pattern around the outside. To one side there was a large bookshelf. In front of the fireplace were four huge couches, each with a different colour. There were two large study desks on either side of the couches, and a large coffee table beside each couch. I also noticed two doors on opposite walls. One had the Slytherin symbol, and the other had Gryffindor. I guessed these went to the common rooms.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two here to inspect the rest of your common room, and your dorms up the stairs. Goodnight." Professor McGonagall made her way to the door.  
  
"Thanks Professor!" I said and ran up the stairs into my room.  
  
The first thing I noticed after I closed was the door was that my room was HUGE and in Gryffindor colours. There was a large king size bed next to a large ornate window. I also had a separate study table in here. I noticed two doors. One was labelled bathroom, and the other was wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe first and entered a large walk in wardrobe. It was wonderful. Next I went into the bathroom and squealed in wonder. There was a large tub to one side, large enough to easily fit five people. On the other side was a huge shower. Near the door was a door marked toilet. There was also a sink to wash my hand and brush my teeth ect. Not only this, but there was a big table with a large mirror and surrounded by candles so there was a lot of light to see where to put my make up ect.  
  
I went back to my room, sorted everything out of my trunk with a simple spell, and feel asleep, exhausted with the excitement of today, and the prospect of tomorrow.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Damn school. I wasn't looking forward to coming, and now my last year here was going to be ruined because I have to share the common room with that mudblood. I decided to get up and get ready. After all, I was going to have to compete with Potter to see who looks the hottest. I knew it was I, but I still had to make sure that Potter's "charm" didn't beat my looks. I was kind of looking forward to seeing Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. I hadn't seen them all holidays. They used to be annoying, until our sixth year when they all admitted that they didn't want to go over to the dark side like me. Pansy had stopped hanging off me since she met some Ravenclaw guy. I really was quite happy for her, because she has someone who likes her back.  
  
I stepped out of my room and headed down the stairs. I saw Granger open the portrait to go out.  
  
"Hey Mudblood!" I sneered at her. If I was going to have a bad year, then she is going to as well.  
  
She slammed the portrait behind her. There will be time later to insult her I thought happily to myself as I headed to the Great Hall.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I heard Malfoy yell out Mudblood and I didn't want to start an argument so I just slammed the door closed and stormed off. At least I had classes and seeing Ron and Harry to look forward to.  
  
I walked over to where Ron, Harry, Hilary and Ginny were sitting.  
  
"So, how was your first night with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"It wasn't bad, seeing as I didn't go out of my room the whole night. He still managed to get a mudblood remark in though."  
  
"Dwon't wowwy Miome. We'll get 'im if he does anyfink tupid." Ron was saying all this with a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Uh, thanks Ron", I said as I helped myself to breakfast. Our first class that morning was Charms.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"Draco! I haven't seen you for so long. How was your holiday?" Pansy came running towards me.  
  
"Hi Pansy." I said as I gave her a hug. "My holiday was good. How was yours. How's Ken?" I asked with a wink.  
  
"Um, yeah he's ok," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey there Draco my man. How was your holiday?" Crabbe and Goyle had just turned up as well.  
  
"Hi guys. My holiday was good. What did you guys do? Score with any chicks?" I added in an undertone.  
  
We sat down to breakfast chatting about the holidays. I didn't have a chance to catch up with them on the train because they all got to Hogwarts with their parents late the night before.  
  
As I got up from the table to head of to Transfiguration I looked over to the Gryffindor table and caught Grangers eye. I smirked at her and walked out.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
It was the end of the day and I was on my way to the common room to drop my stuff of. When I entered the common room I saw Malfoy lounging around in a chair.  
  
"Well we meet face to face at last."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." I wasn't going to take any crap from him this year.  
  
"I don't listen to dirt sorry."  
  
I stormed up the stairs to my room.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I claim these two couches, so stay away from them. They're nice and clean. I don't need it covered in mud.  
  
I slammed my door shut and headed to my bathroom for a nice hot bath.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
She was acting strange. Usually she would have some kind of comeback. Well, I guess I was getting too good at insulting her. And with that satisfying thought in my head, I went to my room for a shower.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I walked out a little while later. I had changed into a pair of camel coloured cords and a white fitted ¾ shirt with white sandals. My hair was out and straight. I walked into the common room and saw Malfoy there. He had also changed and was wearing black baggy pants and a fitted white shirt. He was pretty hot, but that didn't stop him from being a complete prat. I walked towards the Gryffindor portrait and pushed it open. I was waiting for a remark from Malfoy but nothing came. I turned around and saw that he was asleep. Hmmm. He is so vulnerable I thought mischievously. I ran back up to my room and down to Draco.  
  
"Mione. What took you so long? We were going to come and look for you, except we don't know the password to the portrait door which you just came through." Harry looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I was just reading 'Hogwarts A History' and lost track of time" I lied.  
  
"Well that explains it. Now let's get started on this project" Harry told me.  
  
We had been assigned a project by Hagrid to look after a Nigglewump for a month.  
  
It was well past 12.00 when I headed back. I stepped through and saw Draco sitting there. I cracked up laughing in the middle of a yawn. He had a sour look on his face, which was now green, and had fluro pink hair with bright purple streaks.  
  
"You are going to pay for this one Mudblood. No one hexes me and gets away with it.'  
  
I walked into my room chuckling but stopped as soon as I entered. There were pictures of Malfoy all over my walls smirking and sneering. There was a note on the door that read:  
  
There is a charm on these pictures, and they cannot be removed for a week. Enjoy waking up to my delightful face. - Yours Truly  
  
I got ready for bed fuming and lay in my bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was 'inter-house relationships my goddamn ass!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry that was short. I couldn't think of much to write. If you have any ideas, don't forget to tell me! Review people! 


	3. Being Malfoy’s Servant is not an Option

Disclaimer: If you really think that I am JK Rowling, which I'm not, then refresh your memory coz I own zilch!  
  
A/N: WOOHOO!! First review. It's so exciting! Thank you so much Devins! I'll try and post as quickly as I can but I'm running outta ideas! All you other people out there, DO THE RIGHT THING! Review (  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 3: Being Malfoy's Servant is not an Option ~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok guys. We have won the house cup for 5 years straight. Now this is my final year and I want to make it 6 years straight." Harry was quidditch captain this year. Ron was still the keeper, and I had been appointed a chaser as I had discovered last year that I had a knack for flying.  
  
"Well, well, well. The mudbloods got herself a place on the team. How touching. Did Potter and Weasley feel sorry for you?" Malfoy was sneering at us as he walked to where we were standing and his teamates were chortling behind him.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy. I made it clear in the 2nd year that you had no talent, and I still stand by it." Everyone behind was laughing.  
  
"Watch your mouth mudblood. You don't want an, err, * accident * to happen on the quidditch pitch this Saturday."  
  
"Is that a threat Malfoy" I asked him  
  
"Well, yes. I believe it is." Malfoy was smirking at me. I could feel Harry restraining Ron behind me.  
  
"Well Malfoy. Let's put your money where your mouth is."  
  
"Are you making a bet?" Malfoy was looking apprehensively at me.  
  
"Well, yes. I believe it is" I retorted. I could tell he was furious. "If Harry catches the snitch first on Saturday, then you become my slave for a week. If you manage to catch the snitch, which is highly unlikely, then I will be your slave for a week."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Being a slave means you do everything I say." Malfoy extended his hand.  
  
"Promiscuds" I muttered before I held out my hand and shook his.  
  
"Yuk! Now I have to go and wash my hand. Don't come near me anyone. You might get the germs I have." Malfoy started to make his way back to the castle holding his hand far away from himself.  
  
"Eugh! Lets start practising. And Harry, you'd better put in an extra effort because I am NOT going to be his slave for a week." I said all this in one breath of exasperation.  
  
We started training and finished well into the afternoon. Ron had managed to stop about half the goals, but that was pretty good, as we were exceptionally good players. Ginny had also become a chaser and she was very good. After a long and tiring training session I headed up to my common room with a smile on my face. I had just seen Ron speaking privately to Hilary. And I had a feeling I knew what it was about. Even though I was happy for Ron and Harry, I couldn't deny that there was a bit of envy because I didn't have a boyfriend. I didn't really like any of the guys that went to Hogwarts like that. The only person I had ever gone out with was Viktor, but we ended that because of the long distance. I didn't even realise I had reached the portrait until the lady asked me the password. I stepped in to be greeted with an interesting view.  
  
Malfoy was doing push-ups on the floor, obviously unaware of me, without a shirt on. I must admit that he had a FANTASTIC body. I snapped out of it quickly. This is the mudblood hater you're thinking about here. I started to walk past when he said something.  
  
DRACO'S POV I heard the portrait open and close. I knew Granger had just come through. I was almost at one hundred and I wasn't going to stop just for her. I wasn't embarrassed. 97, 98, 99, 100.  
  
"Hey mudblood. Chuck me a bottle of water."  
  
"I'm not your bloody slave Malfoy."  
  
"Yes but you will be soon, so I'll give you some practise. Now give me the water." Splash! I was covered in ice-cold water. Granger was pissing herself laughing behind me. Stupid bitch. She is going to pay.  
  
"You're going to pay dearly for that one you stupid filthy mudblood" I hissed at her.  
  
She just turned around and started to head off to her dorm. I could swear that I thought there was a little twinge of fear in her eyes. Great. She'll be extra twitchy at our game on Saturday.  
  
"By the way. Dumbledore wants to see us at 7.00pm."  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I headed down to Dumbledore's office at 6.45. I wanted to be right on time. When I got there Malfoy was already sitting in front of Dumbledore. I took the remaining seat and waited anxiously for our first task as Heads.  
  
"Now that you're both here I have some news for you. As you know, we have been continuing the tradition of the ball since the Yule Ball. This year we are going to have another one on the last night of the term. The theme is up to the BOTH of you to decide. I think you already know that the attire is appropriate. I would like to know the theme by the end of next week. That gives you ten days. Now if there's something you'd like to ask me, go ahead."  
  
"No thanks Professor. We'll get to work on the plans straightaway."  
  
"Ok then Miss Granger. You may leave now. Could I please have a quick word with you Mr Malfoy?"  
  
I left his office and headed of to the common room. I wonder what Dumbledore had to talk to Malfoy about. I went to the common room and sat in the chair in front of the fire, waiting for Malfoy so we could get to work on the ball.  
  
I woke up about three hours later. I must have fallen asleep. And that stupid git didn't even wake me up! I got up grumpily and headed off to bed with a very stiff neck.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Dumbledore had asked me to stay behind. I knew that this would be something about my father. I stayed where I was and we sat there silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Now I'm not sure how your going to take this, but your father has been captured by Aurors. He put up a tough fight, and refused to come quietly. He was killed."  
  
A silence so sharp filled the air. My father was my idol, he was my blood, he was a bad father, but he was starting to change. He always treated my mother and I with respect. This was a real shock to me. Sure, I didn't like the amount of pressure he put on me, but he was still my father. I got up and started to leave.  
  
"Mr Malfoy? If you need someone to talk to the entire staff is here to help you. We will notify you of his funeral date. You are excused from all classes tomorrow. I know your father worked for the dark side, but he was a fine pupil in his days at Hogwarts."  
  
I just left. I didn't want to hear anymore. I got into my room. I didn't even notice that Granger was asleep in front of the fire. I lay in bed for hours after that. I couldn't cry. I had been taught never to cry. Malfoy's have no emotion. Father had died all because he had followed the dark lord. I was never going to follow him. I was going to kill him. With that thought in my head, I fell into an emotion filled sleep.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Malfoy hadn't come out of his room all day, and none of the teachers had said anything about it. I didn't have a clue what was going on. I hadn't seen him since the meeting with Dumbledore. Not that I cared, but I really wanted to get a start on the plans for the ball.  
  
It was Friday night and Harry was giving us his usual inspirational speech before our game the next day. We had been training all week at any hour of the day. I trudged up the stairs incredibly tired of boredom from Harry's speech. I didn't see where I was going, so I didn't see the foot out in front of me.  
  
"Bow to me slave." It was too late. I tripped over Malfoy's foot and landed face first on the floor.  
  
"Well done mudblood. Seems you have a knack for serving." Malfoy sneered and sauntered off. I stomped back to my room and performed a relaxing charm on myself before I got to bed. I wanted to be in perfect condition for tomorrow's game. Being Malfoy's servant is not an option.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Review review review! And send ideas. 


	4. Who's Got the Golden Snitch?

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING, except JK's characters  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 4: Who's got the Snitch? ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and pumped up for the quidditch match this morning. I changed into my robes, grabbed my Silver Flash broomstick and headed down to breakfast. Harry and Steven, one of the beaters were already up and sitting at the table when I arrived. Shortly later the rest of the team arrived. When it was time, we headed off to the changing rooms. Harry gave us a pep talk, and added an extra amount of stress on winning because of my bet. We flew out onto the pitch to a roar of applause and cheering. I could see Luna's outrageous lion costume off in the distance. Smiling to myself I did a lap with the team then took up my position. I saw Harry and Malfoy shaking hands below. Both had a sour look on their face.  
  
"This is to be a nice clean game. I don't want any rule breaking from any of you." PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Madam Hooch blew the whistle. I grabbed the quaffle and streaked down the pitch. I saw a Slytherin beater come my way out of the corner of my eye. Alex was right below me and unguarded so I dropped the quaffle to him and flew ahead. He threw the quaffle to Ginny just as he neared the Slytherin hoops, and she nicely put it through.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor! A nice job the team is doing there with the new chaser Hermione Granger!" Lee Jordan's cousin was commentating, and had the same attitude as Lee himself. I sneaked a look at what Malfoy and Harry were doing. They were both still looking for the snitch. That was good news for me so far.  
  
Zambini, a Slytherin chaser was heading towards our goals. Steven whacked a bludger at him. He dropped the quaffle in surprise and Ginny caught it. She swivelled around and flew down towards the Slytherins hoops. I was a few metres ahead of her. Two Slytherins were closing in on her. I grabbed the quaffle and aimed at the centre hoop. The keeper flew there, but not quick enough.  
  
"Another ten points to Gryffindor! That brings the scoring at 20-0. A very dismal effort by the Slyth.. Sorry Professor. I meant that in a good way!"  
  
The Slytherin chasers were soaring down the pitch passing the quaffle to and fro. Ron was ready at the hoops. Talim a Slytherin 5th year took a shot. Ron lunged to stop it but missed by a few centimetres. A loud boo erupted with a roar of hoorahs as the Slytherins congratulated Talim.  
  
I was listening with all my might for the sound of Jordan's cousin yelling out that someone was on their way to catch the snitch. The game went on in a fast paced fury. After about ten minutes the score was 60-20 to Gryffindor.  
  
"Gryffindor is doing very good at the moment. Mini Weasley grabs the quaffle and heads towards the Slytherin goalposts. She's going to. And there they go! Potter and Malfoy seem to have seen the snitch, unless one of them is feinting. They are close to it now. Potter is edging ahead. Just a little further Harry!"  
  
We had all stopped playing and hung in mid air to see what was going to happen. Then everything happened in a flash. A bludger flew in front of Harry who was flying low to the ground. The bludger spun him off course and he fell off his broom, Malfoy tripping up just behind them. Everyone raced down to see if they were OK. Malfoy and Harry were lying in a heap together. Slowly one arm raised into the air, holding the Golden Snitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so sorry that's a short chapter! I wanted to end it in a cliffy (evil smile). The next chapter will be a long one, I promise. I just want to update more often. Review! 


	5. Revenge can be as Sweet as Mashed Potato...

A/N: SIX REVIEWS!!! OMG OMG OMG! I screamed when I saw that, coz I couldn't find my own story for a minute! Stupid me. Oh well.  
  
LittleLostKitten: I'll review as quick as I can. What does GD mean by the way?? I'm new at this.  
  
Disclaimer: JK's ideas aren't mine, but I'm allowed to dream aren't I?  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 5: Revenge can be as Sweet as Mashed Potatoes ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV The arm holding the snitch was enclosed in a. red sleeve! Harry had won! We realized this and a large unanimous scream filled the stadium as other people caught on. Harry and Malfoy disentangled themselves and Harry looked around with a bemused smile on his face. Malfoy stood up.  
  
"Malfoy, get your team to hoist Harry onto your shoulders and parade him around NOW thanks." I smiled sweetly at him. I could tell he wasn't going to do. Little did he know that I had put a charm on my bet. He HAD to listen to me for a week, even if it was against his force. I chuckled as he did what he was told.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. It feels good to be above Malfoy." Harry was borne towards the castle on the shoulders of the Slytherins, until I released Malfoy. We all headed off to the common room for a night of partying. The Slytherins started to head off with heads bowed.  
  
"Oh, my little darling ferret, make sure you are up at the common room with as many butterbeers you can carry after you've had a shower. You really stink you know." I laughed along with the others and went to the common room.  
  
The party was a blast that night. All night Malfoy was coming up to our room with armfuls of butterbeer. At last about one o clock in the morning the party started to wind down.  
  
I had to head back off to my dorm, so I left the common room and headed off to my room. I saw Malfoy a little way ahead, probably heading off to his room. "Hey, ferret face! Stop!" he stopped immediately. I smiled deviously. He would only listen if he regarded me as talking to him, so he regarded himself as being a ferret face. I burst out laughing at this thought but stopped when I reached where he was.  
  
"What did you do to me Granger? I can't not listen to you." He said all this through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well Malfoy, being the prick that you are, I knew that you wouldn't listen to me when you lost, so I performed a charm. Very convenient isn't it?" I started walking of to my room expecting Malfoy to follow. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I can't you stupid mudblood. Not until you release me from standing here."  
  
"Uh, uh, uh Malfoy. No name-calling. That's my job. Come on then."  
  
I could hear him fuming beside me. It was very enjoyable walking along with him, not having to hear a rude remark. I wasn't sure if he knew that he could do whatever he wanted when I wasn't around or hadn't given him a command for one hour. I altered the spell slightly, just in case it was I being the slave. We reached the portrait and I muttered the password.  
  
"Oh by the way Malfoy. I want you out in the common room at eight o clock sharp. My arms are terribly sore from quidditch tomorrow and I need you to carry my bag to the breakfast hall." Tomorrow was a Hogsmede day, and if I had my way I could have Malfoy doing whatever I wanted the whole day. It was a very tempting thought, but I didn't want him hanging around us the whole time.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I was so pissed off at the mudblood. I couldn't believe that she put a charm on me. I knew that I was going to be publicly humiliated in front of the whole school. I really didn't need this, especially with the death of my father. I trudged up to bed. I was going to make Granger pay as soon as I was out of this spell. I set my alar for seven thirty and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning I was up and waiting for Granger in the common room. She came down in a crooked cut tan skirt and a light pink ¾ sleeve shirt with white corks. She was holding a little white purse, and as she drew nearer held it in front of her.  
  
"Hold it as if your life depended on my bag."  
  
I scowled and took the bag. Oooh if I could I would rip the bag to shreds. At least she hadn't said anything about me having to follow her around Hogsmede all day. But knowing Granger it would happen soon enough.  
  
"Oh and by the way." There we go. I knew she was going to make me lose my first day at Hogsmede. "Make sure you're in the common room by 7.00pm tonight. We need to get started on the plans for the ball." She took her bag and walked into the hall. I looked at her open mouthed for a minute then snapped out of it and headed to the Slytherin table.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I walked into the common room at 6.45. I was so tired. We had gone everywhere. Some people had already gone to find a dress for the ball, even though a theme hadn't been decided. There was one more Hogsmede weekend before the ball. I went in and looked around for Malfoy. He still wasn't here. I got out a quill and a piece of parchment and waited for him. As if on cue, he stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
"You know, that spell of yours is a devil. I practically got dragged back here."  
  
"Good. You know what time you had to be here. Now sit down." Like a dog he collapsed cross-legged right where he was standing. Scowling I laughed at him.  
  
"Sit in the chair."  
  
Once he had resumed a seat we set to work.  
  
About an hour later we were done. "Brilliant. I'll take this to Dumbledore tomorrow. I think the theme should be Winter Wonderland. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. Are you done? Only I'd like to go to bed now." Malfoy let out a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, we're finished for now. I'll see when we go to get decorations. Hang on Malfoy. I'm feeling a little cold. I'd like you to go down to the kitchens for me and bring up a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Thanks!"  
  
The next I woke up and got ready. I was down in the common at 8.00. I was Malfoy making his way to the door.  
  
"Hold up Malfoy. Carry my books. For the whole day when you're in my classes."  
  
He obediently took my books and started walking towards the door. He didn't seem very angry which mystified me a bit. Just as he was in front of the fire he tripped on the rug and all my parchments fell into the fire. I screamed and quickly shot water at the fire. The parchments were a couple of my essays that were due in today. I could feel tears at my eyes. I had worked so hard on them. I turned around and looked at Malfoy. He smirked at me.  
  
"Sorry, Granger. I guess I just tripped. You didn't tell me not to trip now did you?"  
  
I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the common room. If I got a detention for these, Malfoy was really going to pay.  
  
I got to Transfiguration and explained to professor McGonagall that I had tripped and my essay had fallen into the fire. She knew that I would lie, so I was given an extension of one week. I was determined to finish it off tonight.  
  
The last class of the day was double potions. I skipped lunch and headed down to Snape's office. When I got there I knocked and stepped in.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well, I know that we have an essay due this lesson on why a gunjle and a asphorate mix together to create a curing potion. Well, this morning I was walking out the door, and I tripped on the rug, and my papers fell into the fire."  
  
"Well Miss Granger, it seems that you are in quite a predicament. I want it in tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much Prof."  
  
"I want it in tomorrow after you have finished writing it, after classifying my plant species in detention."  
  
My heart sank. I mumbled, "Yes Professor" and went into the classroom. There were tears pricking my eyes. I had never ever gotten into trouble for not handing in work, because my work was always on time. It came as a real shock to me.  
  
I heard the rest of the class come in. everyone handed in their essay to Snape. Ron and Harry came and sat next to me.  
  
"What happened? You weren't at lunch Mione." Harry asked me.  
  
"Shh, I'll talk to you after class."  
  
The rest of the lesson was uneventful. When we reached dinner I told Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hilary the whole story. They were looking daggers at Malfoy. He was happily chatting to his friends. Suddenly I got an idea. I went up to the Slytherin table and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What did you say to him Mione?" Hilary asked me.  
  
"Just wait, and look at their table in five minutes."  
  
After five minutes was up nothing happened, then suddenly Malfoy leapt up from his seat, grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and stuck it on his head. He then grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice and threw it on himself. After this he grabbed the large Shepard pie and stuck it in Pansy's face. The whole hall was silent for the whole of this ordeal, and then with a tremendous roar everyone started laughing. Malfoy ran out of the hall with Pansy close on his heels. For the rest of the meal people kept on bursting out in laughter at random.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
No one humiliated me and got away with it. Granger was going to pay tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I have finish here coz I want to go and watch Alias, and I really want to update today. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Review with ideas people. 


	6. The death of Mr Malfoy

A/N: NINE reviews! It's all so exciting! READ THE AN AT THE END! I HAVE A QUESTION I NEED YOU TO ANSWER!  
  
LittleLostKitten: Sorry, I'll use OMG in this story coz I don't know what else to say. Just ignore it, coz I'm not Catholic or anything  
  
Escritora: Yeah, I knew that I had made a mistake somewhere but I wasn't sure where. I had to say that because I needed some ideas! Just forget the rest of the mistakes in the story. I am the most forgetful person that you'll meet!  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 5: The death of Mr Malfoy ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"That was really clever of you Mione! I can't believe you made Malfoy do that!" Ron was still laughing.  
  
"Well, that's the first dose of revenge. No one ruins my work and gets away with it. No one." I smiled at them and continued eating.  
  
At last we finished. I said my goodnights and headed off to the common room. As soon as I stepped through the portrait two pairs of hand grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I was thrown into a chair and bound there. Malfoy was sneering at me, and was soon joined by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well Granger. You never told me not to do that to you." I opened my mouth to make him stop.  
  
"Uh no Granger. Silencio! My voice was gone. I couldn't talk. "Now Granger. That was a very nasty trick you pulled back there. It will take me a VERY long time to get my hair back to its perfect condition. You of all people should know that my hair is my most prized asset. Now. What shall I do with you? I know! Pansy darling. Could you come here for a moment?  
  
Pansy stepped out of the shadows brandishing an evil grin and a large pair of scissors. OMG! They're going to cut me up. That was my first thought and I started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Calm down muuuuuuGranger." He still couldn't say mudblood. "We're not going to cut you up or anything. I'm just going to take away what you took from me." With a shock of horror I realized they were going to cut my hair. My hair had been growing for a long time now and I wasn't ready to give it up yet. Pansy stepped behind me and I could feel my hair falling to the floor. After a minute Malfoy held a mirror up to my face. My hair was just past my shoulders and cut very horribly. He took the silence and binding charm off me. I looked at the hair that littered floor around me and ran to my room. I didn't stop crying the whole night.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I could tell that she was very upset. I kind of felt sorry for her when Pansy had finished with her hair. I knew that her hair had been ruined for far longer than mine. That didn't mean that I felt she got what she deserved. She shouldn't have humiliated me. 'Yeah, but you shouldn't have ruined her homework.' Well she shouldn't be bossing me around! ' You are the one who agreed to the bet.' My two consciences were fighting each other. (A/N: Hang on. Malfoy has a conscience?!)  
  
The next morning, Granger wasn't anywhere to be seen. I was thinking about apologising to her all day, but I knew that I would never do it. My pride was too important to me. I went back up to the common room after dinner. There was a very different Granger sitting in the chair. Her hair was nicely cut and it layers all around. It came up to her shoulders and was straight. It looked better than that fuzball she used to have.  
  
"Malfoy. Ferret. Dickhead. I guess your little hairdressing session came out to my advantage. I've got a fair amount of head turning going on at the moment." I looked at her as she turned around to face me. I expected her to be furious, but she was smiling.  
  
"I have three more day as being your master, and I'm going to squeeze everything I can out of you. Now kindly go up to your room and put on as many winter clothes as you can." It was as if invisible hands were guiding my feet. I just went to my room and put on about five layers of woollen clothes.  
  
"Beauty Malfoy. Now do 100 push-ups for me. Now." I started to take of my jacket.  
  
"I didn't tell you to remove any piece of clothing. Now get to work and don't say a thing." I began. At the end I was so hot and tired. As soon as I finished I got up and took my jacket off. I knew I wouldn't be sleep for a while. I can't sleep when I was hot. I needed to cool down and fast. A cold shower should do the trick.  
  
"Oh and Malfoy. You can get as much water as you like to drink. You cannot take a shower until the morning and you cannot perform and cleaning or cooling spell on yourself. Oh and you cannot go outside." I growled and headed to my room.  
  
I got to sleep at about four in the morning. When I woke at seven, my whole room smelled so bad. I got up and went straight to the shower. Granger was already in the common room when I got there.  
  
"Malfoy. You are to carry mine, Harry's and Ron's books for the whole day."  
  
"But I have to get to my own classes you know" I hissed at her.  
  
"Yes I am aware of that, and it is not my fault if you get detentions for being late, just like it wasn't my fault I got a detention from Snape tonight." She had got a detention! From me! Wow. I picked up her books and carried them out.  
  
"Malfoy. Nothing is to happen to those books. Treat them as if they were your most prized possession. Because they will be for the next three days." I growled and walked to the breakfast hall. There I put the books down on the Gryffindor table and walked over to my own.  
  
"Why were you carrying that mudbloods books Draco?" Pansy was sitting next to me and eyeing Granger evilly. "Do we need to teach her another little lesson?"  
  
"I'm still under that spell and have to carry her, weasel and Potters books all day. And I can't punish her until the charms worn off." I ate my breakfast and trudged over to the Gryffindor table. There I was given three sets of books.  
  
"We have Transfiguration now, so take them there" Potter said to me with a smirk. I smirked back and stood my ground. Granger huffed.  
  
"Listen to Harry." Obediently I began the long and tiring walk to the Transfiguration room. I knew I was going to be late for Charms as it was in the opposite direction, but Professor Flitwick never gave anyone a detention.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much like that. The only class I was late to apart from Charms was DADA. The new teacher this year was called Professor Hundum. Apparently he was a really good friend of Dumbledores, and gave up his job at the ministry as an auror to teach here. I had to say that he was the best teacher this job had had. Best teacher or not, I still got a detention for Friday night. Just my luck. That was the last night I had to spend with Granger, and I had managed to get out of it. I was still bound until twelve midday on Saturday, but what harm could she do in a couple of hours. I headed back of to Arithmacy to pick up Grangers books.  
  
That night was a very restless sleep. I dreamed about my father. There was a dark room. My father was standing at one end and Moody was at the other.  
  
"Now come on Lucius. Just throw your wand down and you will not get that harsh a punishment. Quite a few of the death eaters have turned away from the dark lord. It is time for you to do that and restart a new life without him."  
  
"NEVER! The dark lord is my saviour, my life. I will NEVER turn away from him. I think it is time for you to start a fresh. AVADA KEDAVRA!" a large flash of green light shot out and travelled to Moody. I saw something silver and shiny fly out from his pocket before he fell to the ground in a heap. I was going to see what it was, but was frozen with shock. My father was a murderer. I knew that he was a follower, but I never really pictured him killing anyone. Suddenly I heard a groan from the other side of the room. I tore my eyes from Moody and looked at my father. I realized what the silver thing was.  
  
My father was lying in a pool of steadily growing blood. Moody had thrown a knife at my father, and it was slowly killing him. I quickly searched my pockets to find my wand and help him. Then I realized I wasn't there. It was a dream. I sat down next to him. He let out another groan of pain. His left sleeve was torn. There I could see the dark mark starting to disappear. I knew my father wouldn't like it, but I was relieved to see that he was living his last few moments as a free man. I looked back at his face. It was blank. He was gone.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was sleeping peacefully in my bed after my detention that night when I heard a yell from Malfoy's room. I got up and listened again. There was another fainter yell. I put on my bathrobe and walked to his door. I could hear a lot of movement going on. I quietly opened the door. I couldn't believe he'd forgotten to lock it. I looked around in the darkness.  
  
He was standing on his bed in a frozen position. It looked quite scary really. I watched him. He was muttering very quickly under his breath. I moved closer to hear what he was saying.  
  
"I can't believe it. What's happening? Why is father duelling with Moody? This must be a battle against them. "Malfoy seemed to be saying his thoughts. I listened intently. He kept going with his story. When he told me that his father had killed Moody I took a sharp intake of breath. I kept listening. He was muttering even faster now. Suddenly without warning he leapt of the bed into a sitting position. I sat in front of him because it was very hard to hear him. What I heard next astonished me. I could see tears streaming down Malfoys face while he was sleeping. I would have laughed in any other situation but this was sad. He had gone through my torment, while he had to deal with the death of his father.  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He had fear etched in every part of his face. Then he saw me and the fear turned to anger.  
  
"What are you doing here mudblood! You have no permission to come in my room!" he roared at me.  
  
"Well, I heard you yel."  
  
"GET OUT NOW! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!"  
  
I ran out of there and into my own room. I sat there shaking. He sure was angry; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to call me mudblood. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night so I picked up a book and began reading the same line over and over again, because my mind was elsewhere.  
  
The next morning I went into the common room to see Malfoy sitting in a chair.  
  
"You are not to tell another living soul what happened in my room last night. I've spoken to Dumbledore and you will be expelled if you do. Now give me your books. I want to get away from you as soon as I can." He stretched out his arms.  
  
"Firstly, I would never even think of telling anyone what happened. I am not like you. Secondly, I'd like to carry my own books today and I'm sure Ron and Harry would as well." With that I walked out smiling at the stunned look on Malfoy's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: review! A lot of work is going into this story. Tell me if you want Hermione and Draco to get together really soon, or wait a few more chapters. 


	7. The Last Torment

A/N: WOW! 15 reviews. So happy. Oh and by the way, I 4got the disclaimer in the last chappie, but I'm sure all you guys know what it is by now! I don't even have a ken in my story! Wot am I doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco90: I was thinking along the same lines as you. The whole reason I wrote this is because I find some other fics annoying, coz Draco and Hermione get together in the first chappie! Way too fluffy. But, I'll have to get them together soon bcoz I am REALLY running outta ideas fast.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Hilary, and I used to own a Ken, but I'm not sure where he's gone now. Hmm, oh well. I don't own anyone else. Was his name even Ken?? There was never a ken and there will never be a ken.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 7: The Last Torment ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Hey Mione. How was detention?" Ron asked me as I sat down. Him and Hilary had already started on breakfast.  
  
"Um it was very boring, although it didn't go for as long as it was supposed to. I was supposed to write my essay again, but I had already done that the night before."  
  
"Ok. Oh, hi Harry, Ginny."  
  
They all came in at the same time. "Hang on Ron. Why were you here before everyone else? Your usually the last one down." Ron turned a bright shade of pink. I noticed that Hilary had also looked down at her plate and was poking at it.  
  
"Oh stop it you guys. Ron asked Hilary out this morning. That's why they were early. Now come on Hilary! What did you say?" Ginny was very upfront with these sorts of things.  
  
"Yes." It was barely audible but we still understood what she said.  
  
"Oh! That's brilliant! Congratulations Ron, Hilary!" they smiled sheepishly at us.  
  
"Now at last we all have som." Harry stopped mid sentence and glanced at me. The others looked horror struck. I knew what he was about to say.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. I don't have time for a boyfriend. My school work is much more important to me."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and continued talking. I didn't want to admit it, but I did feel pretty left out. That was the last thought I had as I headed of to first period, and I didn't think about it for the rest of the day.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"So, do you want to make it a masquerade ball or not?" Granger was looking at me expectantly. I had just come back from detention looking forward to a nice sleep when she came out of nowhere with quills and parchment. I was glad to see that she was acting as if nothing had happened the night before.  
  
"Malfoy, earth to Malfoy! Yes I know I'm beautiful but it's making me uncomfortable having you stare at me like that." I jerked back to life. "So, do you want the mask bit or not!?"  
  
"Um, I don't care. Whatever."  
  
"Right then. I think that we should ban dates. You cannot bring a date to the ball. You have to hang around with people, of course not knowing who they are, and at the end of the ball find out who the person you've been dancing with is."  
  
"No Granger. That is too complicating. You'll have to put all sorts of charms and crap to make sure no one breaks the rules."  
  
"Fine then. But we're still having the masks. It has to be a secret of who you are until the unmasking."  
  
"Yeah fine. Are you done now? It's only that it's already 2.00 am and I'm exhausted."  
  
"Fine Malfoy. Go. We've finished anyway. I'll get the prefects to be in charge of decorating, and we'll be in charge of the details, flyers ect."  
  
"Whatever." I couldn't believe how into this whole ball thing she was. I trudged up to bed looking forward to a good sleep. Dumbledore had given me a dreamless sleep potion. I had to get ready for my father's funeral on the Sunday.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Tomorrow was the last day that Malfoy was going to be mine. He was still a jerk, and that was proved when he deliberately vanished my potion when I had turned around to get something. I hadn't ever gotten a zero for anything before. I wasn't as angry, because of what I had heard, but I realized that he wasn't going to change just because he father died. I was really going to make him pay tomorrow.  
  
"Wake up ferret, wakey wakey up." I was screaming at his door. It was 6 in the morning, and I could tell he was still asleep. I charmed a pair of bass drums to play incredibly loud, yet only be heard by him.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! SHUT THOSE F*CKING THINGS UP NOW!"  
  
Good start. He was already pissed of. This was going how I wanted it. "I'll shut up if you get out here now."  
  
He opened the door. "What the hell do you want Granger?" his eyes were still closed. I could fix that. I poured a bucket of cold water on top of his head. He yelped and looked at me. He was in short short teddy bear boxers. I quickly grabbed a camera and took a picture. He saw me and realization dawned on him. With that I fled of with him in pursuit, laughing into my room and locked it.  
  
"If you want the picture back, then you had better be dressed and ready in five minutes. There's no need for a shower because I already gave you one!" with that I dissolved into tears of laughter. I could hear him walking back to his room, cursing and stomping.  
  
Five minutes later he came out to the common room. I had blown the picture up so it was about the size of a regular book. On the top I had magicked words to shine and say 'Drowned Rat Ferret." The rat was deliberately crossed out. He looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy. I won't show it to anyone. But I want something in return." I was serious now. "You are not to call me 'mudblood' for the rest of the year. If you say it, this picture is going public. By the way, I didn't know you like teddy bears. Takes away the whole 'Snake King' thing doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have anything else, because I unlike you, wash my clothes. And I don't usually have people storming into my room with blackmail tools."  
  
"Yeah, you probably have sluts storming in looking for other 'tools'." And with that I walked out. It was really good to have the last word over Malfoy.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
(A/N: the rest of the gang haven't really been involved, so I'm going to write some on them as well.) Mmmm, pancakes and muffins, pumpkin juice and bacon, eggs and toast, this is the stuff that I like most! I was sitting at breakfast this morning. Hermione was sitting across from me talking to Hilary and Ginny about something. Harry was sitting next to me discussing quidditch tactics with one of the Gryffindor beaters. It was a routine in the morning. I would be too busy concentrating on breakfast and wouldn't speak to anyone for ten minutes. The rest would talk amongst themselves and then I would join in one of the conversations after my ten minutes. Hmm, who should I talk to? Well the girls were talking about the ball, so I ruled them out. Harry was too busy talking to the Gryffindor beater, so I decided to argue with Dean who was next to Hermione about Ballfoot, or whatever that muggle sport was. With anticipation in my mind, I finished my breakfast and turned to Dean.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
"I can't wait for the ball! Do we have to match out dates?" I asked Hermione all this. I wanted Harry and I to look wonderful.  
  
"Yes, well I suppose you do, but you still have to disguise yourself! It makes it even more fun. That means that I can come over to your room for make up and stuff, but we have to get changed separately so we can't tell at the ball who is who."  
  
Hermione sounded very excited about this. I felt a bit sorry for her. The other day when Harry had pointed out that Mione was the only one with out a boyfriend; I saw the look of her face. She really did feel left out. I had made Harry pay so dearly for what he had said.  
  
Speaking of Harry, I looked at him. He looked so cute when he was serious. I listened half in to Hilary and Mione's conversation, and checked Harry out at the same time.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I was talking to Derek Chino. He was a beater on the team, and his skills weren't up to scratch. He was good, but we still hadn't found a pair as good as the Weasley twins. The quidditch team, or the school just wasn't the same without them. Well, I suppose we'll get a pair like them soon enough. Seems to be a tradition at Hogwarts. The clock chimed. I had a class on this morning, even though it was Saturday. There weren't any classes scheduled, but I did have advanced DADA with the DADA teacher. I was the only one doing this because Dumbledore felt that I had to develop my fighting skills more, for the day I had to face Voldemort.  
  
Since the day that the ministry believed that Voldemort was back, the whole of the wizarding community was on stand by. We were waiting for any signs of Voldemort. There had been minor disappearances here and there, which alerted everyone, but nothing had happened to the wizarding world as yet. It was speculated that he was gaining together a massive army, ready to fight the Ministry and all magical institutions everywhere. Everyone was on guard. We all knew why Dumbledore had gotten an Auror to teach DADA. And it was even more obvious because he was teaching us about hexes and defence spells. The Aurors had once again been given permission to use the Unforgivable Curses against death eaters and people associated with Voldemort.  
  
I didn't even realize that I had reached the door of the DADA classroom. I walked in and took my wand out. This was one of the two added classes I had to do. I was still being taught Occlumency, except by Dumbledore. Snape refused to teach me after the incident in fifth year. Terence was standing there waiting for me. He insisted that I called him that out of class because Professor sounded too formal.  
  
"Hello Harry. Is there any reason it took you a while to notice I was standing here?"  
  
"Um, sorry Pro. Terence. I was just lost in thought. You weren't here when I first came in, so I was just thinking."  
  
"Care to share?" I nodded my head. "Alright then. Let's start on the Shield Charm. I know that you still haven't mastered it. Yet, you are getting there."  
  
I practised all the hexes that I had been taught. I was perfect at every single one. Everyone that is except the Shield Charm.  
  
"You have to keep practising Harry. It is vital you don't let your training slip away. I think that's enough for today."  
  
I thanked him, said goodbye and headed off to lunch. That afternoon I was just going to relax for a couple of hours, and then go to quidditch training.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Harry had just left for his advanced DADA classes. I was so jealous to hear that Harry could take extra classes and I couldn't. I looked over at the Slytherin table. Today was the last day that I got to boss Malfoy around. I had to make the most of it. I knew that he had quidditch training on today. I saw him get up to walk out of the hall. Alone. Perfect.  
  
"Ok, I have to go to the library and do some homework now. Seeya guys later!" they all said bye and I walked out of the hall. "Hey, Malfoy. Stop." He stopped dead in his tracks. I could hear him groan. "Ok, first things first. I need you to dress up like a little girls doll, lipstick, make up, little girly clothes and everything. Secondly, you are going to get on your broom at quidditch practice and fly around singing all the nursery rhymes you can think of. After that I want you to purposely sabotage your training session. Then after all that, at 5 to 12.00 I want you to run around the quidditch pitch three times singing a song of your choice. The only thing you can hold while your nude is a quaffle. That's all. Oh, and by the way. This is all to have been completed before 12.00 midday. Good Luck! Oh, I forgot. If anyone asks why your doing what your doing, say that you have the urge, and you've always wanted to do it. you know how true that is."  
  
With that said I went of to find Ron, Hilary and Ginny. I had rented a wizards video camera to capture all this on tape so Harry wouldn't miss anything. I knew that the Slytherin training session started at 9.30. It was 9.45 at the moment, so we headed out to the quidditch pitch quickly and sat in the stands.  
  
We saw the Slytherin team come out. Malfoy came out with a little baby dress, a bow in his hair, and awful looking make up. He was singing loudly and shrilly. I quickly turned the camcorder on and began to tape. It was hilarious. He looked like a complete fool. Soon word had gotten out what was happening, and what looked like the whole school came out to see him. It was slowly nearing 5 minutes to midday. We waited in anticipation. 11.55. He should start right about now. Instead he stopped singing and came over to where I was sitting.  
  
"Guess what 'mudblood'?" I looked at him in shock. He was smirking back at me.  
  
"Our quidditch game finished at 5 to 12. You just rounded it off." He sneered at me and flew of to the changing rooms.  
  
"Damnit. I can't believe I didn't think of that!" the big finale was ruined.  
  
"Don't worry Mione. He still made a jerk of himself in front of the whole school." Hilary smiled at me encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Oh well. That's the end of tormenting Malfoy. I was really beginning to enjoy it." Everyone left the grounds still chortling and laughing. I knew that Malfoy was going to be the topic of conversation for quite a while. Well, he always was quite the attention seeker, and he's gotten what he wants, I thought to myself with a smirk. We walked into the castle and went of to find Harry and show him the tape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Phew! My longest chapter yet! I have sore shoulders now from all that typing. Well, at least I managed to post pone the much awaited D/Hr moment. (pats myself on the back). Neways, I'll update again really soon. Keep those reviews coming! 


	8. Secrets Revealed, Mistakes Concealed

A/N: Looks like there was a Ken. Sorry people. I'm probably confusing you all so much! So how was the last chapter? I wasn't going to be that mean and let the whole school see Draco nude. Neways, send ideas people. IDEAS! Ok, I'll shut up and get on with the story. Thank you all my loyal reviewers! I hope you all like the idea of including the other characters a bit more! Yay! I have a four-day weekend coming up, so I'm going to try and get in as many chappies as I can! I know that this was a really long A/N and I won't do it ever again! By the way, do u guys want A/N's at the top or bottom? I don't really care either way, but this story is for you guys! And do you want individual notes? The majority of answers win! Ok, I'll shut up now and get on with the bloody story!  
  
Draco90: I might make it a disaster, I might not. The ball isn't until next chappie anyways. Thanks for your reviews though!  
  
Kit21: I don't get what you mean by hold out the suspense. Is there any suspense? I wasn't very aware of that and it's my own story. Ah, I'm so stupid sometimes. I'll try and get Draco's pov in more, but I can't really think of much to say for him.  
  
Bigglesthecat: d/w, they'll get together pretty soon, but I warn you. I won't be smooth sailing.  
  
Caramel Kenzie: glad to know you think it's funny. If it starts to get boring, then I'm running out of ideas.  
  
DrAcOLuVeR79: I'll try and update as quick as I can, but on the schooldays, I'll really be pushing it to update even one chapters! All my stories get done on the weekend when I can relax.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Hilary, and the Ken I found out did actually exist a little while ago.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 8: Secret's Revealed, Mistakes Concealed ~*~*~*~  
  
HILARY'S POV  
  
I was so happy to be a part of Ron, Harry and Hermione's group. I had always seen them hanging around together, and hoped that they would notice me, but they never did. I was friends with Ginny, but she didn't talk much about them either. Even better than this, I was happy that I was Ron's girlfriend. I had liked him for quite a while, but only Ginny knew that. Ginny and me weren't as close as she was with Hermione, but weren't far behind. I was so happy to be with in their little circle of friends, that I still hadn't told anyone about my little secret. I didn't know who to tell. Ron would most probably hate me if he knew. I knew that Harry wouldn't ever talk to me if he knew. I didn't want to tell Ginny because I was afraid she would tell Harry or Ron. The only person left was Hermione. She was really nice to me, and we could have interesting conversations, but I wasn't sure if she would tell Harry or Ron. I had to get it off my chest. I decided that I would talk to Hermione later.  
  
I walked down the halls of Hogwarts searching for her. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into a dark closet. I tried to scream, but someone had their hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shhh. We don't want people hearing us. I have some important news to tell you." He took his hand away from my mouth and the candles burst into flame. I turned around and gasped.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you of some news. As you know, He Who Must Not be Named has returned to full power. He has recently discovered our heritage. Your mother has been taken away to train to fight the dark side. I will be joining her soon. Now we both know because of our bloodline and background, He Who Must Not be Named is very keen to get any betrayers, such as ourselves."  
  
"But, you told me some time ago that he didn't know about us."  
  
"That's right. He didn't. But he does now. We are in a lot of danger at the moment. I have already spoken with Dumbledore, and all the teachers are on standby and safety precautions have been made to keep you away from harm. Dumbledore will explain what is happening. Now I understand that you are friends with Harry Potter. You need to tell him, and those loyal to him about us. There is till time, but he needs to understand. Now I have to go. I cannot risk being out of our secret place for long. This is a locket. If you ever need to talk to us, you can open it, and you will see our faces. Good luck and be extra careful. Your mother and I love you very much."  
  
"I love you guys too." I hugged him and he went off. He just disappeared. I guessed he had a portkey in his pocket or something. I walked off to Hermione's common room in hopes of finding her.  
  
Knock, Knock. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Hilary. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Oh, hi Hilary. Come on in. so, what do you need to talk about?"  
  
"Can we go to your room or something? I don't really want to be overheard."  
  
"Um, ok." Hermione looked worried. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'll tell you once we get to your room."  
  
"Ok, shoot"  
  
"Well. I have a few things to tell you about my past and heritage. I didn't want to tell Ron or Harry because I was afraid they'd be mad at me, and I thought maybe Ginny would tell one of them. I need you to keep what I tell you just between us, until I feel the time is right for everyone else to know. Will you keep my secret?"  
  
"Yeah, of course Hilary. I won't tell anyone at all."  
  
So I began my story. "My family is a very honoured and respected family. Our generations have been treasured by. some people for a very long time. That is until my mother and father met up. My mother is of the grand bloodline, and father is of a totally different one. I'll make this easier. My mother's family were all descendents of Salazar Slytherin. My fathers line were all descendants of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Doe's that mean that you're related to. Voldemort?!"  
  
I sobbed and nodded. "My mother whole family were put in Slytherin, that is until my Grandmother. She became a Gryffindor, and suspicions began to arouse. When my mother was 18 years old, her mother was killed because she refused to join her brothers dark side."  
  
"Hang on. That means that your. No, you can't be his niece?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's what I am. When my mother was 18, she changed her identity, became someone else. When she married, she has me. I was the only child. Our family posed as normal wizards, with no relation to my mother's bloodline. That's why I'm in Gryffindor. My father is a true Gryffindor, and my mother was the glitch in the family, because she wasn't in Slytherin like her grandmother. Now Voldemort didn't know about us for a long time. He now knows my mothers true identity, and we are all in danger. He wants to kill us because we are 'imperfections in his blood.'"  
  
"Whoa. That's a lot to handle Hilary. Does anyone apart from me know this?"  
  
"Yes. The Order of the Phoenix knows. They are training my parents and keeping them safe. Dumbledore said that he's going to put up new measures for me, so I won't be in danger. You can't tell anyone Hermione."  
  
"I won't tell another soul. But I really think you should tell Ginny. She is really a good friend of yours. I promise she won't tell anyone. Ginny doesn't do things like that. If you ever need to talk to anyone, then I will always bee here, ok?"  
  
"I can see why Ron, Harry and Ginny are your best friends. I think I'd better go and talk to Dumbledore now. He wants to go over some safety tactics with me. Thanks for listening Hermione."  
  
"No problem Hilary. Do you want me to walk with you to Professor Dumbledores office?"  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
With that we both got up and headed out the common room. It felt so good to finally get that of my chest.  
  
DRACO'S POV (I just recently realised that using the caps lock key is a lot easier than holding down shift and writing in capitals. Duh!)  
  
I knew that I was the hot topic for conversation purposes. I had seen people talking behind their hands to each other when I walked past, or bursting out into giggles. It really did get to me, but I wasn't going to let anyone see that. I was so mad at Granger. I wouldn't talk to her, not that I ever saw her. I had the strangest feeling that she was purposely avoiding me. I really thought that after Granger found out about my father's death that she would be a bit more sympathetic towards me. Who was I kidding? I probably would still act like a jerk to her if her father died. I didn't deserve her sympathy.  
  
"We're here Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I stepped out of the car and into the rain. I knew how ironic it was that it would be raining at my father's funeral. A dark day for a dark man. It fits. I walked into the cemetery and went to find my mother. She saw me coming and held her hand out. I took it and looked at the sleek black box, decorated with flowers. There was a ritual to be performed. I looked around while the chief wizard summoned the past wizards to take him away. There were a fair amount of people with hoods on, and certain disfigurements to their face. I saw one woman drink from a flask. My father's friends, the fools that were Voldemorts followers were standing around, obviously having changed their appearance.  
  
Idiots. Everyone at the ministry was an idiot. They weren't here to take away the death eaters, get rid of some of them. I was still pretty pleased for my father. His fellow death eaters risked their lives to be at his funeral. He would be happy. The service continued on. Once it was over, I stepped back into the car with my mother. We travelled to a small café in Diagon Alley. I spent the rest of the day with her. She was quite distraught about the death of my father. After about 6pm, my mum decided that I'd better go back to school. I hugged her one last time, held onto a fake lollipop, and in a swirl of colours landed in my common room.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was reading a book about Furns, a furry silver plant, when Malfoy suddenly popped out of thin air in front of me. I yelped and dropped the book in surprise.  
  
"Hang on. It isn't possible to disapperate or apperate within the Hogwarts grounds. How did you do that?"  
  
"Well Granger, there a little wizarding invention which serves the same purposes as apperating called a Portkey."  
  
Of course. I wasn't thinking well today. I looked at Malfoy and realized he was dressed in black. He must have gone to his father's funeral. I gathered up my books and went up to my room.  
  
"DRACO'S POV  
  
She was going up the stairs. I wasn't going to let her get away that easy. I knew how hard she tried to not make a fool of herself in front of me. "Tripicium" I breathed. I saw a small mound rise in front of Granger's foot. She was so determined on getting up the stairs; she didn't see the rise in front of her.  
  
BAM! She fell hard on the stairs and her books fell everywhere. That wasn't the last of it. She had fallen so hard and at such an angle that she began falling down the stairs. What had I done? I didn't know the spell would be this effective.  
  
She landed at my feet. I prodded her a little with my foot. Hm, she seemed to be unconscious. I flipped her over with my foot. There was a cut on her head and a small line of blood was flowing from her mouth. Oh damnit! Why did she have to knock herself unconscious. If I took her to the hospital wing then Pomfrey would probably think I did something to her. Well, it was true, but I didn't want to jeopardise my Head Boy position. She was losing blood quickly. That was strange. There wasn't that much blood coming out of her mouth and head to make her go that white. I turned her over. There was a large pool of blood beneath her and a deep gash in her side.  
  
Shit, shit, shit. What if she's dead? I decided that it would look even more suspicious if everyone found her dead body here, rather than in the hospital wing. I prayed that she didn't hear me mutter that spell. "Locomotor body". She rose up off the ground. I grabbed a large bandage from the first aid cupboard and tied it around her waist. Gees, she was so thin! I quickly guided her through the door and down to the hospital wing. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: very dramatic chapter. Poor hermione. She might get better in time for the ball, she might not! Hehehe. You'll have to wait for the next chappie to find out!. Oh, and because my story line completely changed here, I'm guessing the ball won't be next chappie. You'll just have to read the story as it goes! Review with answers and feedback. 


	9. He Owes Me and He Knows It

A/N: wow! I love all you reviewers out there!! Oh, and by the way, in case I forget to add it in the summary again, there will be OotP spoilers in this story. SO READ NO FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT! And if you haven't read the fifth book, well you'd better get a crack on. I've already read it thru 3 times! I'm obsessed, I know. Oooh, doe's anyone watch ALIAS?? If you're not from Australia, then don't tell me anything about it, coz we're behind. Neways, Jennifer Garner and the character Vaughn have gotten together in real life! EEEEH! Yay. If I couldn't have him, then I'm glad it's her, but I really wish they'd get a move on and kiss each other!  
  
Draco90: I'm not going to delay the getting together of the two too much longer. It is inevitable, and I can't stop it. If you can think of any twists I can put in my story, you can email me at pink_1ce_princess@hotmail.com. Anyone else with ideas can too, but I'm putting this in a note to you, because you're the only one who's given me something more to work with. Well Done! (Thumbs up to everyone)  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black: I agree totally with you. The tub thing wasn't meant to be very innocent ;). I love linkin park! Glad you like the fic, and I am going to let Hermione be at the ball, but I dunno if they'll dance. Read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I only own Hilary and Ken, and Ken will make a comeback into the story. By the way, Ken is Pansy's boyfriend. Refer to chappie 2  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 9: He Owes Me, and He Knows It ~*~*~*~  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"What happened Mr Malfoy!?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked when I woke her up and showed her Granger.  
  
"She fell down the common room stairs, and got a gash in the side of her body somehow." I put her on the bed, and then released the charm.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to fix, but she will have to stay here until she wakes up. She will be in pain. Please inform her teachers tomorrow that she is unfit to go to class. You may leave now." She said the last remark rather stiffly. I took the hint and left. I felt kind of bad that I had done this to Granger, but I couldn't help think, 'Yes! One whole day and night without her!'  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
"Hi Harry." I quickly kissed him and then resumed eating.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Have a good weekend?" he winked at me. I shoved him and blushed. "Have you seen Hermione? I haven't seen her for ages!"  
  
"No sorry Harry I haven't. She is usually the first one down. Maybe she's feeling a little sick. We can go and check in her common room if you like."  
  
"Yeah that'd be good. Let's go now. We still have enough time."  
  
We got up and headed down to Hermione's common room. When we got there, the lady in the portrait asked us for the password.  
  
"Um, we're not sure. We're just looking for someone," I said to the lady.  
  
"With whom do you wish to speak?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"She is not here. She was taken to the hospital wing late last night with an injury."  
  
"Omg. Mione. We have to go and see if she's ok." We sped of to the hospital wing. Luckily Pomfrey was somewhere else. We walked in and saw her lying on a bed. There was a large bandage on her side.  
  
"Hey Mione. Are you awake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm up. How are you guys? I can't believe this. I can't go to classes today just because of a little scratch on my side." She was talking quietly and slowly. I was guessing she didn't have much energy.  
  
"If you call that a little scratch, then I'd hate to see what was a serious cut to you!" Harry laughed at her.  
  
"By the way. What happened to you?"  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be in classes, and certainly not here without my permission! Get out!" Madam Pomfrey took that moment to shun us out.  
  
"Can we come by after classes to see her?" I asked  
  
"Yes I suppose, but only after classes!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she shut the doors.  
  
"Well that went well." I had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione's fall had something to do with Malfoy. "We do have 10 more minutes before class you know", I added slyly. Harry pulled me into a supposedly empty classroom; the only problem was that there were already a couple of people busy in there.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
My eyesight was going to be damaged forever. I would not see properly again. In the classroom I had pulled Ginny into were no other than Pansy and some Slytherin guy. They looked VERY busy to us. Pansy had the top half down and was busy with her tongue stuck down the Slytherin guy's throat. Luckily the guy's hands were shielding certain information that was classified. They looked at us in surprise, and Pansy luckily pulled her top up.  
  
"What are you doing here Potty, Weasel?" Pansy snarled at us.  
  
"Well, we are doing a special favour to Professor McGonagall. She has been finding random classes in a, er, unfit state to teach, and we are going around finding out who it is." Pansy and the Slytherin guy looked at us horrified.  
  
"If you tell McGonagall then we'll tell her that Ron and some chick were in the next room." Pansy gave me a sarcastic smile.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it!" I shouted at her.  
  
"Go and check yourself if you don't believe me."  
  
Ginny went and opened up the next door. There was a shriek and Ginny came back in with a smile.  
  
"Well there certainly are a pair in there who were as busy as these two, but unfortunately for you, they aren't Ron and Hilary. It's your friend Chanay and some other Slytherin guy." I grinned at Ginny.  
  
"If you tell McGonagall, that's going to be the end of you two" Pansy spat at us.  
  
"Empty threats Pansy. Empty threats." We walked of laughing. My laughter soon died away, as I realised I had advanced DADA later on and I hadn't practised the protector shield at all. With a sinking feeling I made my way to Transfiguration.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I couldn't completely remember what had happened the night before. All I could remember was tripping on the stairs and falling, then waking up in the hospital wing with a bandage on my side. I could have sworn that I heard Malfoy mutter something just before I fell, but I couldn't be sure. I tried to think back to last night.  
  
"You have a visitor Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey informed me.  
  
I looked around expecting to see Harry or Ron or Ginny or Hilary, but the person that was making their way to me was the last person in the world I wanted to see. Malfoy made his way to my bed and sat down. Madam Pomfrey was making her way into her office.  
  
"So how are you Granger?" he was looking at Pomfrey as he said this.  
  
"Why do you wa."  
  
"Look Granger. I'm not here to see if you're ok. What do you remember from last night? Does any of it include me?" his eyes were darting everywhere as he said this.  
  
"Yes there is something actually. I know that you brought me up to the hospital wing last night" I said slyly. I swore that I saw him look a bit relieved. It made me wonder if he had made me trip up. I had made him the hot conversation topic, not to mention ruined his reputation.  
  
"I saw anger wash back over him. "If you tell anyone that I took you here, I will personally see to it that you little cut becomes more drastic. My reputation has already been walked on enough."  
  
I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Hang on. Me! Sorry for Malfoy! When he is the most uncompassionate human on the Earth! I figured it was the blood loss that was affecting my head. Madam Pomfrey bustled over.  
  
"I need to check your cut." She muttered a few words and the bandage became transparent. I could see a long scar.  
  
"Well, it looks all better. The scar won't go for another 4 months. You'll need to apply this cream just before you go to sleep every second night. It will quicken the removal of you scar. You are free to go now, but you are not going to any more classes today. I want you to take it easy in you common room."  
  
I got up and winced. There was still a little bit of pain in my side. I walked back to the common room and sat down in front of the fire. I was starving. I hadn't eaten breakfast so I walked through the door that lead to the kitchens.  
  
"Hello misses. Is there anything Spunkle can get you?"  
  
"Yes thanks Spunkle. I would like you to bring my lunch up to the Heads common room as soon as it's ready. Thank you so much."  
  
I walked back out and into the common room. I sat back in the comfy couch and pulled the coffee table beside me. Luckily the 'Thoroughly Revised Revision of Hogwarts: A History' was sitting beside me. This version was so big that I had to put a featherweight charm on so I could hold it. Harry had got it for me last Christmas and I was only half way through it. I settled down and became divulged in the book. I heard the door open.  
  
"Just put it here thanks Spunkle." I motioned to the coffee table beside me.  
  
"No, I'd rather put it here. That way I wouldn't have to come to close to you. And my name is not Spunkle" drawled the cold voice of Malfoy. I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"And just what are you putting down for me?"  
  
"Your homework. Trust me, I'd rather not. But I have orders from McGonagall."  
  
"Why, how sweet. Accio Homework." The pile of papers flew towards me. There was a note from McGonagall that said that the work was due next week at the latest.  
  
"Misses. Here is your lunch Miss."  
  
"Thank you. Just put here on the coffee table. Here is a sickle for your efforts."  
  
"No Miss!" the elf looked shocked. "We do not accept payment for our services" he squeaked and ran out the door in a half bow. My efforts with S.P.E.W. weren't going anywhere. The elf just wouldn't listen. I was seriously debating giving it up. It was costing me money and I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Well Granger. Do you always pay your servants for their work? Is that how low you can go?" he sneered at me.  
  
"Malfoy, obviously I don't pay EVERY servant, as you should know." He looked absolutely furious. I chuckled and turned back to my book.  
  
"You know Granger, you. you. ah, just forget it!" he stormed out of the common room. That was a first. He didn't have a comeback. I felt very satisfied at this thought and began eating my lunch.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
What was wrong with me? I didn't have anything to say back to her. Malfoy's always had the last word. I had made a complete fool of myself in front of her. Again. And now I had left the common room and had nowhere to go. Why didn't I just storm up to my room where I was heading in the first place? 'What is wrong with you Draco?'  
  
I decided to pay a visit to the Slytherin common room. I hadn't been there for a long time now. I made my way down and bumped into Ken.  
  
"Hey man. Are you on your way to the common room now?"  
  
"Yeah, for the first time in ages. Is it still the same? You know, full of scanty hoes and drugs?"  
  
"yeah it is. That's why Pansy and I spend as much time as we can away from there. She's waiting for me in the Astronomy tower. I'd better not keep her waiting." He winked at me and headed of.  
  
"Hang on. Are Crabbe and Goyle in there?"  
  
"Yeah, but their kind of high at the moment. I think Goyle is still in his right mind. He doesn't do drugs."  
  
I was surprised. One of the goons was actually normal. I decided to go and have a chat with him. I didn't do any crap like that, but I knew that everyone thought I did. I walked in and the whole room fell silent. It stunk in there. Then everyone started talking to me at once.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. Hows life?" Goyle had gotten to me first thankfully. He had lost a lot of weight since the sixth year, and now had muscles instead of flab.  
  
"Hey Goyle. Can we go somewhere these dopies can't find us? I can't stand being in the same room as them."  
  
"Yeah sure. Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Yep. Let's go." We left and went outside. We talked and walked towards the quidditch pitch. When we reached there I stopped walking.  
  
"Hey Goyle. There's no one here. Do you want me to train with you?"  
  
"Yeah that would be good. I'll play attack, and you can be defence."  
  
We unlocked the quidditch store cupboard and took out our brooms and the quidditch balls. I grabbed the quaffle and handed it to Goyle. We got on our brooms, and I let one of the bludgers go.  
  
After a few hours we were sweating and puffing. I had managed to put more goals past Goyle, but he wasn't far behind. We packed everything up, and locked it all away. I performed a smelling charm on myself, so I smelt the nice, and Goyle did the same. We went inside. I said bye to Goyle, and he went down to his common room. I kept going up to mine. The training session was just what I needed to get my mind of everything. When I got in the room, Granger was still in front of the fire. She was doing her homework. I rolled my eyes. I would have taken a holiday if I got an extension on my work. She didn't even notice I was there. I walked past her and started up the stairs.  
  
"Where were you? Professor McGonagall came past. It was your turn today to patrol the corridors you know." I swore to myself under my breath. I was going to get hell from McGonagall tomorrow.  
  
"So. What did you do? Someone had to patrol the corridors."  
  
"I did that. I needed a walk anyway. I had been sitting the whole day and needed to stretch my legs. It didn't have anything to do with you. You're on duty tomorrow anyway."  
  
"But it's your shift!"  
  
"It was yours today, but I did it instead, even though I was hurt, because of you. I heard what you said before I fell. You're lucky no one knows."  
  
"Well, I didn't ask you to patrol the corridors and I didn't trip you up" I said heatedly. I knew that I was blushing. How could she know what I did?  
  
"Well Malfoy, I suggest you do it tomorrow or McGonagall will know that I did the shifts tonight, and that wouldn't be right, especially in my condition."  
  
She covered for me? I wonder why she did that. I was grateful, but it didn't make sense, seeing as she had made my life hell for the past week. I trudged upstairs for a nice long sleep.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I would have told McGonagall everything, except for the fact that I had blackmail evidence against Malfoy. I knew it would only be valid for a week, but I could still keep him from being insulting for a week. He owed me, and he knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was that peeps? I know it took me FOREVER to post it, but it's here at last. I'm planning to make next chappie the ball, unless something else comes up. I am so bad at cliffies. I really wanted to leave you all in suspense. Oh well. Press the GO button, and I'll put up another chapter! Sounds fair, doesn't it? oh and all you reviewers, once again, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!aHaaH 


	10. Winter Wonderland Unmasked

A/N: That last chapter was a long one full of crap. I had nothing to write! And I needed some kind of a plot to follow on from! This one will be heaps better.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 10: Winter Wonderland Unmasked ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
It was a Saturday and today was a Hogsmede weekend. The ball was coming up and the students had to go and get outfits for the ball. I had planned the Hogsmede weekend with Professor McGonagall. All the girls were going there today, and all the guys would head down tomorrow, so people wouldn't see each other's out fits. Malfoy and I had prepared the invitations and they had been distributed. The prefects had finished decorating, but an invisibility charm had been put on it by Dumbledore, and would be revealed on the night. I still hadn't found anyone to go with to the ball. I knew that I could always ask Neville, but I decided that I'd rather go alone. It's not like anyone would know who I was anyway. There was an unmasking scheduled at midnight. The ball would start at six pm, and the years 4 and under would be transferred to another room at 9.00pm for another two hours of partying, then finish up at 11.00. It was all planned and set to go.  
  
"Mione, hurry up or we'll miss all the good stuff!" Ginny was tugging my arm. There were masses of girls on their way out. The kids who couldn't go to Hogsmede had been given magazines with all the dresses. There had been a system set up. They would choose one, and a replica would appear. They would try it on, and find which size fit them. The dresses would disappear after 15 minutes. The one's they liked were then ordered and sent in.  
  
"Move mudblood. You're blocking the way." Pansy was pushing her way through. I was about to throw back a comment when Hilary dragged me off. We walked around Hogsmede. There were 5 shops to choose from.  
  
"Ooh Mione. That looks wonderful on you!" I was wearing a gold shimmery gown. It was satin half way down my stomach, then a see through shimmery material that flowed over the skirt and the rest of my stomach. It was beautiful, but I could see my scar through it. That definitely wasn't going to work.  
  
"OMG Hilary. That is so gorgeous. I spun around and gasped. She was wearing a light bluey silvery dress. It had spaghetti straps and little diamantes all over it. The top was tight and satiny, and the bottom was also satiny, but flowed to her feet. It was beautiful.  
  
"You should really get that Hilary. It looks so nice!"  
  
"Thanks Mione. I think I will get It." she payed for it and we went into the next shop.  
  
"Hey Hilary. There's a pair of shoes here that would look nice with that dress." they were silver and strappy with diamantes on them. She bought those, and we resumed looking at the dresses.  
  
Ginny squealed. We hurried over. She was holding a deep green strapless dress.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it? Green is a wintry colour isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah of course it is Ginny. Go and try it on," I told her. The dress was really nice, but looked even better when she stepped out. It was a silk flowing material that wasn't flowy. It hugged her figure, but loosened out a bit from the hips down. There was a lighter green chiffon covering the dress over the satin.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. That's beautiful. You should really get it." I could hear Hilary doing something behind me. I turned around to ask her what she was doing, when she stood up with a smile on her face.  
  
"And I've found nice shoes to go with the dress." She was holding a pair of criss crossed strapped dark green shoes. They appeared to change colour in the light to silver and back.  
  
Ginny bought her dress and shoes and we went on. In the next shop I found my dress. It was a deep aqua colour, which changed colours with movement, from bluey green to a pale blue. It was beautiful. The straps where about 5 cm in width, and sat around the shoulders instead of on them. The top half was satiny, and slowly faded out into a chiffon type material at the ankles. The bottom was cut crooked, some bits long, some long. I only needed to buy a good pair of shoes, because my feet could be seen under the dress.  
  
I was really disappointed that Hilary and Ginny had to know who I was at the ball, but I really didn't want to go shopping by myself, and if I got bored I would know who they were at the ball. We left the shop. All our dresses and shoes were supposed to arrive in Ginny and Hilary's dorm at 10.00am the next weekend, which was the day of the ball. We went into the next shop. I had to find the perfect pair of shoes. We looked for a long time. I tried on so many shoes. Finally I found a pair. They were straight strapped and a mix of silver and pale blue. I bought the shoes and we made our way to shop of masks. Ginny found one straightaway. It was a dark green like her dress and had silver designs all over it. Hilary and I took a bit longer.  
  
At last I found one. It was a paleish blue, and had silver tiny snowflakes stuck on. Hilary took much longer. She finally found a silver mask with pale blue stars. We bought them and then made our way to the three broomsticks. I went and ordered three butterbeers and returned. We spent the rest of the evening drinking butterbeers, eating lunch, and making plans for the ball.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
It was a cold and windy day outside, and I was loving it. There was no Granger in the common room, so I had it all to myself. I had made specific plans with the house elves. I had ordered my lunch and little snacks in between for certain times. All was going well until my lunch came in. I heard a house elf squeak behind me.  
  
"Here is your lunch Miss Granger Miss." The elf sounded very familiar, not to mention had called me Granger. I spun around to tell it off.  
  
"Dobby?" it was Dobby. He had new clothes on, and looked much healthier than he did at our place.  
  
"Master! Dobby is so sorry sir. He thought you's were Miss Granger Sir. Dobby will punish himself Master Sir." He started banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Uh, Dobby, hello? I'm not your master anymore, remember?" I didn't know he had got a job here. I sort of felt sorry for him. He had been treated like dirt at our place. I would have to remember to tell father that Dobby was here.  
  
I actually believed for a moment that my father was still alive. I felt sadness and anger stir up inside me. "Get out Dobby now, and I don't want you to serve me ever again!" I threw an apple that was sitting on the tray at the wall and put my head in my hands. I needed to get a grip on myself.  
  
I needed to find a date to go with to the ball. I couldn't take Pansy because she had a boyfriend, and I didn't really like or know any other Slytherin's. But, then again, no one would know it was me behind a mask. All I had to do was make my hair a different colour and no one would recognise me. It was all set. Who knew, I might even meet someone interesting there.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
Hurry up Mione. She was meant to be here by now. It was 3.00 and Mione was supposed to be here after her shower and meet us here. Hilary had just showered and was sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine. Hermione came through the door looking flustered. She was wearing a t-shirt and a skirt.  
  
"Sorry guys, I lost track of time."  
  
"That's ok Mione. Now take you hair out of the towel." She took her hair out and I dried it with a flick of my wand. Mione's hair had grown a bit more since Malfoy had cut it, but there wasn't enough to do a lot with. I straightened it with my wand and then sat with Hilary and looked through the magazines for ideas. Mione came over and flipped through them as well.  
  
"You do know that we have to change our hair colour don't you?" Mione was really into this whole thing.  
  
I flicked my wand and my hair turned a darker shade of red. Hermione changed her hair to a nice light brown and Hilary made her already blonde hair have platinum blonde streaks. We looked a bit different, but not much. I found a nice one for Hilary.  
  
"Ok Hilary, we're using this one on you." I muttered the incantation and her hair became straight. It was pulled up and put into a messy bun with large bits of hair falling out here and there. It looked wonderful.  
  
"That looks great Hilary. Ok now that's you sorted, me an Ginny have to pick one."  
  
"This one is right for you Ginny." Mione muttered another incantation and I felt a funny tingling sensation. It was as if invisible fingers were doing my hair. The sensation stopped and I looked in the mirror. My hair was down, but the front bits had been pulled back into a mice clip. It looked really nice.  
  
"Ok Mione. I have chosen one for you." I flicked my wand and her nice straight hair began to curl. Soon she had random curly strands throughout her hair, with straight bits in between. It looked really good. I wished I had thought of it for myself.  
  
"Wow Ginny. That's really nice. Now we have to put on our dresses."  
  
"No, first it's make up." Hilary had already pulled out her make up case.  
  
"Why do we need make up? We're going to have masks on you know" Hermione said looking at us quizzically.  
  
"Ok firstly, the mask only covers the eyes and secondly, what about the unmasking!" she really needed to get a clue sometimes.  
  
"Oh, of course. I forgot." We rounded on her and did her make up. She did Hilary's and Hilary did mine. Hermione flicked her wand and our nails were painted in a flash. Mine were a light shimmery green with a small leaf painted, Hermione's were a shimmery aqua with a small silver snowflake, and Hilary's were silver with pale blue stars all over them. I got into my dress as did the other two. We put on our shoes. Hermione then charmed each of our masks to stay on our faces and not fall off until we took them off. She had done a good charm. It felt as if I wasn't even wearing a mask. I grabbed my bag and walked down with the other two.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
These dress robes were great. They felt like a soft blanket, not to mention they were a dark blue and manlier unlike those maroon ones. This was the first time I was wearing them. Fred and George had got them for me last Christmas. My mask was dark blue with icicles hanging off, and it looked good with my red hair. Harry told me to change my hair because everyone would know who I was. As if! No one would guess it was me.  
  
"Hey Ron. I like your outfit." Someone in plain blue said to me. I cursed under my breath. I should have changed my hair. Harry was standing next to me and started sniggering. He was wearing the green dress robes my mother had gotten him in fourth year and a green mask.  
  
"Shut up Harry! I bet that was just a fluke." But it wasn't everyone who walked past recognised me.  
  
"Right, that's it. I'm going to go and change my hair colour."  
  
"To late mate. Here come the girls." I looked up and saw Hermione, Ginny and Hilary come down, they looked beautiful. Harry walked up to the girl in the green dress and took her away. That was Ginny. So which one was Hilary?  
  
"Hey Ron" said the one with brown hair. I took a stab.  
  
"Hi Hilary."  
  
"I'm Hilary Ron. The one with blonde hair came and took my hand. "oh, sorry Hilary."  
  
"Don't worry. Come on, or we'll be late."  
  
I linked one arm with Hilary and one arm with Mione. I didn't want her to be by herself. We got to the ball and entered the doors. A couple of people looked at us. We all let go and looked around. I spotted a drinks table.  
  
"Hey! Drink! I'm going to get some butterbeer." I went off and dragged Hilary along with me.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Hey Mione. Dow you want to come and get a drink with us?" Ginny looked sincere, but I knew she wanted to dance with Harry.  
  
"No, I'm not really thirsty. I'll just go and sit here, and talk to some other people. Save me a seat at dinner if I haven't already got one!" I winked at them and then went and sat down. This was going to be a long night. I looked around and saw someone sitting by themselves at another table. I got up and headed towards them.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"Hi. Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw a gorgeous girl standing there. I nodded and looked at her. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't remember ever seeing anyone like her. Then again, she could have changed her hair and eyes. I realised I was staring.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" I asked her, just so I'd have something to say.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice thanks." I got up and got two butterbeers. We just sat in silence for a while.  
  
"so, what house are you in?" she asked me.  
  
"I can't tell you that otherwise you could guess who I was."  
  
"Yeah I guess. So, what are your interests?"  
  
"Um, I like a lot of stuff. I like to swim, play quidditch, you know, ordinary things."  
  
"Oh really. I love to swim and play quidditch too. Are you on one of the house teams?"  
  
"Yeah, are you"  
  
"Yeah I am as well. Which position do you play?"  
  
We had a conversation about quidditch and swimming and an of assortment things ranging up to toothpastes, when the dinner bell rang.  
  
"Well I'd better get back to my table now. I'll come back afterwards."  
  
"Ok, and when you come back, we are going to dance." She blushed and went over to a table I couldn't see.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
He was really nice and handsome. I wondered who he was. Well I guess I'll find out at the unmasking.  
  
"Hey Mione. Are you having fun?" Hilary asked me cautiously.  
  
"Yeah Hilary, I'm having a great time. I met a guy over there, and he likes a lot of the stuff I do, so I can have a well-based conversation with him."  
  
"That's great Mione!" Ginny and Harry had just joined us.  
  
"I wonder when and how the food gets here, and if it'll be enough." Ron looked very bored. He hadn't eaten for a long time, which can have consequences.  
  
As if the house elves had heard him the tables all around them erupted with plates and plates of food. The prefects really had done a great job of decorating. Snow was falling and disappearing just before it touched someone. There were icicles hanging around everywhere and small ice fairies were darting here and there. There was never melting snow everywhere, which was soft and dry to the touch. It looked great. The food was also fantastic. There were little tables placed everywhere with a mini snowman holding a candle in the centre. We ate and talked for about an hour. After the plates had been wiped clean, the music came back on. Everyone stood up and made their way to the dance floor. I stood up and walked around looking for the mystery man. I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Looking for me?" he was standing behind me smirking. That smirk was oddly familiar, but it couldn't be Malfoy. He wasn't as nice as this. I took his hand and led him onto the floor. There was a fast song on and we were dancing in the centre of everyone. I looked around and saw Ginny and Harry dancing, and I saw Ron dancing with Hilary with a cupcake in one hand. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the man.  
  
The music stopped and a slow song came on. I looked at the guy horrified. He looked back at me, and I swear I could see fear in his eyes.  
  
"You know what, I feel a little thirsty. Do you want to go and get a drink?" I was already making my way to the drinks before I finished.  
  
"Good Idea." The man followed me and I got two glasses of butterbeer.  
  
"At least their playing slow songs for all those couples out there huh?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose so. Do you know what would be funny, if we started to dance as if a fast song was on in the middle of them all."  
  
He laughed. The slow song finished and a fast one came on. "Lets go." I pulled him back and we continued dancing. I had seen Ron eating his cupcake while slow dancing with Hilary. He was so tactless sometimes, but Hilary didn't seem to mind. We danced and talked for another hour until the music stopped.  
  
"Well it is nine o clock. I am going to have to ask the fourth years and under to follow Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney and Snape to another venue." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as ever as he watched the young kids leave. Once they had all gone the music resumed. Another slow song was put on. I groaned and headed off the floor. The guys stopped me.  
  
"We might as well dance, other wise we're going to be in the loo all day instead of here from too many drinks." I was glad that he had suggested it and I put my arms around his neck.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I think that I really liked her. It felt so right when we were dancing together. She was just the right height. I don't know what made me ask her to stay; I guess I was just sick of not having a girlfriend.  
  
"You can tell me now who you are you know. I'm going to find out in a little while," I said in her ear. I could feel her shiver.  
  
"No I can't. You'll just have to find out after two hours." I smiled and continued dancing with her.  
  
She was still reluctant to dance with me in the slow songs, which were more frequent now that the little kids had gone. Soon enough though she relaxed. I couldn't wait to find out who she was. Imagine if she was Granger. I snorted out loud at this thought.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing." Come to think of it, it could be Granger, she was a little bit nice, but she could never have the same interests as me. That wouldn't work. I had tensed up during that thought, but relaxed when I realised where I was.  
  
We kept dancing in all the songs. Over the hour, there had been only one fast song. We went to get a drink before going back out onto the floor. I danced with her until Dumblerdore stopped the music at ten minutes to midnight.  
  
"Now this is the last song before the unmasking. There will be half an hour more afterwards, and then I daresay you may go to the after parties in you common rooms." Some people looked around sheepishly.  
  
The music began again. It was another slow one. I took her into my arms. We danced in silence this time. I looked at her and looked at me. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her. She kissed me back. It felt so good. We would have kept going if the damn music hadn't stopped. I looked at her. it was time to take off our masks.  
  
"Ok, I'm going first" she said. I waited in anticipation. She took her mask off, and looked at her. I was speechless for a few seconds. I turned around and ran out of the hall without taking off my mask. I ran up to the common room and whipped off the mask. I threw it into the fire. I sat down, until I realized that she would be coming up any second. I was about to go to my room when I heard footsteps outside the portrait. Luckily I had worn a decent shirt and pants under the dress robes. I threw off the robes and stuck them under the couch. I threw myself on the couch and tried to look as if I had been there for a long time.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she had tearstains. I could see them, but she still looked beautiful.  
  
"Well the ball's finished isn't it Granger?" Why aren't you there dancing with some prissy boy? Didn't find one did you?"  
  
I could tell she didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop herself. I just wanted to dance with her again, but Malfoy's did not associate with muggle borns. She walked briskly to the stairs. I could see she was crying again.  
  
"Hey Granger!" she stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, nothing. Just go and keep crying like a baby!" I shouted at her. She ran and slammed her door. I was angry now. Angry because I wanted to be with the girl at the ball, but not with Granger, and they happened to be the same person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I'm evil and this chapter is fluff, fluff, fluff! Trust me, I wanted to make it much more fluffier, but I couldn't. I didn't want to do that to all you people out there. Review. Did you like the chapter? They're still not together, and I'm glad about that. I never thought I could keep it off for this long! O well. THANK YOU ALL YOU DEVOTED REVIWERS! Personal notes will come next chapter, as my chapter hasn't had time to upload yet, so I haven't seen what you guys think of it yet. 


	11. Will He Tell Her?

A/N: Wow! 44 reviews! Impressive. I just found out yesterday that my settings weren't accepting anonymous reviews. I'm not writing personal notes anymore. I appreciate your ideas and I definitely take them into consideration! But I'm sure all of you like me would rather have me spend time on the story than on the thanks. If you have questions then I will answer those if there's something you don't understand. THANK YOU ALL REVIWERS! Especially my first and continuing reviewer! You know who you are.  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do these, so if I forget again, refer to chapter one. I only own the plot, Ken and Hilary.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 11: Will He Tell Her? ~*~*~*~  
  
HILARY'S POV  
  
I had talked to Dumbledore and he had imposed new rules on the castle for my safety. I was removed from my normal dorm and moved to another more protected one, still in the Gryffindor common room, but it was a different more comfy room than my old one. Dumbledore was letting me keep one person with me, and I was going to ask Hermione, but I thought she would rather stay in her common room, so I asked Ginny instead. She agreed and I told her everything. To my surprise she understood what I was going through and wouldn't tell anyone unless I did. Ginny and I were the only one's allowed in, unless we invited someone else in. I was glad that I was a little safer like this, but I had to be monitored at all times. One of the ghosts would inconspicuously follow me from class to class, but not so it was obvious. My parents were communicating with Dumbledore through the Order, and Dumbledore would give me any messages from them.  
  
"Hilary. A little help please!" Ginny was trying to hold my cat that had gone ballistic and was scratching her. I grabbed Honey and took her to my room.  
  
"Phew. That cat of your's is psycho."  
  
"No she's psychic. My cat is special; she can communicate with me if there's danger around. Kind of like Harry and his scar, except mine doesn't hurt."  
  
Ginny was looking at me with an open mouth. I laughed at her. We had finished unpacking so we went to the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess. Ron was winning as usual. He had never lost once and everyone was getting a bit annoyed with his boasting.  
  
"Hi Hilary, Ginny. This games gonna be over in a . second." Ron's knight had just check mated Harry's king. He turned around and smiled at us.  
  
"Yes Ron. Anyway, has anyone seen Hermione? I haven't seen her for ages, and I wanted to say bye before we go" Harry said looking around.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her for quite a while. Mind you, when I have seen her, she looked pretty low. It is because of that guy at the ball. She hasn't heard anything from him." I was pretty worried about her. I wanted to tell her about Dumbledore's plans.  
  
"Well I'm going to her common room, and your coming with me Harry. We have to see her before we leave." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and walked out of the common room. Ginny was going back to the Burrow, and Harry was going with her because he wanted to spend Christmas with her. Ron wasn't going because he said he didn't want to be around those two, but I knew it was to keep me company. He could be really sweet and caring sometimes.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
We went up and knocked on Hermione's common room door. Malfoy opened it. He looked us up and down.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"We want to see Hermione" I said this as I pushed my way past him and into the room. Ginny followed me in.  
  
"I wish you luck. She hardly ever comes out of her room. Probably too scared she won't be able to take her eyes off me if she looks at me." Malfoy sneered at us.  
  
"No I think she's in there so she doesn't puke at the sight of your face." Ginny smirked at him and led me up the stairs.  
  
"Mione? Can we come in. we want to say bye before we leave."  
  
"Yeah sure guys." She opened the door. There were blotchy tear marks on her face. She had obviously cried last night. Ginny and I hugged her as we stepped in. she sat on her bed.  
  
"Here are your presents. You're not allowed to open them until Christmas or I'll kill you." She laughed as she said this. The laugh didn't reach her eyes though. She really did like this guy.  
  
"So Mione. Are you going anywhere for the holidays?"  
  
"No I decided to skip on that this year." There was silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Oh this is stupid. Mione get changed. We have two hours left here and we're going to make the most of them. We're expecting you in your common room in 15 minutes or I'm coming in," Ginny said. As we were leaving, I could see a little smile on her face.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I stepped out and made my way to the common room. I had put on a pair of pinstriped black pants and a green striped jumper with my runners. It wasn't that warm, but it wasn't freezing either. I had charmed my clothes to make sure they kept me warm in any conditions. I went down the stairs to see Harry and Ginny sitting in a couch at the end closest to the door and Malfoy in a chair as far away from them as possible. They were throwing dirty looks at each other. I couldn't help it. I snorted with laughter. They all looked my way.  
  
"Hey Mione. Nice to see your smiling again." Harry came and opened the door for us. I completely ignored Malfoy as I went out.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"Um, I don't actually know. I just wanted to get you out of there."  
  
I scowled at her. "Well Ginny Weasley, you'd better come up with something good you know. I could be getting some work done right bout now!" I grinned at them, successfully predicting their expressions. We entered the common room and Ron and Hilary came up to see me. They looked a bit concerned. I saw Ginny look sternly at them and smiles replaced concern. "Hey guys. Ginny said that we're going to do something interesting now."  
  
"Yeah I did. We're going to have a snowball fight. Now. Outside. Mione and me against you three. We only need the two of us because we are so experienced."  
  
Hilary looked hurt at Ginny. "Oh, and Hilary is also on our team." She brightened up at this.  
  
We went outside and started building our forts. After about forty five minutes after chasing each other over the Hogwarts ground in the knee deep snow, Harry and Ginny had gone somewhere as had Ron and Hilary. Because we were playing over such a large area of ground, I had no idea where to look for them. I decided to head back to the castle. The snow here was so deep. It came up past my knees. I knew it was going to take me forever to get back to the castle. I searched my pockets for my wand so I could melt the snow. It wasn't there! OMG how could I have lost it like that! I was starting to get hysterical. I must have dropped it while I was throwing snowballs. I started the long step of retracing my steps. It was much harder, because now I had to plough my way through the snow. I came up to a tree and leant against it. I was so tired. I looked ahead of me and saw Malfoy sitting against the one opposite me. He was deep in thought and hadn't noticed me yet. He looked almost sweet sitting there with pink cheeks. I stared at him for a moment before snapping out of my trance.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." He looked up in surprise at me. "Um, I've lost my wand. Can you run a check on the grounds to see where it is?" I knew the answer.  
  
"Why would I help you Granger?"  
  
"Because I have to find it, and I think I'm getting frostbite on my toes from standing in the snow for so long."  
  
"Granger I have better things to do than look for your wand which YOU dropped. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to the castle." He put his hand in his pockets. He was obviously going to do a melting charm. At least I would be able to follow him to the castle then find Harry or someone to help me. My feet were really hurting by now.  
  
"Solarium inflamare." A little bit of fire shot out from his wand and melted the snow. I started to make my way to the melted path and fell over. My feet were on fire. They were numb and cold as ice. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes. It was so painful.  
  
"Malfoy!" I cried. He turned around slowly.  
  
"What Granger. I'm feeling a bit chilly you know." He sneered at me.  
  
"Malfoy. I can't stand. I can't walk. My feet hurt really bad." I said this all in a choked voice. I knew I was going to faint soon from the pain. Malfoy came over to me with a little look of concern on his face. I was struggling to breathe.  
  
"Empericio" Malfoy muttered. There was a warm tingly feeling going through me. The pain disappeared, but I was still absolutely freezing. I guessed my warming charm on the clothes had worn off.  
  
"Thanks. I owe you one." Who would imagine, me owing a Malfoy. I tried to walk, but my feet were still too numb and I couldn't move. I fell over into the snow and dissolved into tears. I was going to be stuck here for a long time without my wand. Malfoy would never help me. I felt someone pick me up and carry me. I was too cold to look at him. I knew it was Malfoy. I closed my eyes and held onto him.  
  
This feels oddly familiar. I opened my eyes. All I could see was his arm holding my legs as my head was against his chest. I didn't have the energy to look at his face. I didn't know what it was, but I was sure I had held him like this before. I thought this and then blacked out.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
She was so light. She really needed to eat more. I knew that I should have taken her to the hospital wing, but I took her to our common room instead. She had fainted. I put her in front of the roaring fire. I went and got several large blankets and performed a drying charm on her. I took off her shoes and socks. Her feet were bright blue. I felt them. They were freezing. I left her in front of the fire with heaps of blankets on and her feet directly in front of the fire. I made my way to the kitchens.  
  
"Hey. Can I have two hot chocolates, which stay warm and warm food for two. And make it snappy."  
  
The house elves gave me everything I needed in about five minutes. I took them back to the common room. She looked so peaceful on the couch. I used a handy spell of mine to get her awake again. She woke up.  
  
"Malfoy. What happened? Why aren't I in the hospital wing?"  
  
"God Granger. Do you have to ask so many questions? Just drink your hot chocolate," I snarled at her. I knew I shouldn't be so hard on her, but I had a reputation to keep up. She took her cup and drank it.  
  
"Can you move your toes?" I drawled.  
  
She looked like she was concentrating on moving them, but nothing happened. "Nope."  
  
"Fine. Eat your dinner. Then I have to take you up to your room." I forcefully shuddered at her. She looked at me.  
  
"No. I think I'll be fine down here thanks. I wouldn't want his highness to have to touch a 'mudblood' would I?" she said to me. She was really pissed off.  
  
"Fine." I took my plate of food and went to my room. If she wanted to get a bad back, that's fine by me. At least I wouldn't have to by carrying her. Who am I kidding? My father's gone. There's no reason to be the prat that I sometimes am.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." I turned around and gave her a cold look. "Thanks for doing this." She gave me a smile of appreciation. I shivered, glared at her and went to my room. I'm not a sissy, so I should stop thinking like one.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe he had looked after me so well. It was nice of him, but strange. I could move my feet, but I didn't want Malfoy to take me up to my room. He would hear my password if he did. I lay back down. I had to find someone and get them to find my wand. I moved over. Something poked my side. I looked down. Y wand was sticking out of my jean pocket and into my back. I slapped myself. I was so ignorant and stupid sometimes. It fell with a clatter to the floor and under the couch as I straightened up. I put my hand down and felt around for it. I felt my wand and something else. I pulled them both out and gasped.  
  
My wand was wrapped in a dark blue dress robe with silver fastenings. I had seen it before. I had been held in the arms that wore that cloak. The man in that cloak had abandoned me. But it couldn't be. There was no way. He would have gone with Pansy or something, not alone. I smelled it. It was familiar. The same sweet scent as Malfoy wore today. I looked down at the cloak in horror.  
  
It all made sense. Malfoy had run away from the ball because he was disappointed that it was me. It had felt so familiar and right when I was holding Malfoy today. That didn't explain why Malfoy looked after me. He was clearly disgusted that it was me at the ball he had kissed. OMG! I had kissed Malfoy. I had half a mind to spit right now, but I hesitated. I had liked the kiss, and the ball had passed now. I was so tired and confused. I put my head back on the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I couldn't sleep. I walked out to the common room to go to the kitchens and return my plate, as well as get another hot chocolate or something. I stepped into the common room. She was asleep. I went to the front and looked at her. She could move her feet as she was in a different position. My eyes travelled to her face and widened in shock.  
  
She had found her wand, and she was holding my dress robes. She was wrapped up in them, so I couldn't get them back otherwise I would wake her. She had probably guessed by now. How could I have been so stupid? I hadn't hidden the cloak. I mentally slapped myself and looked back at her. She stirred. I made to go, but it was too late. She had opened her eyes, looked at me questioningly, then at the cloak and back at me, comprehension drawing on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to piss all of you of and leave it at a cliffy (evil smile). Review! 


	12. We Need To Talk

A/N: Thank you Reviewers. Once again I cannot reply to your comments and questions because I my other chapter hasn't uploaded yet, and you guys haven't read it yet. Next chappie I'll answer all. BTW this is going to be FLUFFTASTIC!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hehe, I remembered it. I own Hilary and Ken and my wonderful, inventive and fabulous plot. (Modest aren't I?)  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 12: We Need To Talk ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Um. Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
We were both looking at each other. I was clutching the dress robes. His eyes were darting from me to the robes. They were his.  
  
"We need to talk," I said calmly to him.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He slumped in a couch.  
  
"Well. I found your dress robes under the couch when I was searching for my wand."  
  
"You told me your wand was lost outside" he snarled at me. I sighed.  
  
"I thought it was, but it turns out it was in my pocket the whole time. Now don't change the topic. Why did you run on that night?"  
  
"Why do you think Granger? I thought you were someone else, someone who wasn't a mudblood" he spat. I felt anger and hurt run through me.  
  
"You didn't know it was me. I only started off the night talking to you. I was having a nice conversation and it was going well. YOU were the one who asked me to dance. YOU were the one who insisted we stayed for the slow songs. YOU were the one that kissed ME!" I was shouting at him by now. I could feel myself shaking with anger.  
  
He looked at me in surprise, and I thought I could see hurt in his eyes, but I must have imagined it. He flounced off the chair and grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"If I had known I was kissing a mudblood, I would have spat it out, and washed my mouth with soap. I did this anyways when I came up to the common room afterwards." He pushed me back and stormed off to his room.  
  
I sat there crying for what seemed like ages, until I woke up in the morning. Malfoy was nowhere to be found. I was glad. I didn't want to see that slimy excuse for a shit ever again. I went to my room, performed a charm to hide my blotchy eyes and got changed into a pink fuzzy jumper and my track pants. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the room with my fluffy slippers on. I went through the door leading to the Gryffindor common room. Hilary and Ron were sitting in front of the fire playing chess as usual. I smiled and sat in front of them.  
  
"Hey Mione. How are you? We couldn't find you after the snowball fight yesterday," Ron explained.  
  
"Not to worry guys. I made my way back, and looked for you guys, but I couldn't find you" I lied.  
  
"Well Mione. I told Ron everything and Harry. They don't care" Hilary said with a weary smile.  
  
"That's great Hilary! Are you guys going somewhere?" I had just noticed their trunks beside their chairs.  
  
"Um yeah. We're going to HQ. Do you want to come? We would have given you further notice if we could find you" Ron said to me.  
  
"No thanks guys. I would rather relax here. I want to try and get some extra lesson with professor McGonagall anyway for better preparation for the NEWTS. You guys will have fun though. What time are you leaving anyway?"  
  
"After lunch."  
  
"Great. I can have lunch with you then. We'd better leave now you know. The dishes vanish at 2.00pm"  
  
We made our way to the Great Hall. We ate and talked for about two hours. I noticed Malfoy come in but ignored him completely. Finally it was 2.00pm.  
  
"Ok guys. I'll walk you to the doors." We walked in silence.  
  
"I'm going to miss you heaps. If you ever change your mind, owl us ok?"  
  
"Yeah of course Ron. I'll see you later then."  
  
I gave them each a long hug and then they got into their carriage and went off.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I haven't thought straight since I yelled at Granger last night. I saw the hurt in her eyes. Was I going soft? I think I was. I decided to apologise to Granger. I had been pretty horrible. I wasn't like my father. If I wanted to kiss a mud.muggleborn, then I shouldn't feel bad about it. I smiled at this thought. Was I becoming a nicer Malfoy? I knew my reputation was going to go down the drain for this, but I didn't really care. I was getting really tired of thinking up of new comebacks to everything everyone said, and I was tired of being labelled a stuck up prat. I decided to apologise to Granger when she got to the common room.  
  
I got out of my seat and went up the stairs to the common room. I stepped inside and sat on the couch waiting for her. I knew she might not come back for hours, so I picked up a book lying on the table. It was her Hogwarts: A History. I snorted. She really was a loser. 'Don't think bad thoughts Draco.' I opened the book and began reading. It was a pretty good book. I was really engrossed in it, so I didn't hear the door open nor see Granger step through it.  
  
"I would mind if you took your slimy hands off my book," she snarled and snatched the book out of my grasp. She stormed up the stairs. I knew how to stop her.  
  
"Hang on, Hermione." It worked. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Only my friends can associate with me by that name. People who call me mudblood aren't worthy of using it ferret."  
  
This got me really angry. "Look Granger. The only reason I sat here waiting for you was to apologize for the ball and snapping at you yesterday. Obviously Saint Granger is too perfect to accept that someone can change." I stormed up the stairs heading for my room. She looked shocked. I went past her and felt her hand on my shoulder. I shuddered. I could feel the coldness of it run through my jumper.  
  
"Kindly take your hand off me Granger."  
  
"Do you really mean it? Are you really sorry?" I turned around. She looked surprised.  
  
"Yes Granger I did." She looked at me and gave me a sincere smile.  
  
"Apology accepted. Now can you change and learn to be nice to me?"  
  
She was so kind. I didn't feel it was right for me to do what I did next. I felt she didn't deserve it. I bent down and kissed her again. She pushed me away. She looked half annoyed half pleased.  
  
"I didn't say we had to be going out or anything to be nice to each other. It is a bit of a leap from the way we used to treat each other. So why don't we begin with friendship first?" she extended her hand. I took it and shook it. Then I went to my dorm to get a book.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe he had said sorry. Well actually he hadn't, but the same message had gotten across. He had also kissed me. I really wanted to kiss him back, but it was all too weird for me. I had to take it slow. I walked back down to the common room and sat on the couch with my book. I opened it and was about to start reading when Mal.Draco, gees that sounded strange, came in and told me to budge up. He sat next to me, yet not close enough so we were touching.  
  
"Hey Draco. That sounds so weird. Anyway, why did you run away at the ball?"  
  
"Well Hermione, it does sound strange, I went because I really liked the person at the ball, and I thought it would be anyone except you. I was so shocked that I couldn't bear to take off my mask, in case I made a complete fool of myself."  
  
"Ok. Well. I guess we've already had a conversation at the ball, but there is one more thing I want to ask you. Are you becoming or are a death eater?"  
  
"No, I'm not and I'm not going to become one. I hate Voldemort and the whole idea about him. He was the one responsible for my father's death because my father was an uneducated sheep in his schemes. His life was wasted by Voldemort."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was sure he was into that whole thing. We talked a bit more on his relationships with Voldemort and other things. It was dinner at last.  
  
"I don't really feel like going to dinner in the Great Hall, do you?" he asked me.  
  
"No. I'll go to the kitchens and get the house elf's to get us something."  
  
"Make sure there's a lot of sweet stuff included."  
  
I grinned. He wasn't really that bad. I was beginning to see how he could become my friend. I made my way to the kitchens.  
  
"Hey Dobby. Can you send mine and Draco's dinner to our common room, with lots of desserts."  
  
"Can I bring it to Miss?"  
  
"Of course Dobby. Thank you so much." I was going to leave a sickle on the food platter after we had finished for Dobby to find. I went back up the room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Here is your food Miss, and Sir." Dobby looked terrified when he referred to Draco.  
  
"Thank you Dobby. I'm sorry for shouting at you the other day," Draco said. I was amazed. He was being so nice all of a sudden. Dobby put our food down, bowed and exited. We began eating. After an hour of eating, talking and laughing, we sat in front of the fire. I was so bored.  
  
"Hey Draco. You know, I can magic a movie to play." I winked at him. He looked back at me questioningly.  
  
"A movie? What the hell?"  
  
"Oh don't worry." He was so ignorant sometimes. I magicked an opaque screen to appear in front of the fire, and put in a movie called "Quidditch Love". It was a romantic movie revolving around quidditch. I knew Draco would like it because it was quidditch, and I would like it because it was a romantic movie. There was a bowl of popcorn on the table. I picked it up and put it in between us.  
  
The end of the movie came. I was crying. The main character had just died because of a bludger to the head, and he had never got to tell the girl that he loved her. Draco looked at me funnily. I laughed.  
  
"It was sad ok? Some people have emotions."  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm still bored."  
  
"Ok then. I'll play you at chess." I got out an old set Ron had given me for my birthday a little while ago. We played games for hours. I was so tired. My mind was barely functioning. I had put another movie on. It was 4.00 in the morning. I was sitting with me head on Draco's shoulder. He was sitting rapt in the movie. It was another one about quidditch, but not about romance. I yawned and fell asleep.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I had the best night of my life that night. The movies we watched were great. I always beat Hermione at chess. It was as if we had been friends forever. It came naturally. The last movie was fantastic. I had my arm around Hermione, but it was in a friendly way. I didn't even realise she was asleep. When it finished I moved to get up, when I noticed she was asleep. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I muttered "Accio blanket!" and covered her and myself in it. Then I too fell asleep, with my head on hers.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Hermione was still asleep. I looked at her. She stirred then woke up. she looked at me and smiled. She got off my arm and stretched. My arm was numb. I shook it out for a few minutes. We got up and I went to order breakfast. On my way down, I realised it was the afternoon, so I would get lunch instead. I came back in with two trays. We ate in silence, then we went to our respective rooms and got showered and changed. Because we were the heads, we were allowed to go to Hogsmede whenever we felt like it during the holidays. Hermione and I were planning to go there now. I changed into a grey shirt and black pants with my white sneakers. I went into the common room and waited for Hermione. She came out. She was wearing a pair of white pants, a lime green shirt, camel coloured jacket and camel coloured boots. Her hair was down with a small silver headband. She looked stunning. I had never taken the time before to see her out of her baggy uniform. I grinned at her. She grinned back.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked me.  
  
"Um, anywhere you want to. I was thinking of going to Honeydukes first, we need to get heaps of lollies for tonight during the other movies. And then we can go to the Three Broomsticks. Oh and I thought we could go to The Shining Wand for dinner tonight."  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good. Lets go." She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me down to the horseless carriage.  
  
We went to Honeydukes. Hermione bought a ton of fat free sweets and another ton of other things that weren't fat free. She magiked them all to be extra small so that they fitted in her pocket. I also bought a lot of sweets and charmed them to be smaller. We were walking out of the shop, when Hermione, who hadn't seen me buy my sweets, asked what I was doing with them, and that she had already bought enough for the both of us. I didn't care. I had over 100,000 galleons in the bank from my father's will. He left half of his earnings to me, and half to my mother. We made our way to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
I pulled out a mini chocolate frog and reversed the charm on it. Hermione did the same. I had already ordered drinks. We talked there for about an hour, and then made our way to the Shining Wand. The food was fantastic. It was about 10.00pm when we left. We made our way to the castle and back to our common room. Hermione went to her room and I went to mine.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I had had a great time today in Hogsmede. Draco could be so nice if he wanted to be. I got changed into my Ariel Pyjama's and put my matching dressing gown on top. I had little fluffy slippers. When I got there, I saw Draco in baggy pants with little snitches on them, and a skin-tight black tank. He was hot I admitted to myself. He was muscly, but not wrestling type muscly. It was just right. I saw him sitting with a HUGE pile of sweets next to him. I forgot! I turned around quickly and brought my small pile down. Once I was sitting next to Draco, I unmagiked the sweets and they resumed to their normal size. Draco's pile was twice the size of mine. My face fell, but I quickly out on a smile before he saw me.  
  
"Hey Mione. Can I call you that?"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever."  
  
"Accio lollies!" my lollies zoomed over to Draco's pile. I looked at him in surprise. He levitated the lollies to lie in front of us in one big pile. "Frecziu!" he had made the lollies unmeltable, as we were in front of the fire. I magiked a screen and put on a movie. We ate through the chocolate all night. I was watching a muggle movie at about 5 in the morning. I turned to Draco. He was fast asleep with his head on my shoulder. I smiled at him and kissed his head. It was friendly, but I knew if he were awake, he'd probably take it seriously. I sighed and turned back to the movie. After it finished, I fell asleep as well.  
  
Our holidays pretty much went like that. I had no intention of going to Grimauld Place, because I wanted to stay with Draco, and I felt in a way that I would be intruding on Ron and Hilary if I did. Draco and I became closer and closer over the month. We were pretty close, and I had to admit that he was one of my closest friends. I thought I'd never see the day it happened. Draco was so sincere and nice to me, but I noted that he acted like his usual self around everyone else. I wasn't going to try and change anything about him yet, but I was going to work on it.  
  
Soon enough the holidays were over. Harry, Hilary, Ron and Ginny were all due back at 5.00pm today. I was excited to see them so soon. Of course I had owled them, but I hadn't said anything about Draco and I. I wanted to explain it to them face to face.  
  
5.00 rolled around and I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for them to arrive. The portrait door opened.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! Ron! Hilary! I missed you all so much" I squealed and ran over to them. I stopped half way across the room. There was something wrong.  
  
"Um, what's the matter guys? Aren't you happy to see me at last?" I pouted at them in a joking way.  
  
"Um Hermione. There were a few things that happened just before we came back. I had one of my dream/premonition things again. Voldemort as you know has produced an heir, and we are trying to find her" Harry started to explain to me.  
  
"Oh. So you found out that it was a her. Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Um, yes we do. Dumbledore cleared some things up for us. Ginny and me went to Grimauld place, and we were told the rest of the story. Dumbledore was once married, and had children. Unfortunately, Voldemort murdered all his children. All of them except for one of his daughters. His daughter was spared and Voldemort kidnapped her because of her beauty. She was brought up to believe that Dumbledore hated her, and so she married Voldemort, and produced his heir. Now recently the order managed to bring Dumbledore's daughter back, but when one of the members tried to bring her small child back, he was killed instantly when he touched her. Dumbledore's daughter finally believed us that he always loved her, and she was kidnapped. Voldemort had put a special bond on the child. She could only be touched by her own blood, and whomever she loved."  
  
My mouth was hanging open at the end of this. I couldn't believe it. Firstly that Dumbledore had a child, and next that the threat of Voldemort was finally back.  
  
"So what happened to Dumbledore's daughter?" I asked Harry. He hung his head.  
  
"She went out to retrieve her child, as she could touch her, but Voldemort caught her and killed her." I gasped. "Voldemort was killed just as he killed Dumbledore's daughter. Two people can only hold his heir now. Dumbledore and Voldemort's most loyal deatheater, Lestrange. She managed to escape with the baby."  
  
"That's amazing. Does anyone know where she could be?" I asked Harry.  
  
"No. We have no idea. But since the baby has been born from the two most powerful wizards, it is highly likely that she will be ten times more powerful that Voldemort, yet maybe not as strong as Dumbledore. The Order is trying to find the baby. If we can get her to Dumbledore before she is five years of age, she will turn good, and will lose her power as the heir of Voldemort."  
  
"Well that's good. The Order has about four years to find her." I smiled at them.  
  
"Actually, Voldemort took more precautions and her year will pass by in stages of three months. We have to find her in a year."  
  
"Whoa. Well, my holiday wasn't nearly as eventful as yours! Um, I'm sure they'll find her! They are some of the best wizards in the world. Now tell me what else is happened in your holidays?"  
  
I just wanted to get the mood back to its cheery self. They all looked at me and then grinned weakly.  
  
"Look you guys. Go and have a shower and get changed. You're coming to my common room tonight. I bought so many lollies and chocolates the other day and I have a huge pile reaching half way up me to go. I'll see you down here in half an hour." They all smiled gratefully at me. I knew that chocolates, and a shower would get them in better spirits.  
  
I ran to my common room and took a quick shower. Then I changed into white track pants and a peachy coloured jumper. I stuck on my slippers and pulled my hair into two small pigtails. Good. I still had 15 minutes to go. I had told Draco what I was doing tonight, and told him to join us and make friends with the others. He agreed, but half-heartedly. The huge pile of lollies was sitting on the floor just in front of the couch. I put six huge beanbag pillow things around the sweets in front of the fire. I raced down to the kitchen and ordered six large hot chocolates. I also ordered the elves to bring up enough food for a party of six. I came back into the common room followed by about ten-house elves. They put the food and hot chocolates on the humongous coffee table that I had levitated to one side. I went back to the Gryffindor. They were all standing there, dressed in trackies like me. I led them through the portrait to my common room. I opened the door and led them in. they looked around in wonder, oohed and aahed, and then froze at once.  
  
Draco was sitting on one of the beanbag things. They were all looking daggers at each other. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OMG! I know! That was the fluffiest thing I've ever written! But I had to get them together some time! I hope you like my little twist in there about Voldemorts heir! I will write more of Ginny, Hilary, Ron's and Harry's POV later. I plan to do the inevitable soon and, ah, get D & H together at last! Review Lovely People!! 


	13. Draco’s new friends and… Girlfriend?

A/N:OMG!!! (Screaming here) so many reviews! I hope you liked the idea of them becoming friends first and the little twist with Voldemort's heir. And people who want me to email them; I can't because I never even check my mail. Sorry! I have to keep up my skool work. Falling behind here in class for you! Feel privileged! ;) Do you think they should find his heir or not?? BTW I have no idea about male fashion, sorry!  
  
Spyder-x: In answer to your question, Harry is banned during OotP, because Umbridge bans him right? But now she's gone, all the educational decree crap things are gone too. So Harry isn't banned anymore.  
  
Lady Scarlett 1: I think it was fluffy! That's just me though. I will make it fluffier, even though I don't particularly like writing fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know it by now! I don't think I'm going to be putting these in anymore. If your really worried, or you actually think I'm JK, then refer to chappie one. I don't think anyone even reads these!  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 13: Draco's new friends and. Girlfriend? ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I stepped in between Harry and the others and Draco. "Look, over the holidays I was stuck here without anyone to hang out and I made friends with Draco funnily enough." I winked at Draco. The others all looked at me shocked. "Don't look at me like that. I have made friends with him, and he is going to try and be civil towards you, so I suggest you make it easier, and do the same." They looked at me in awe. "Ok now sit down. There is a lot of food on the table, heaps of lollies and I'll put a movie on later."  
  
Everyone sat down on a beanbag thingy. It was quiet for a while during which we drank our hot chocolates. I turned and started talking to Ginny and Hilary. Harry and Ron started talking to each other. Draco looked pretty uncomfortable and out of it. I caught Harry's eye and gave him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes and struck up a conversation with Draco. About half an hour later, everyone was feeling a lot more comfortable. Draco apparently had apologised to Ron and Harry for his behaviour over the last years, and they had accepted it. They were talking about Voldemort and what Draco knew. I smiled gratefully at Harry.  
  
"Hey Mione. I'm starving! Can we eat already?" Ron asked. I sighed. How did I know that was coming? We all sat around the coffee table which I'd charmed to be taller, and turned the beanbags into chairs. We ate for about an hour. Ginny and Hilary were telling me about the interesting things they had bought over the holidays, and Harry, Ron and Draco were talking about quidditch. It was as if they were friends.  
  
"I am so bored. How about we play truth or dare (so original I know!)" Ginny smirked at us. Everyone agreed. I didn't think it was such a good idea seeing as Ginny was smiling devilishly, especially at me. I charmed the chairs into beanbags and we sat in a circle.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
"Ok guys. I'm going first. We need a bottle." Ron got up and brought back an empty butterbeer one. I span the bottle. It landed on Hilary.  
  
"Ok Hilary. Truth or Dare."  
  
"Um, Dare."  
  
"Ok. I dare you to. ooh I got it! On Monday at breakfast, you have to change Snape into a punk with blue hair in front of everyone." Everyone cracked up at this. Hilary looked horrified.  
  
"Ok Hilary it's your turn" I told her. She spun the bottle and it landed on Ron.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ok Ron. You have to put another spell on Snape after I've done the punk spell so he jumps on the table and raps a song from the Weird Sisters. Any song." There was going to be chaos on Monday especially for Snape. Ron span the bottle. It landed on Hermione.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok Mione. There is something I have wanted to ask you for AGES. Did you ever kiss Victor Krum at the Yule Ball and go out with him?" I groaned. It was so like Ron to ask something like that. I knew Ron wouldn't be mad anymore because he was with Hilary, but I thought he'd let that go all the same.  
  
"Yes I did Ron. I went out with him for a while, but distance became a problem, and yes I did kiss him at the Yule Ball." she spun the bottle. It landed on Harry.  
  
"Um, Truth."  
  
"Do I have to ask you something? I already know everything about you."  
  
"Yeah you do Mione," I told her.  
  
"Ok. Out of all of us, who would you pick to be there with you if there was only the two of you to defeat Voldemort and why?"  
  
"Hilary because she had some of his blood in him as I do. He is a powerful wizard and just as I have some of his power so does Hilary." It was a valid answer even though I did feel a little hurt. I think everyone did except Draco.  
  
Harry spun the bottle. It landed on Draco.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ok. You have to turn up to potions on Monday in a bikini. No boardies or anything." Draco looked gob smacked.  
  
"You can't do that! That's preposterous! Snape will kill me! Especially since he would have been humiliated by you lot already."  
  
"Sorry, a dares a dare" I explained to him.  
  
He span the bottle. It landed on me again. I groaned.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok little Weasley. Have you slept with Harry yet?" I couldn't believe he'd asked me that. I looked at Harry terrified. He looked just as scared at me. He mouthed a little no.  
  
"Noooo, Yes!" there was some kind of spell put on. I couldn't lie. Hermione and Hilary screamed. Ron jumped up and started yelling at Harry and me. His face was quickly going from red to purple. I couldn't hear what was going on. Harry was trying to calm Ron. Ron was screaming his head off at Harry and me, and Hermione and Hilary were bombarding me with questions. "Silencio!" the voices tuned out. I could see them all talking and shouting at me. I looked at Draco. He was smiling at me. I could tell that he had also used a silencing charm. Finally they calmed down. I undid the charm. Ron had gotten over his shock, and he didn't really care now, Hermione and Hilary had stopped badgering me, but I knew I'd have a lot to answer to later on.  
  
"Well I think we should put a movie on now." I was grateful Hermione had suggested that. She put it on. I crawled over to Harry and sat on his beanbag. Hilary went to Ron's. Hermione stayed where she was, as did Draco.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Everyone had gone and sat on each other's beanbags. They were all cuddling. I sat where I was and so did Hermione. This was stupid. I pulled my beanbag next to Hermione's. We watched movies for the rest of the night. Harry and Ron, I was calling them by their first names now, weren't that bad. I didn't really mind them. I couldn't believe everything that Harry had told me about Voldemort. I had told him that I wasn't going to, or was a death eater and he believed me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even realise that Hermione had scooted over and was leaning against me. I guess we were friends now so it didn't bother me. I was so tired. I looked around me. Everyone was asleep, except Hermione and me. She was about to fall asleep though, I could tell. I conjured three large blankets from the cupboard for everyone and fell asleep.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I had felt Draco put a blanket around us and everyone else. I still wasn't asleep. He could really be clueless sometimes I thought. I looked at him. He was so cute when he slept. Why couldn't Draco take a hint? I don't know how long I was watching him for, but what seemed like 10 minutes later, (turned out to be a couple of hours) he woke up and looked at me. I was leaning on his shoulder, sitting against him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was so strange actually acknowledging for the first time that he was giving me a real smile.  
  
Once again I was getting caught up in my own stupid thoughts, but who cares. Hang on, is it me, or is he getting closer? I snapped out of my daydream in time to see him 2 centimetres away from me. I felt him kiss me. This time though I didn't pull away. I kissed him back. I pulled back for breath and looked at him. Then I leant in and kissed him. He opened my mouth and felt around with his tongue. I don't know how long I was kissing him. We were just caught up in the moment, when I heard a shriek. I pulled away and looked around. Harry was smirking at me, Ron had an 'O' of surprise on his face. Ginny and Hilary were half smiling, half looking at me in disbelief.  
  
"Looks like you did a lot more than become friends with Draco when we were gone" Harry laughed at me.  
  
I opened my mouth to explain when I felt a small squeeze on my leg from Draco and shut my mouth. "Well I guess you've found out, and by the looks of it, you don't care." I was half lying to them, but it didn't matter. I knew they wouldn't believe me if I told them the real truth.  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco spent the rest of the morning talking about what had happened, and once that had become boring, it was back to Quidditch. Ginny, Hilary and I had all gone up to my room to talk about Draco and I, and Ginny and Harry. Just before lunch we had gotten over the news. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hilary had gone back to the Gryffindor common room. They were going to Hogsmede today, seeing as they were still on holidays until tomorrow. They had come back to school early to see me.  
  
I was going to be spending the day with Draco. He had planned to go for a picnic near the lake as our 'first date'. I argued that our first date could technically be the ball, but I left it at that because I wanted to go. I went to my room and quickly got dressed. It was a marvellous day today. Strange weather for winter. It was above 20 degrees Celsius. I put on a green skirt with different shades of green. It came up to just before my knees. I wore a white singlet top with my bikini on underneath and my white flip-flops. I charmed myself to stay warm and grabbed my sunglasses. When I reached the common room, Draco was sitting on the couch. He had on dark green boardies with small snitch to one side. I rolled my eyes. How typical. He also wore a light green polo shirt. He, like me had on flip- flops and sunglasses. I saw a large picnic basket to one side. He saw me and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it. We walked out of the castle and to a side of the lake that was still just in Hogwarts grounds, but concealed from people at the castle. Draco pulled out a large soft picnic blanket and put the basket on it. I went to edge of the lake and put my feet in. it was nice, but I guessed it must be much colder. My warming charm was keeping me warm.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
She looked so good. I set up our lunch and all. She was down at the lake. Her feet were in the water. I couldn't believe she wasn't cold. I smirked and walked quietly up behind her. I was a small distance from her when I broke into a run. I stretched my hands in front of me. I was about to make contact when she sidestepped. I didn't have time to stop. I ran straight into the water and fell over. I was soaking. I looked at her with fury. She was rolling around on the ground and laughing. It was so cold. I got out the water quickly. My skin was already incredibly blue. She was still laughing at me. I went to the blanket to get my wand and dry off.  
  
"Are you looking for this by any chance?" Hermione was twirling my wand in her hand.  
  
"Yes I am. Can I have it back?" I held out my hand.  
  
"No. I'll let you warm up" she performed the warming charm and a nice trickling feeling spread throughout me. "But I won't let you have your wand back." She was still laughing at me. Doesn't she get sick of laughing?  
  
"Can you at least do the drying charm? Please!" I pleaded with her.  
  
"No." I walked towards her to take my wand off her. She ran away from me. I started chasing her. She was incredibly fast. Much faster than me. I ran through the woods looking for her. I came back out of them. I had kind of dried off by then. She was standing there looking in the other direction. I smirked. She looked worried.  
  
"Draco? Stop playing games and come here now. I'll give your wand back." I walked up again very quietly behind her. She didn't hear me. I grabbed my wand and her.  
  
"Noink. Thank you. Now your going to take a bath." I stood near the lake. She was thrashing about. I threw her in. I started laughing so when she came back up she would see me laughing. I was getting sick of laughing and she still hadn't comeback up. I waited ten more minutes. She had probably done the bubble head charm, to make me think she was drowning. I half smirked. Twenty minutes passed. Stuff this I thought. If she was playing a joke then so be it. I was getting worried. I did the bubble head charm on myself and dived in. I looked around and saw her floating half way. She was unconscious and her wand was lying on the floor of the lake.  
  
"Accio wand!" the wand flew to me, and I stuck it in my pocket. Hermione was unconscious and stuck in some Grindylow's nest. I cut through the tall leaves and grabbed her. Once we reached the surface, I did a drying charm on both of us. I said another little spell and she spewed out a little water. I gave her some butterbeer and held her. Everything was normal again. We ate our lunch, which the house elf's had done a good job on. It was three o clock by now. Hermione cleared the basket and all with a flick of her wand. I looked at her, and kissed her. She kissed me back. We lay down and spent the rest of the day like that. It was getting dark. Hermione was lying next to me. I kissed her slowly and softly. She kissed me back and then pulled away.  
  
"It's going to be dark soon and we have to get back up to the school before then." I sighed and packed up the rug up. I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked back up the school. We got to our room through a special passage way concealed to one side. I went into the common room and went into our respective room. I went into my bathroom and did some laps in the pool size tub and then lay about for a while. After this I got out and put on my boxers with an old sweatshirt. I went back into the common room and saw Hermione sitting there in her dressing gown reading a book. I don't now what came over me, but I didn't want to see her just then. I turned around before she saw me and quietly went into my room.  
  
What am I doing? She is so nice, pretty, everything I want, yet I don't want. I felt sort of repulsed towards her. She was such a goody goody, and I was a typical bad boy. We just didn't fit. I was supposed to be screwing any girl without a care, and she probably wouldn't sleep with anyone until she's married. I might marry Granger! OMG! I decided that I just needed to sleep. I posted a note to my door and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was reading the same sentence over and over again. I was waiting for Draco. Why am I waiting for him? I thought to myself. Did I really like him in that way? I was so happy with him today, but I still felt a little coldness from him. He wasn't really my type. Who am I kidding! I am so happy with him; I really want to be with him. Or do I? I just imagined him standing in front of me with only boxers on. As appealing as that mental picture was, I wasn't excited that I'd be seeing him. Imagine him. He is the total opposite from me. He could be in there screwing some Slytherin chick, and I won't sleep with anyone, unless I know they're the one. Even if it is until I get married. Married to Malfoy! That thought almost repulsed me. I quickly got up and made my way up the stairs with my book. I looked at his door. There was a note on it. "Accio note!" it flew over.  
  
'Hey Hermione  
  
Sorry I'm not down in the common room with you but I feel really sick and tired at the moment. I don't think I'll see you tomorrow. I think I'll just take it easy so I have the strength to laugh at Snape and humiliate myself in Potions on Monday. So Sorry,  
  
-Draco Malfoy'  
  
I didn't feel sad that I wouldn't see him tomorrow, instead relieved. Maybe we had just taken this too fast. I went into my room and once again tried hopelessly to read. In the end I put it down and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning. The thoughts from last night came back to me. I expected to have lost those feelings of repulsion. I got up and went into the common room. I decided to go to the kitchens and bring my breakfast to my room. Draco was sitting on the couch eating his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Draco. Are you feeling better?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me strangely. "Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better, I still want to rest today though." He came up to me.  
  
"Yeah that's fine." I smiled at him. He kissed me. I kissed him back, but without feeling. I pulled away.  
  
"Look this just doesn't feel very right. We need to talk," I explained to him. He sat on the couch.  
  
"I did a lot of thinking yesterday, and quite frankly I was ten times happier hanging out with you when we were just friends." I expected him to be hurt or get angry. Instead he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm so glad you feel that way too. I'm not really sick, I just felt the same way about you, but I didn't want to hurt you." I smiled at him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Well then. Why don't you share some of your breakfast with me? You have too much anyway." I grabbed some of his food and began eating. The rest of the day went quickly. We went out and played a bit of quidditch, and hung out. I was so happy at the end of the day, and I could tell he was too. That evening I went to bed with a very content feeling.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
Mione had told us about her and Draco, and everyone but her felt a bit disappointed. I was eating breakfast and looking continually at the large clock above the head table. It was almost time. Hilary looked very nervous, as did Ron.  
  
It was time. Hilary ducked under the table and we heard her mutter an assortment of spells. She quickly came back up red in the face. We looked at Snape expectantly. Nothing happened at first, but then his hair gathered at the top of his head into large spikes and turned blue. We could see rings appearing here and there and his robes shrunk so he was wearing skating shorts and a t-shirt that stopped half way up his stomach. He looked totally different. People were catching onto what was happening and were laughing. Ron muttered another spell and the new Snape jumped onto the table, and began strutting up and down singing to music that flowed out of nowhere. He was break dancing now. The hall was roaring in laughter. Even McGonagall couldn't suppress a smile. He started dirty dancing with himself, and had the expressions to match. McGonagall was so close to laughing I could see tears in her eyes. The song finished and Snape skidded on his knees knocking the juice, bacon, eggs and everything else off the table and screeched like Michael Jackson. Everyone applauded while clutching their sides in laughter.  
  
He quickly got up and turned his appearance back to normal. I was half laughing along with everyone else. When I had heard what the others planned to do, I felt sick in the stomach, but I was glad I hadn't been asked to do that. I chose truth in the game anyway just in case. Snape's memory with my father was still fresh in my mind. The laughter eventually subsided and we headed off to our first lesson, Potions. I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco had already left to get ready. We entered the class and waited for Snape.  
  
The door opened and Draco entered. He was wearing his school robes. He looked at us. Hermione had done a special charm for Ginny and Hilary. They were in History of Magic. They would see everything that was going on in here, and Binns wouldn't know, because he never looked up. Draco took off his robes and draped them over the chair. He was wearing a skimpy polka dot bikini. It looked really wrong, seeing as he didn't have a chest. The Gryffindors all burst into laughter. He was tight lipped and looked furious. Even the Slytherin's were smiling and some were laughing. Snape entered. He too looked furious. He got up to the front of the class and looked shocked at Malfoy.  
  
"Why, Mr Malfoy, may I ask you are wearing that in my class?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't feeling very cold this morning. I was actually quite hot, and this was the only thing that could cool me off."  
  
"Mr Malfoy. You are a wizard. If you can't do a cooling charm, I'm sure you can ask someone who can. Now put on your robes."  
  
"I can't. They won't stay on me for the whole of this lesson. I don't know why."  
  
"Put them on."  
  
"As you wish." He put them on, and they flew off him immediately. Snape looked furious.  
  
"You are excused from this class. Miss Granger will bring up your instructions and ingredients for the potion we're making today, and then you will bring it down at the end of this lesson when your robes will remain on you." Draco got up and left. I was still smiling, as were many others. Hermione went to the front and collected everything. As she was walking back she winked at Ron and me.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I went back to the common room still chuckling. I passed the History of Magic room and heard two people laughing loudly and shrilly. I laughed even more. When I got there, I was in stitches. Draco looked furious at me.  
  
"I'm sorry. But you have to admit that was funny!"  
  
"The only good thing that came out of this is that I got out of Potions."  
  
I laughed and we got started on the potion. Draco had taken of the bikini top. Nothing else could be put on. He was very toned I thought.  
  
"You have a great body you know Draco." I wasn't ashamed of telling him that. After all we were great friends.  
  
"Why thank you Mione. Now help me make this. I'm not the only one assigned to it you know!" he glared at me and continued making it.  
  
I couldn't help but feel that Draco could be a little bit more decent to me even though we weren't going out anymore. I put this thought aside and concentrated on the potion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that I'm evil. But I also know that some of you are still going to tell me that in your reviews so I won't waste my breath. Review! 


	14. He's Back

A/N: I don't know what to say except THANK YOU REVIWERS!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: see chap. 1 peeps.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 14: He's Back ~*~*~*~  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
It had been a week by now. Mione and I were doing our head's duties, everything was normal, blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Hey Draco. Dumbledore wants to see us today at five" Mione said to me. She had just come in from Arithmacy.  
  
"Mmhmm." I went back to doing my homework.  
  
"Um Draco. It's 4.45 now," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Let's go then." We walked out and towards his office.  
  
"Do you know why you wants us?" I asked Mione.  
  
"Nah. He said he'd explain when we get there."  
  
We rounded the corner and I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hilary and McGonagall were standing there waiting for us. McGonagall said the password and we all headed up the stairs. This must be something serious if all of us, including McGonagall were there. We stepped through and took one of the six chairs sitting in front of his desk. McGonagall was sitting opposite us as was Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Well now that you're all here I have unpleasant news for all of you. I'm sure that Harry has informed you of everything concerning Voldemort. Now first of all, we have located the baby, Voldemort's heir."  
  
"How can that be bad news? That's wonderful news!" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes it is. But someone else has been located. Voldemort is back."  
  
Everyone gasped. "How? Moody gave his life and killed him. Everyone saw his body" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, everyone saw his body, and he was reduced to ashes. But Harry, the prophecy you were made aware of in fifth year comes into play here. Your hand can only defeat Voldemort. It is the only way."  
  
We all turned to look at Harry. He had gone white.  
  
"Now we have a spy in Voldemort's circle, whom he is still not aware of. Professor Snape has been telling us information about him, and this is how he knows about Voldemort's return. Voldemort is very weak, but he has managed to round up some of his faithful death eaters."  
  
My mouth was open. I couldn't believe that Snape was a spy. Now that I think of it, I must have been stupid not to notice. Dumbledore would never let a death eater teach at Hogwarts.  
  
"Now, we have found the baby, and so has Voldemort. He has managed to round up fifty death eaters. We will be able to keep track of the baby because of Professor Snape. He will keep us informed. Now the reason you are here is because we are going to evacuate Hogwarts. The first place he will come is here. Now the students are going to be sent to a secret location. You six are going to be in charge. Now I want you to tell no one. Next week we are organising a portkey to take you all there. For everyone's safety, not even you will know where it is. The highest safeguards surround the place. Now you six will arrive there first. I will send students in batches as quickly as I can. There is a safeguard so portkey's won't work, but I've taken that off until everyone arrives. Now everyone is going to assemble in a large room, then you will assign them to their rooms. The place we are sending you is fully equipped. The rooms can fit four people and contain a private bathroom and semi common room. There will also be numerous common rooms so people can go and visit each other there. There will be a large hall for people to eat. Classes will operate almost as usual. The post will be collected every Monday. I will provide a special contraption so they will reach the ministry, and a couple of people who are close friends of mine will forward them on. Letters will come in every Friday. There will be an outside area, except it will be in the walls of the area. There will be a small lake, and Quidditch stadium. Now you hopefully won't be staying there too long, but if you want anything from a certain shop, I suggest you get it now. I'll let the younger children know and they can order whatever they need."  
  
I took in all this information. They were really serious.  
  
"Now there is one more thing I need you to do. Now I know for a fact that no one in any of the houses is in league of any sort with Voldemort, except Hilary, but she is a special case. Now Mr Malfoy, I need you to arrange interviews with every Slytherin in the sixth year and under. The fake purpose of the interview is to see if they'll be legible candidates for Prefects or Head's in the future. Just tell them that it is a new method brought in this year. Now Professor Snape has concocted a special potion. It is Veratiserum and Schanir. These two together provide a powerful truth potion, which leaves the drinker no memory of the questions asked while the Veratiserum is in effect. Now they will come in. you give them a glass of pumpkin juice with the potion in it, and then interrogate them. I have a list of questions for when they drink the potion and for before they drink it. Make sure they finish it all, just so you can be sure they have actually drunk it. Now the seventh years will not be so easily fooled. I need you to organise a late night party. I want you to make sure every Slytherin seventh year attends." That won't be difficult I thought. The Slytherin's never pass up an invite to a party with alcohol. "Now you will demand they drink this, which will be concealed in a small shot glass of any drink. Tell them that they can only enter if they drink this. Tell them that the drink will allow them to have an even better time than they usually would, and it prevents them from telling anyone about the party. I know that Goyle is on our side, so he can be like a bodyguard for you. Anyone who doesn't finish the drink cannot enter. Once everyone is there, I want you to carry around a list of all their names and interrogate them with the same questions the others had. This potion will let them be in a dream like state while you a questioning them as well the memory loss and truthfulness. I need a list of names of people who have relatives associating with Voldemort, if they feel any remorse or good feeling towards Voldemort I need to know. They will be sent home instead of to the secret hiding place. The drink you will give your peers will be in effect for two hours. That is all for now. I will have another meeting with you later. Mr Malfoy, please be awake at three this morning to let Professor Snape in with the potions. I hope no one knows the password?"  
  
"No sir." I was shocked at everything that had been said. If I could pull this off, that'd be a miracle.  
  
"That is all. Oh, and no one at all is to know about this until I inform the school."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore" we muttered in unison.  
  
"Good day to you then." We all walked out of his office. No one said a word. We walked in a daze. The other four left us. Hermione and I kept going in a daze straight to our rooms. There was a lot of thinking to be done.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Voldemort was back!? It just isn't possible! And Voldemort's heir, they'd found it, so Dumbledore could bring it back, after all Voldemort was extremely weak, and he only had a handful of death eaters. This didn't make sense anymore. I decided to go back later and have a talk with Dumbledore. Dumbledore could easily call the Order, and they would go with Dumbledore and Harry. With Dumbledore around, everyone was quite safe. I have to go and see him about this now. We have to act quickly.  
  
I got to the entrance. "Ok, um, chocolate frogs, Levitating Lollipops, Peppermint Toads, Cockroach Cluster, COME ON! Ok, um, Green candy, Blood lollipops, chocolate filled. "  
  
"Is there something you need Mr Potter?" I wheeled around. Dumbledore was standing there smiling at me.  
  
"Actually yes. I need to ask you a few questions about our meeting on next years prefects this afternoon." Dumbledore took the hint.  
  
"Ok Harry, come along. Rum Ball." The staircase appeared. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of that.  
  
"Now, what is it you need to know Harry?" he placed his chin on the tips of this fingers.  
  
"Um, it's about what you told us this afternoon. It didn't make sense to me. Why do we have to evacuate? Can't you, the Order and me go to the hideout of Voldemort and destroy him? You said Voldemort was weak, so it should be the easiest time for me to take him out. And you can get the baby, and the Order will easily outnumber the death eaters."  
  
"Yes Harry, I did indeed think of that. There are a few problems although. Voldemort cannot enter Hogwarts without losing some of his power. He is weak in here, yet he has a very powerful army. Now the child is also placed under safeguard. We are not aware of Voldemort's whereabouts, but the baby is known. No one can touch the baby, not even I, only Lestrange and Voldemort can. No one that is, until the direct blood relative of the baby is dead. Now Harry, there's something I didn't tell you. The students will all go to the secret place, take lessons ect., but you will be training with a very important member to the Order. Our best fighter, Alastor Moody's wife. She is in the Order as well, but didn't get too involved because of her own work. Of course Moody was the best, but he has unfortunately gone now." We both bowed our heads for a second.  
  
"Now, she will be taking over from your Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. You will not attend normal classes. We will know Voldemort's whereabouts in about a month. He is planning a great meeting with his death eaters, so Severus will be invited. At this meeting Voldemort is planning to introduce his baby to the death eaters. We are going to plan it all out at the secret place."  
  
That made a bit more sense at least. I knew that I had to get my act together and really practise my duelling. My shield charm was finally working, though it could still be broken by the Imperio curse, so it could very easily be broken with the Avada Kedavra. I had mastered a lot of spells but I had to become more skilled with them, and move faster.  
  
"Is that all you wish to ask Harry?"  
  
"No, I would like to ask one more thing. Will anyone apart from me from Hogwarts be accompanying us?"  
  
"Yes. We have decided that Hilary and Draco will come with you. Hilary has the blood of Voldemort running through her, so if for some reason I cannot retrieve the baby, she can. Draco will help you and the Order in fighting Voldemort. He is also a very skilled wizard, and we need all the help we can get."  
  
I nodded. I would have been disappointed to have Draco come with me, but since we were friends I was kind of glad. I would be pretty lonely otherwise, surrounded by all these adults.  
  
"Thank you Professor. That's all I need to know."  
  
"If you need to ask anything else I daresay you know my password now so just come and have a little chat to me."  
  
"Ok Professor."  
  
I walked out and back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"Hey listen up people. There's a new method of selecting Prefects and Heads this year. You will each come to me in turn and I have to interview. I am starting with sixth years and going down. There is a list on the board and I want you in the special room here," I motioned to a little room on my left, "on time or there will be severe consequences."  
  
I knew everyone would listen to me. Everyone was afraid of me, even the seventh years. I went into the room and waited. The first person came in. I gave them the small clear glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Drink it all. It's veratiserum. I need to make sure you don't just choose people because they're your friends. They need to be worthy of it."  
  
The first person drank it. Snape had warned me that it took thirty seconds for the Schanir to kick in. I could tell when it had because a flash of yellow would go through their eyes.  
  
"Ok. What's your name?"  
  
"Michael Yert."  
  
"Who do you think should be Head boy?"  
  
"Sam Humblekins."  
  
"Who should be Head Girl?"  
  
"Hilary Whitman."  
  
I was shocked. A Gryffindor. Looked like this Slytherin wasn't as bad as the others. I saw a flash of yellow run through his eyes just then and he looked like he was in a dreamlike state.  
  
"Are any of you relatives death eaters, if so, who?"  
  
"No one in my family is a death eater and there has never been one."  
  
"What does your family think of Voldemort?"  
  
"They despise him. They want to see him gone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he has killed so many and he killed my sister."  
  
I was shocked. "Ok, um, do you plan on ever joining the dark side?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Do you know people who might or are already on the dark side?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you associate with them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do they attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Brittany Cougar and Hante Jones."  
  
"Ok, thank you for your time. I trust you will never relay any information to Voldemort or become his spy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You may go then."  
  
He left. The next person came in. I explained everything and went through the same procedure. I managed to get through all the 6th, 5th, 5th and the 3rd years in that day. The ones and twos would have to wait. I have already explained to Goyle what I was doing and had made him drink a potion that ensured he wouldn't tell anyone. He had already distributed leaflets about the party tonight. It was 5.00pm. I was so tired and I still had tonight to go.  
  
I went back to my common room through the special portrait. Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
'Hey Mione."  
  
"Hi. How did the interrogating go?"  
  
"Pretty good actually. There were only a few connected to the dark side, but the majority were clean which is really surprising." I sat down next to her and closed my eyes. I was so tired.  
  
"Gees, you look tired." I yawned.  
  
"Yeah I know. And I still have the party tonight. I'm just going to make sure everyone drinks it and quickly ask them questions."  
  
"Ok. I think you'd better get ready. You have to decorate the common room you know."  
  
"Yeah I know. I've made sure that everyone is in their rooms at seven and the seventh years can come out at nine. Oh and by the way, I need you to help me get the drinks and common room ready. No one will be there so it'll be alright. Goyle knows your coming."  
  
"Ah, Ok. I guess I could do something."  
  
I went upstairs and had a shower and got ready. I picked up the case of the little potion vials. The shot glasses and tray of Firewhisky levitated behind me. When I got down Mione took the tray of whisky. It was 7.05. We were fine. I walked through with Hermione close behind. I walked through the portrait first and made sure there was no one there. Goyle was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it's all good Mione. You can come through."  
  
"Ok." She stepped through behind me.  
  
"Hey Goyle. A hand here please." He came to me and took the glasses. He nodded at Hermione.  
  
"Ok. I am going to get started on making the drinks. Hermione you can go to the kitchens and bring food up. Heres a list of stuff we need. Goyle you get started on decorating." Hermione headed back through the portrait to go the kitchens. I started setting out the glasses. Goyle had a large box of decorations and he was levitating lights and balloons everywhere. We had charmed the common room so no one could hear any noise. Goyle was deciding on which music the sound box would play. The sound box was a wizard invention that played music you asked it to.  
  
I had the glasses lined up on the tray. I had put the firewhisky in each glass and added the potion to each of them. After I added the potion the contents would swirl around a bit and then went still. There was one glass of butterbeer, as Zambini didn't drink alcohol. Hermione returned, being trailed by twelve house elf's. They put out the food on the table. Goyle had got the lights and everything up. It was all set. We still had twenty minutes to go. I had planned everything. I had a list with me with everyone's name on it. I would go around and pull them away one by one until I had interrogated everyone. I could take them into the room I was asking the others questions. The Firewhisky I had brought had enhanced alcohol in it. The Slytherin's would be drunk as, seeing as there was even more Firewhisky on the table. In Zambini's drink I had put in a special powder that had the effect of the Firewhisky. Everything was set. Hermione left and Goyle stood with me at the entrance to the common room. He also had a checklist to see who was there and who wasn't. The Slytherin's began arriving in their scanty gear. To think I ever considered myself like that.  
  
"Ok people. We're doing things a bit differently this time because teachers are getting suspicious. This drink has been mixed in with a potion that stops you from telling anyone but those who are here about the party. It is also a potion that makes your sounds and voices ect. Heard only in this room. No one can enter without drinking it."  
  
They cane up and drank it in one gulp. Zambini came up and looked sheepishly at me. I handed him the butterbeer and he looked gratefully at me. Once everyone was through I checked with Goyle. All the seventh years had come. The interrogation began. I was finished with everyone in about 45 minutes. I took my sheet of results and questions with me and left the party. I told Goyle to go up to bed. He didn't need to act around these people. He went up. I knew he hated these parties. I went back into my common room. Hermione was waiting for me.  
  
"I'm back. Everything went smooth as butterbeer."  
  
"That's great. Now you just got the first and second years tomorrow and it's all over. You should go to bed you know. You look dead."  
  
"I feel dead. I'll see you tomorrow." I didn't notice the pair of eyes following me up the stairs.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
He looked so tired when he came back. I felt so sorry for him. I just wanted to go and hug him and make him better. I didn't because it was stupid. I had wanted to just kiss him at random quite often now. Was I getting old feelings back for Draco? I didn't know what was happening. I was so repulsed that night towards him, and now all I wanted to sit in his arms like in the holidays. I sighed and watched him go up the stairs. It was so frustrating. I no longer felt jealous about Ginny and Hilary because Draco was a guy friend who spent a lot of time with me. I couldn't think about this anymore. I had to go to bed.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm had gone off. That was stupid of me not to turn it off. It was Sunday and I was awake at seven in the morning. I got up and put on my dressing robe. I knew there was no way I would fall asleep now. I decided to go to the kitchens and get my breakfast and a good cup of coffee. I walked down and saw Draco on the couch. He was looking over him questions. I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
"Oh, good morning Mione. Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Alarm. I could ask you the same you know."  
  
"The seventh years will be in bed for ages with hangovers so I might as well get the interviews over with the others now."  
  
"Mm, yeah. Good luck."  
  
He got up and came my way towards his portrait. I don't know what made me do it. I walked up to him and hugged him. He laughed.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm still in the land of nod and I don't have a bear in there to hug so you'll just have to do." It felt so good hugging him.  
  
"Um, Ok Mione. I have to go now. I'll see you later." He let go and went through his door. I went to the kitchens and sat there. What came over me? He probably thinks I'm the biggest loser now. Well I am aren't I? I drank my coffee and went back to my room.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about when Hermione hugged me. I just wanted to kiss her, but I stopped myself. We weren't going out. It felt wrong. I had said it felt wrong. Maybe it just a phase. I had noticed that we had become sort of distant with each other since we talked about breaking up. I couldn't stop thinking about her though. I knew eventually this was going to drive me insane, but it was Hermione who confronted me, so obviously she really doesn't feel we're right together. I had to sort out my feelings. We had a major fight coming up.  
  
I finished interrogating the younger kids. I rounded up Hilary, Mione, Ron and Harry and we all made our way to Dumbledore's office. Once we were inside I gave him the list. He once again told us to sit down.  
  
"I have some good news and bad news." Dumbledore looked at us  
  
"Now the good news first," he began. "The heir has been given a longer time frame. She will not become pur evil for another year." This was good news.  
  
"The bad news is that Voldemort has postponed his reawakening until the month before his heir becomes evil. He is only staying in touch with Lestrange. We are still going to move all of you, but the time frame has been moved up. You may be staying there for a year. We have decided that during this time, all ix of you can be expertly trained. All five of you will fight alongside Harry against Voldemort. If you feel you'd rather not, then please tell me now." No one said a word.  
  
"Ok then. I will let the appropriate students go home and contact their parents. I am so sorry, but you have one last week at Hogwarts. Make the most of it. All seventh years have been given the week off classes. We are leaving on next Monday, and the Houses will be notified of instructions and what is happening."  
  
We nodded and left.  
  
"Oh, and Mr Malfoy." I turned and looked at him. "Thank you for taking the trouble to get these interviews," I smiled at him and left.  
  
"OMG guys. We only have one more week at Hogwarts ever as students" Harry said. Ginny and Hilary still had another year to go.  
  
We went to our respective common rooms. Once I got in mine, Hermione broke down in tears. I was shocked.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?"  
  
"We're never going to see through to our last year here. It's our last week. I'll never be a student here ever again." I held her and she cried for a good half hour. I could see where she was coming from. I couldn't cry, but it was painful knowing that we wouldn't be here again as students.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I think I'm reaching the end of my story! NOOOOOOOO! I'm going to be so sad when I finish it, I know. I think I can manage going for about 7 more chapters. I think I'm going to cut the length of my chapters so I'll have more chapters to write. I'm writing ridiculously long ones at the moment! Review! 


	15. Arrival at Hogwarts

A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! I'm putting the chapters out one after the other, so I haven't read your comments yet. Aim: 100 reviews would be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: See chappie 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 15: Arrival at Hogwarts ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I had packed all my stuff. Everything was sitting on my bed. We had been notified of what was happening. We were going after the Leaving Feast. I was walking around the school. Ron and Harry were also walking with me. We were visiting every classroom and everyone else. I just felt that it was more significant if Ron, Harry and I went together. We were after all best friends and had been the trio for a long time. It was awfully silent between us, but it was a comfortable one.  
  
We had walked around the whole school and outside. There was only one place to visit. We had gone everywhere and now headed to a very familiar door. I pushed it open. A wailing could be heard from the end. I grinned at Harry and Ron. We walked down to where she was crying.  
  
"We just came to say goodbye," Harry told her.  
  
Moaning Myrtle appeared out of the cubicle. She had been crying once again in the U-bend.  
  
"Myrtle, we're really going to miss you, you know," I told her as I stomped on Ron's foot.  
  
"You guys were *sniff* the only ones who came to visit me" she cried at us.  
  
Of course we hadn't come in all the time, but since second year, her bathroom had sort of become a secret meeting place for us. I stepped on Ron's foot again.  
  
"Yeah, Myrtle. It's going to be a shame not seeing you again. I'm sure someone else will come and keep you company." Ron had a large grin on his face when he said this. We all did actually.  
  
"Ok then. I guess we'll see you later Myrtle. Bye" I said.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later Myrtle" Ron said.  
  
"We might see you someday in another bathroom or something, who knows" Harry told her.  
  
"Bye Hermione, Ron, and Harry" she batted her eyes at the later.  
  
We ran out of there and down the hall, where we burst into laughter.  
  
"I really hope I never see her again" Ron managed to gasp out.  
  
We lay there for a while laughing, then the sad mood dawned on us again. We didn't have to go and see the other ghosts as they were coming with us to the new place. They added a bit of Hogwarts to the new castle.  
  
"Hey you guys! I almost forgot! We haven't gone and said goodbye to Sir Cadogan!" I started towards the Divination room.  
  
"Chill Mione. That loser is coming to the new castle. All the portraits are" Ron told me.  
  
"Oh, ok then. That's all right. Do you guys want to go and sit at our tree?"  
  
They nodded. It was a nice sunny day. We lay down underneath the usual tree. I was watching the cloud shapes through the leaves.  
  
"You know. I'm really going to miss this place," Ron announced. We mumbled in agreement. The rest of the afternoon was spent like that on our backs, discussing our years at Hogwarts. It started to get dark.  
  
"I think the feast is going to start. We'd better go now." We went and sat together in our usual spots on the Gryffindor table. Hilary and Ginny respected our last day and were sitting with their year level. Soon Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati and Lavender joined us. We sat together and talked. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now even though the year isn't over, I think many of you want the house cup to be awarded. Now the points stand as thus. Hufflepuff in fourth place, on 346 points. Raven claw in third place on 412 points. Gryffindor in second place on 498 points." There was a feeble applause from everyone. We had won the house cup for six years in a row, and in our last year we didn't win it. "And Slytherin on 503 points." There was a large roar from the table at the opposite end. I applauded politely.  
  
"However." The whole hall went silent. "The new castle that will retain the same name as this one will be functioning as a school. Therefore, the house cup will be awarded at the end of the year as normal. I suggest you keep up the behaviour. You still have a chance of winning the House Cup, and the Quidditch Cup will continue on."  
  
Everyone cheered. The Slytherin's looked disappointed. Harry looked alarmed.  
  
"I didn't know the Quidditch Cup is still up for grabs! We are going to start training as soon as we get there more vigorously and more often." He began formulating strategies under his breath. I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to Lavender and Parvati and eat my dinner.  
  
The feast came to an end. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hilary, Draco and I made our way to the special portkey spot. McGonagall was waiting for us.  
  
"Ok. Now I want you to hold all your possessions in one hand. Ms Granger, please hold this piece of gum and onto Harry. Harry you may hold onto Ron, Ron please hold onto Ginny. Ginny you can hold Draco and Draco, you hold onto Hilary. The portkey is due to go in twenty seconds."  
  
We waited for twenty seconds, and then I felt a tug behind my navel. We were lifted into a blur of colour and wind. I held Harry's hand tightly, although we were magnetically pulled together anyway. In a matter of seconds we fell onto the lavishly carpeted floor of a large hall. There was a small x marked on the floor. We had landed on this x. we quickly moved out of the way waiting for the next group of people. Slowly groups of people began to emerge. They all gathered around in small groups. We told them to stand to one side. Soon enough everyone was there. Filch had come in with the last group. I handed out a map to each student. McGonagall had given me a list of room arrangements. I got the groups of four together and marked on their map where they were staying. This map was sort of the same as the marauders. It showed where everything was, but instead of showing everyone as dots, only the keeper of the map was shown on the map. As a safety precaution the map would disappear on Monday before the post. All the owls had been taken somewhere else. Once everyone had been sorted out and the six of us were the only one's left, we looked to see where we would be staying. I was staying in a room with Ginny and Hilary. Ron, Harry and Draco were staying together.  
  
Our rooms were right next to each other. They were a bit separate from everyone else's. The rooms were wonderful. They were huge. There was a small common room in the dorm. I saw a door. It led into the boy's room. I knocked and they opened it. They looked surprised at me. I said hello and shut the door.  
  
Our room was great. There were four gigantic beds. We decided to use the left over bed as a couch. I put all my clothes into the cupboard. The bathroom was wonderful. There were three separate showers and three separate toilets. That was good. I wouldn't have to wait for a shower in the morning. I went back into the common room. There was a large clock on the wall. The hands showed when it was class one, class two, ect. As well as all the meals. I had brought with me a lot of lollies from Honeydukes and so many bottles of butterbeer just in case there wasn't any here. Everyone had bought a little, but Draco had bought the most because of the truckload of money he owned. He would be sharing with us anyway. Speaking of, I should go and pay him a visit.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, Hilary. I'm just popping over next door. I'll be back in a bit ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure Mione" came their muffled replies. They were reading the witchy magazines we had bought. I knocked on the adjoining door. Draco opened it.  
  
"Hey. I thought I'd come by and check out your rooms." There were the butterflies again. His eyes were so captivating.  
  
"Ok Mione. Come on in." Their room was basically the same as ours. They had another door on the other side of the wall though. I opened it. There was an extra room in there. I could see someone had claimed the private room.  
  
"So who's got the private room?" I asked Draco.  
  
"I do," he replied.  
  
"That's not fair. We don't have an extra room, and we are the one's who need extra space anyway!" I said to him indignantly. I turned to go back out of the room.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I was feeling so nervous around her. It wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to feel uncomfortable with her. She looked around and then turned around to exit the room. I moved to the left to let her pass. She also stepped to the left. I quickly went to the right and so did she. She was grinning at me, and I was grinning at her. I stayed where so she could get out before me. She also stayed, expectantly waiting for me to move. I looked in her eyes. They were a nice brown with little flecks of yellow. I couldn't stand this. I stepped towards her.  
  
"You know what? I'm sick of this whole friends thing. I don't want to be friends with you Mione." She looked at me knowingly. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into me. She kissed me. It was all perfect again. I kissed her mouth ferociously back. I shut the door with one hand and we sat on my bed. I lay there kissing her, happy that she didn't reject me like I thought she would.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I looked at the clock on the wall. The hand was pointing to 'Suppertime'. I went and told Ron. He leapt up and bounded off. I looked for Draco. He must be in his room. I knocked on the door.  
  
"It's time for supper." I heard a muffled yes and a bit of movement. "Hurry up Draco! I'm starving you know! HERMIONE?!" Hermione had just come out looking a bit flustered and Draco was right behind her.  
  
"We kind of made up again," she explained. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Now hurry up. The other Professors have arrived, and they should be expecting us there."  
  
We made our way to the Great Hall. It took a while, but we found our way. The hall looked quite different to Hogwarts. For one, the ceiling wasn't enchanted to show the sky outside. Instead it had many intricate pictures of witches and wizards. There weren't four long tables. Instead there were many other tables that seated about ten or twelve. I guessed this was in attempt to make house relations better. I could say that it was working. I saw some third year Gryffindor's sharing their table with third year Slytherin's. They were laughing and talking. In fact all the year levels were getting along. All that is except one. There was one table to the far right corner. Only about five people were sitting there. They were Slytherin seventh year, and included a glaring Pansy. She was glaring evilly at Hermione. I looked at her, and then down. She was holding Draco's hand that would explain that. I knew that Pansy had never really gotten over Draco. He had told me about her.  
  
"Hey Mione!" Ginny was waving enthusiastically at us. Our table had us six and six others. There were a couple of seventh year Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw sixth year, whom I recognised to be Michael Corner. I gave him a cold look. There were also a couple of sixth year Slytherin's that Hilary was chatting happily to. Draco gave them a nod. We sat down and began to eat. There wasn't much. We didn't usually have supper; it was only because Dumbledore needed to talk to us. I grabbed a piece of cake and a glass of water. After we had eaten a little, in Ron's case, a lot, Dumbledore stood up and loudly cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome students, to the new, temporary Hogwarts." Everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
"As you can see, the tables are not the usual four house tables you sit at. We have made them smaller in a bid to improve inter-house relations, as I've explained why. This brings me to my next point. Now all the mail going out of here has to be written in a way that people intercepting them cannot understand what you are saying. You will be continuing you regular classes, but they will run for shorter time frames. This is to allow time for a new class. You will all be doing a class on duelling. This will run for half the time of a normal lesson, but it is compulsory for all. For seventh years, you will take duelling classes for half the day. This means that your normal classes will be cut in half. The NEWTS are still going to be given, as are the OWLS, but these will be done at the end of this year to allow for your duelling classes. Now I want you all to get a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow you have the whole day to clearly and properly remember and be able to make your way around the castle. That is all." Everyone got up.  
  
"I wonder where Hagrid's going to be staying, because he doesn't have his hut" Hermione asked thoughtfully.  
  
"We haven't gone to see him in ages. Let's go now," I told the others. I had been neglecting visiting him, and I really missed him. We got up and made our way up to the Head's Table. Hagrid was sitting at the end. He gave us a huge smile and wave as we approached him.  
  
"Ye guys haven' been ter see me in ages!"  
  
"Yeah, we're sorry Hagrid. How are we going to continue our Care of Magical Creatures classes?"  
  
"Well, I got me own li'l hut on the grounds. Our lesson's 'll be pre'y borin."  
  
"That's ok Hagrid. I'm sure they'll be fine." We continued talking for quite a while. Soon we were the only ones left in the hall. It was quite late and we had to go to bed. There were new rules in place. No one could be out of their rooms from midnight until 6.00 the next morning. It was 11.45 now. We quickly said goodbye to Hagrid and made our way to the dorms. When we reached the rooms I kissed Draco goodnight, as did Hilary and Ginny. We went into our room. I was changed into my pyjamas quite quickly. We sat around after that eating marshmen (marshmallows which were shaped like snowmen) and read our witchy magazines. We each had a subscription to a different one, and they'd be getting sent in every week.  
  
HILARY'S POV  
  
I hadn't told the other guys, but we had gotten special rooms a little separate from everyone else as an added precaution to me. I knew that Voldemort would want to kill me even more now, because I could retrieve the baby. Our rooms had much more protection than all the others. The only people that could enter were either of the six of us. We also had the adjacent door, just in case I needed to get out of the room. The room Draco was staying in had also been specially designed. It was far more protected than the others. The only reason I wasn't staying in it was because there was safety in numbers. Draco would be staying in it as a kind of decoy. Well, Mione and Ginny were reading the magazines and were chewing down on lollies. I'd better eat them before their gone. I pushed my thoughts aside and concentrated on the page I was reading. 'How to tell he loves you.'  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
It was a beautiful morning. I had studied the map closely, and found out that the setting was exactly like Hogwarts. I imagined Dumbledore did this to make it easier for the students to get around and memorise where they were going. The only thing that was different was the placement of the rooms and the non-existent house common rooms. I got changed into my brown suede skirt that ended at my knees and put on my knee high black boots and white jumper. I pulled my hair into a knot and went downstairs to eat. Draco and I were planning to explore the castle together after breakfast. I entered the hall and looked around for him. He was sitting with a blonde girl. As I drew nearer I realised that the blonde girl was Pansy. I sat next to Draco and gave him a kiss. I looked at Pansy. She was glaring daggers at me. I smirked at her and got some pancakes. We talked for the rest of the morning, by which Harry, Hilary and Ginny had joined us. Pansy wasn't saying much. I knew she had a boyfriend, but she broke up with him because she still wanted to be with Draco. Her ex had gone home because his parents were death eaters. I knew I had to keep a close watch on Draco. Pansy was pretty, there was no doubt about that, and she was a hell of a lot curvier than I was.  
  
"Mione, I want you out on the pitch at three this afternoon."  
  
"Huh, what? Sorry Harry, what did you just say?" I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear him.  
  
"I said that we have quidditch training at three this afternoon and I expect to see you out there on time."  
  
"Harry! It's the first day here! Give it a rest. We have like a month before the next match!"  
  
"A month is not enough. You are going to be out there at three and no excuses."  
  
With that he got up and headed off to wake Ron.  
  
"Come on Draco. Our time has been shortened now." He got up with me and we set off. We had a good four hours before I had Quidditch.  
  
There wasn't really much to explore. The castle was basically the same, and the outside grounds weren't very interesting. There was a makeshift forest, but it was only a bunch of trees together. The lake was quite small. It was big enough to swim in all right, and the squid wasn't there which was a bonus. I took Draco's hand and we made our way back to the castle. Lunch was being served. We went in and sat down. It was so nice outside.  
  
"Hey Draco. Do you think they'd mind if we took our food outside. It's so dull in here with the enchanted ceiling.'  
  
"I don't think so." We both grabbed a plate filled with food and a jug of pumpkin juice. Not many people were there yet, so no one would see us. We went outside and sat beside the lake.  
  
"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. When we were at Hogwarts and had our picnic." He smiled at me. We finished our lunch. I still had an hour to go before training. We went back to his room and sat there. I leaned over and kissed him. We made out for a long time. He was a good kisser.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
This was bliss. She was a good kisser. Must have practised with Krum. Bad thought, bad thought. I concentrated on her mouth and holding her. She was nice and thin, with curves, but not as many as Pansy. Another bad thought! I pulled her down onto the bed. I kept kissing her. I rubbed her tummy with my hand. My hand started moving up with a mind of it's own. I suddenly felt a hand grab mine and pull it away. My eyes snapped open. Hermione was looking at me awkwardly.  
  
"I don't think we should be going there yet. After all, we just made up yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Mione. I don't know what came over me." she smiled at me.  
  
"I have to go to Quidditch training. I'll meet you back here after." She quickly kissed me and went to her room.  
  
I was so relieved that she didn't get upset or anything at me. I had of course, slept with quite a few girls, even Pansy, but with Hermione I wanted to make it work. I got up and went out. A nice long swim should do the trick. Hermione and I had discovered a swimming pool a little walk away from our rooms. I put on my board shorts and grabbed a towel. No one knew about where we lived, unless they walked along it, so there a slight chance I would be seen by anyone. The pool looked great. Mione had told me that she would be back in about three hours. I decided to hang about in the pool for two hours, and then get dressed.  
  
Two hours passed uneventfully. Finally I decided it was time to leave. I grabbed my towel and quickly dried myself. My wand was in a special pocket in my shorts. I slung the towel over my shoulder and headed back to my room.  
  
On my way I saw Pansy coming this way. She hadn't seen me yet. Pansy and I were great friends, even more so because she wasn't associated with the dark side. She was wearing tight jeans and a small low cut top.  
  
"Hey Pansy." She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Hi Draco. Is there a pool here or something?"  
  
"Yeah. I just discovered it with Hermione today." I saw her smile falter slightly.  
  
"Oh ok. Well I might go and have a look then" she said to me as she made her way there.  
  
"Yeah. It's just past that door there and too your left." I looked over my shoulder as I said this, and when I turned around Pansy had grabbed my neck and slammed me into the wall.  
  
What the hell!?  
  
I tried to push her away, but with the incident with Hermione just before, I just lost control. I grabbed her and pulled her closer, kissing her as hard as she was kissing me. My hands started to run all over her, as did her hands. I opened my eyes for a minute to see we weren't going to run into anything. What I saw made my heart stop. Hermione was running away from us.  
  
"Hermione! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled after her. I saw her turn into her room and slam the door. Pansy sheepishly let go of me.  
  
"I'm really sorry Draco, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Just go away Pansy. I don't want to see you again."  
  
With that I stormed of to find Hermione. 


	16. Midnight Strolls

A/N: Thank you beautiful reviewers! I am deeply sorry that I didn't post sooner. It was a VERY busy and tiring week for me, but no excuses I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: See chappie 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 16: Midnight Strolls ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I might not have been as upset as I was now, but that added fact that Draco was only in a pair of shorts was not releasing the tension. I heard a knock at my door.  
  
"Hermione? I need to talk to you. I need to explain what happened." I really wanted to go out there and hear a reasonable explanation, but I had seen everything that had happened. I saw him willingly getting with Pansy.  
  
"Come on Hermione! I'm going to stand out here in my shorts all night and day if I have to, until you speak to me." I would have opened the door if it weren't for the fact that he had been wearing shorts. Who knows? If I had been a bit later I might have seen them with nothing on! I cringed at the thought. The door opened.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny and Lavender walked in with puzzled faces. Draco was standing outside. He couldn't come in if one of us didn't want him to. He walked up to the door and tried to push against the barrier. I glared at him and then shut the door with my wand.  
  
"Hermione, let me in!" he started banging on the door.  
  
"What's going on Mione?" Ginny asked with concern.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Just promise me you won't let him in until I am ready."  
  
"Yeah sure Mione. Do you want me to make you a hot chocolate first?" Hilary asked. We had just discovered a small kitchen type thing inside a cupboard earlier that day. I nodded. Ginny sat down with me on the couch. Hilary came back with the hot chocolates and I told them everything.  
  
"What a f*cking bastard!" Ginny exclaimed once I had finished. I had finally let the tears loose, and they were both hugging me.  
  
"One more thing guys", I sniffed. "You cannot tell Harry or Ron at all. They are getting along fine at the moment and they have to stay with Malfoy. As much as I hate him right now, I don't want Harry and Ron to have a bad stay by having to look at Malfoy and feel angry." I mentally thought about how I was referring to him by his last name again. I didn't want to go to dinner tonight so Ginny went to the kitchens I had secretly discovered and brought back food the rest of us. We had told Harry and Ron that I wasn't feeling well and Ginny and Hilary were going to keep me company. Of course Malfoy knew why I wasn't going to be at dinner but by the looks of things hadn't told Harry or Ron. We sat in for the rest of the night. I ate my food and then turned in for an early night.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I was going to need Ron and Harry's help on this one. I realised after about an hour that she was never going to let me in, and by the look on Ginny's face when she came out, the other two wouldn't either. I tried to talk to Ginny, but she completely ignored me. I went back to my room, got changed and headed to dinner with Harry and Ron. Once we had sat down, I told them exactly what had happened.  
  
"Whoa mate. You really did it this time," Ron said.  
  
"I know. That's why I need your help. She won't talk to me at all."  
  
"Well, I don't know if we can do much, but we'll try," Harry reassured me. They had taken this much better than I thought they would. We finished dinner and went back upstairs. Harry and Ron went to the girl's room. They told me that I couldn't come, firstly because they wouldn't let me in, and secondly, even if I went through the emergency adjoining door, Hermione would be even more pissed off at me. I could hear muttering because it was so quiet on my side. A little while later they came through the adjoining door.  
  
"So? Will she see me, or is she still being a stubborn brat?" I asked them.  
  
"Don't call her a stubborn brat Draco. You're the one at fault here. She won't speak to you. She kinda hates you at the moment, and besides, she's asleep" Harry informed me.  
  
I cursed under my breath and walked to the door.  
  
Knock Knock. "Who is it?" Ginny asked. I motioned at Harry or Ron to say something, but the didn't.  
  
"Hm, it's me. I need to talk to Hermione," I explained.  
  
"Hermione is asleep and I don't think she wants a scumbag like you in here anyway."  
  
"I'll get in there somehow you know" I threatened her, even though I didn't have a way to get in there.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I could hear him knocking on the door, and Harry and Ron's talk with the other two. I decided tomorrow that I would just spend the day in here. I knew that Ginny and Hilary would stay with me. It was a very restless sleep that night, so I felt much more refreshed after my long shower that morning. I got changed into my grey trackies and a dark blue sweatshirt. I didn't feel very fashion coordinated today. Ginny and Hilary were sitting there in their horribly clashing lounging around clothes as well. They had already showered.  
  
"Gees, I must have been in there for ages." They smiled at me.  
  
"We guessed you would want to stay here the whole day so we got the chocolate out and some movies. We just need you to magic us a screen," Hilary explained.  
  
"Thanks you guys. What are we watching?"  
  
"Ooh, a whole bunch of romantic teary-eyed movies. We're in the mood for that now, and maybe you'll get some revenge ideas in the middle." I laughed with them. We sat in eating lollies and drinking butterbeer the whole day. About five times he had come and knocked on the door, but I got sick of it, so I put a silencing charm on it. After the movies ended, we decided to go to the kitchens and get some real food. I didn't want to risk being seen by him, so I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and went with the other two. On our way back, I saw Malfoy. I almost forgot I was invisible and made to turn the other way. He came up to Ginny and Hilary.  
  
"Look, I know Hermione's really mad at me at the moment, but I need to explain everything that happened."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Seeing a guy in his shorts, humping another girl is enough to make anyone stop seeing you. I'm not going to make Hermione see you unless she wants to." I was proud of Ginny for sticking up for me.  
  
"Ok, I understand that you want to protect her, but can you please give her this and I won't bother you or her again. I promise. Oh, and say I'm really sorry." I had tears in my eyes. He was so inconsiderate, yet he made my heart melt. He gave Ginny a long box with a letter on top. We continued back to our room, when I took the box from Ginny.  
  
"Look you guys. I've had a good day today. I'm not going to spoil it by reading what that creep had to say. I'll read it later by myself." I went into the room and put it in my bedside drawer. We spent the rest of the evening talking and reading magazines, in my case, Hogwarts: A History Revised. When it was time to go to bed we all got in and pulled the hangings down. I lay awake for about half an hour, until I could hear the slow rhythmic breathing from the other two. I pulled out the box and opened it. There was a beautiful rose with gold outlining and sparkles all over it. It was beautiful. On the inside of the box was a little note. 'This rose will never die, like my love for you.' I scoffed. He didn't know the note was in here. I barely even knew him. I burnt the note with my wand. The letter was next.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
I know how much you hate me right now but I have to explain what happened because it defiantly wasn't what it looked like. I don't want to explain in a letter because it is so impersonal. I decided that I'm not going to bother you anymore. Tomorrow, I'm going to act like usual around you. I know you don't want too much attention. Tomorrow at midnight, meet me at the edge of the lake. If you aren't there, then I'll never bother you again.  
  
Draco'  
  
I was crying by the end of his note again. How come he has this effect on me? I cried myself to sleep that night.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I had no idea if Hermione had read my note or not. I was hoping she had. There she is now. She looks calm and collected. Harry and Hilary were sitting with me, as was Seamus and his friend Dean. There were only two seats left. One next to Harry, who was opposite me, and one next to me. Ginny was in front by a bit. I knew if it stayed that way she would sit next to Harry. She did sit next to Harry and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at my food and began eating it, waiting for Hermione to sit down. Five minutes passed. I looked up. Everyone was sitting and talking to each other at the table, but Hermione wasn't there. I looked around. She had made a turn before she reached us and sat next to Neville, Parvati, Lavender and some Hufflepuffs. I scowled. She was laughing with them happy as pie. I really longed to be there laughing with her.  
  
She looked up and locked eyes with mine. I saw that she really was hurt. She looked away from me and started talking to Parvati again. I couldn't break my promise. I had to act normally around her. I could explain to her tonight. I knew she would come. She was the forgiving type of person.  
  
Beep, Beep. The warning bell went. Our first class was DADA. Hermione wasn't in my class so I made my way there. Luckily I still had Goyle to talk to.  
  
The classes were pretty good today. They were all shortened by quite a bit. Last came our special duelling class. We got to meet Mrs Moody at last. She was quite different from Mad Eye. For one, her face wasn't etched with scars, and she was quite pretty. We introduced ourselves and then began. We started learning jinxes we had never heard of before, and apparently were only taught to Aurors. Hermione didn't look at me the whole time.  
  
"Ok. Now I want you to practise this spell that places binding ropes around your captive. The more they struggle, the tighter they become. You can tighten them yourself if you want. Now repeat after me. Postrocva Cancerium." We all said this.  
  
"Ok now you need the wand movements. They go up down and flick. Now practise that without the words." We all did this carefully and perfectly.  
  
"Now I want you to pair up." Ron and Hilary had already paired up as had Harry and Ginny. Hermione was glaring at me.  
  
"Is there a problem, Draco, Hermione?"  
  
"No, none at all," she replied.  
  
"Well then, get ready in you fighting stance and let's go. I want the males to try this first. Remember, up, down and flick. Postrocva Cancerium."  
  
We said the words and did the wand movements. Hermione's arms and legs were slowly bound together. She stood there calm as anything. Ginny and Hilary had fallen over and were lying still.  
  
"Ok. Now this spell can be thrown off. You need to remain incredibly calm. Once you are calm, you'll feel a little of the tension loosen. That is you shot to snap your legs and arms apart and you'll be free." Ginny closed her eyes. She suddenly snapped her legs and arms apart. She had thrown it off. Hermione also threw it of, as did Hilary.  
  
"That wasn't very difficult" Hermione said to her.  
  
"Yes dear. It isn't hard unless the person binding you really wants to. I cannot unfortunately provide that atmosphere in here. Now I want you girls to have a go."  
  
They all got their wands ready.  
  
"Ok now, on the count of three. One two three."  
  
"Postrocva Cancerium!" rang out three voices. Harry, Ron and I fell to the ground. Mine was incredibly tight. I could see Hermione smirking at me slightly.  
  
"Ok now, relax and the ropes will loosen." I relaxed as best as I could. The ropes weren't ceasing. I could see blood starting to go through my robes. Seeing the blood was not relaxing me. Ron was having a bit of trouble throwing of the curse, which was a bit different, because he had tried to reverse it as Hilary said it. No one could keep him still enough to finish the spell. The only one that could see me was Hermione. There were bloodline on my wrist and legs. Suddenly she gasped.  
  
"Finite!" Hermione cried. I felt the ropes let loose. The last thing I saw was Mrs Moody's face over mine and I fainted.  
  
"Wake up Mr Malfoy." I blearily opened my eyes. Mrs Moody was sitting in front of me and I was sitting in a chair.  
  
"What happened?" I asked them.  
  
"Well, it seems Hermione produced a very powerful spell and you didn't relax. You fainted because it cut of circulation."  
  
I got up. "How long was I out for?"  
  
"About 10 minutes. You had a small cut around your ankles wrist and neck, which I've healed now. I suggest that you practise on relaxing more Draco. Now let's continue with these rope charms."  
  
We learnt a few others and then the lesson ended. Hermione went to her room. I went to mine and got dressed. After dinner we went back to our room. I played Ron in wizard's chess for a while, Harry was busy in the room with Ginny, and then we went to bed. It was 11 pm. I had placed a charm on myself so I would mix in with the backgrounds on my way out to the lake. Finally I went out to the lake.  
  
It was ten to twelve. Only ten more minutes. I stood there shivering. A few more minutes and I could tell her everything. Twelve came and went. It was half past twelve. I was waiting for her to come. Deep down, I knew she wasn't coming. Finally at one in the morning, I made my way back to the castle. Suddenly something came running out of the castle. It was Hermione. She had tearstains and looked really worried. She was wearing a white Singlet top and pyjama bottoms. She must have been freezing.  
  
I smiled. "Hey Hermione. You're a bit late you know."  
  
She looked past me. There was something a bit strange about her.  
  
"No time for chit chat! I need to find the map."  
  
"The map for what?"  
  
"To find the ship of Marshmen! They're all going to die if I don't get there on time!"  
  
With that she ran past me towards the lake. She was sleep walking. I saw her jog to the surface of the lake. "Hermione!" I quickly ran after her. She wasn't in the water yet. I grabbed her around the waist and tried to drag her back.  
  
"Let me go now! I need to save the Marshmen!"  
  
"Hermione! Snap out of it!" I whirled her around and kissed her. I felt her melt into the kiss.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I need to save the Marshmen. The stupid man is stoping me. Hang on. He looks oddly familiar. Like Malfoy. And now he's kissing me. Mmm, It's nice. Hang on. Malfoy. Me. Kissing. Pansy!  
  
I shoved him off me. "Go away from me now," I said dangerously to him.  
  
"But Mione, I just stopped you from drowning yourself" he explained.  
  
"Now firstly, you did not save me. I have done this before and I wake up as soon as I touch the water. Secondly, even if you were going to save me, I don't think kissing me is going to do much, unless it was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. And thirdly," I paused and whispered to him, "only my friends can call me Mione."  
  
I turned around and started making my way back. I had seen the hurt in his eyes. He was sincere in his invitation tonight. I had half a mind to turn back and hear his explanation, but I didn't need to. He grabbed my wrist. The tears started falling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry peeps! That was really short, but I need a cliffy somewhere. Isn't Hermione a bitch? No she isn't. I am a bitch for making her say that! I am evil! Blame it on me! And Review. ( 


	17. Enemies, Again?

A/N: QUESTION AT BOTTOM OF STORY!!! READ!!!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 17: Enemies, Again? ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses Malfoy. I've seen enough to make my own judgements." I didn't turn around. He was not going to see me cry over him.  
  
"You are going to hear me out Hermione. I didn't want to kiss her."  
  
"Bullshit. Why didn't you just leave her then? I was standing there for about two minutes you know. I saw you talking to her, and I came up to say hi, when you."  
  
"Then you saw that Pansy was the one who kissed me."  
  
"Yeah I did. And I also saw you kissing her back!" I was angry now. I had whirled around to face him. I was angry, not sorry for him. If I had my wand, I knew I would have placed the ropes charm on him then and there.  
  
"Yeah I did kiss her back, and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I don't know what drove me to do it. I was thinking of you the whole time. I couldn't get you out of my head for the whole time you were training. And I was wearing shorts because I went to the pool."  
  
"Were you really thinking about me Draco?" I said to him in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, I was. I really like you Hermione. Maybe I even love you."  
  
"Do you really think you love me Draco?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Well the feeling is NOT mutual. You obviously weren't thinking of me, because otherwise you could have controlled yourself. And don't give me that 'I love you' crap. Do you really think I'm that naïve?" I pushed him hard and he let go of my hands.  
  
"Hermione wait!"  
  
I ran quickly back to my room. I knew I was faster than him. Once I got there I lay on my bed, fuming for hours.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. She was a bitch. I just told her how I felt, and she just took as nothing, an insult even. I wasn't going to try and win her back now. If she couldn't understand me and hear me out, then she wasn't worth my time. I had told Harry and Ron what had happened. The agreed that she was a bit harsh, but also that I deserved it. I guess I did, but still, you can't hold a grudge forever right?  
  
"Draco. Draco!"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Did you see my performance?"  
  
"Oh, sorry no. Can you do that again?"  
  
"Gees, I don't know why I'm even trying out. You should have been watching me. What if that's the best I've done? Your lost in your own world Malfoy."  
  
"You're right. I am in my own world. But in the real world, I am also the captain, and NO ONE speaks to me like that. Now get of the field. You are not on the team."  
  
"Oh, but, hang on. I didn't mean that. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Sorry just doesn't cut it. Now move off." I had to hold quidditch trials because the keeper of the team hadn't been allowed to come.  
  
"Next."  
  
Pansy showed up.  
  
"Ok. Give it your best shot."  
  
She was pretty good. I made her stay behind and compared her performance with everyone else's. She was the best by far.  
  
"Ok Pansy. You're on the team. If there is any funny business though, then you are straight of. Understand." She nodded and walked of with her friends.  
  
It was time for dinner. I didn't have enough time to change so I just headed in with my Quidditch robes on. I made my way to the table. Hermione, sorry, Granger was sitting next to an empty chair. The only empty chair. Luckily, Ron was sitting one chair away from her. I saw down and turned around and started up a conversation with him. Herm, Granger was ignoring me, and I, her. Lunch soon finished and it was time to go to our duelling class again. Today we were going to learn how to do an anti-disapperation jinx. Apparently they were really hard, and we would need to spend a number of lessons on them. When we reached the class, Mrs Moody was standing at the front and had placed out six table and chairs, each with a large book, parchment and a quill. We could all apperate and disapperate, but not in the grounds.  
  
"Hello all of you. Now today we won't be doing any practical work. We are going to study the charm and how to use it. Now I want you to take down notes and present them at the end of this class to demonstrate how well you understand it. You may begin."  
  
We all opened the book and began reading. There was an annoying scratching coming from next to me. Granger was sitting there with her nose about an inch from the parchment, scribbling away. It was a very loud quill and I couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Mrs Moody."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"It wouldn't matter if I placed a silencing charm on myself for this activity would it. It's just that Hermione's quill here is very loud and I can't concentrate on the book."  
  
"Very well. I'll tap when time is up." She went back to her work. I smirked at Hermione. She glared back at me. I felt a pang in my stomach. My smirk faltered and she saw it.  
  
Don't think about her like that. You hate her remember? No you don't hate her. You're only saying that because you are stubborn and you aren't trying hard enough to win her back. You're going back to your old ways Draco. My consciousness was fighting with each other. I knew which one had won. I looked back at Hermione in an attempt to smile at her, but she had looked away from and was busy writing. Her head was even lower than usual and her hair was covering her face. She was about to cry. Again.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs Moody. I have an assignment to work on with Hermione and it has to be finished before four today, which doesn't leave much time. Can we complete this work tonight and come and see you later on tonight?"  
  
"Yes you can. But I expect to see you both later." I think she knew something was wrong, otherwise she wouldn't have let us out.  
  
Hermione had a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Come on Hermione. We haven't got all day to finish it you know!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Once we were out of hearing distance she talked to me.  
  
"What was that for? I wanted to finish that work, and we have no assignment together!" she could be a bit thick sometimes.  
  
"I know that we don't have an assignment, and I also know that you were about to cry in there." She looked at me shocked.  
  
"I was not going to cry, especially not over you!"  
  
"Then why is your parchment wet as well as your sleeves?" she looked down and back up at me angrily.  
  
"That, Malfoy, is none of your business." She whirled around and started back to the classroom.  
  
"No you don't Hermione. Pertrificus Totalus!" her arms and legs snapped together and she started to fall. I grabbed her just before she did and carried her back to our dorm. I took her into my common room and put her on the chair.  
  
"Finite." She sat up and looked like she was about to yell at me. Then she did. She was yelling so fast I couldn't make out what she was saying.  
  
"Look, bloody hell Hermione! How did you make friends and actually keep them? You must have paid them or something because only someone as desperate as me would keep going after you. Haven't you ever heard of forgiveness?" she stopped and looked at me stunned.  
  
"Malfoy. I made friends because I don't turn my backs on them, and I kept them, because they are loyal enough to not turn their backs on me! And I have heard of forgiveness, but it takes time. Forgiveness doesn't come easily."  
  
"Yeah, well in my case I don't think you'll ever forgive me, because you won't even give me a chance!" I was the one yelling at her now.  
  
"You know what Hermione? I don't think we're ever going to work because you hold grudges to seriously, and you can't accept what I'm saying and how the situation was from my point of view. I can't get over you Hermione. You're the best thing that's happened to me, and I let an old stupid grudge get the better of me. I didn't even want to kiss her, or touch her. I just got caught up in the moment. It's a real shame that we aren't going to work Hermione. Do you know why? Because I changed myself for you. I became better for you. I really do like you Hermione, but as you said yesterday, the feeling isn't mutual." I sighed and walked into my room.  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione. I need you to accept that much at least."  
  
She didn't say anything. I heard a click about ten minutes later. Shit. I'd let her get away again! Well, I was going to have to get over her. I was a Malfoy after all. Malfoy's don't go haywire and lose all meaning of life just because some girl, especially a muggle born dumped me. Come to think of it, I was probably acting like that because no girl had ever dumped me before. I usually did that.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
It was really painful listening to Draco, because I knew every word of it was true. I was being really hard on him, but I was stubborn and I knew it. Draco would not get the better of me, even if I have to feel pangs of pain every time I see him.  
  
The weeks rolled on. Classes all went as usual. It had been about three months now, and I still wasn't over Draco. The familiar butterflies appeared every time I saw him, and I couldn't take my eyes off him sometimes. Our third Quidditch match of the season was drawing closer. In four days we would be playing Ravenclaw. Harry was making us train more, but not nearly as much as our Slytherin games. We all knew that Ravenclaw was a walkover like Hufflepuff, especially since they lost Cho. They hadn't been able to fond a good enough seeker yet.  
  
The game came and went. The Gryffindor's celebrated all night in a large special meetings room. At about one in the morning, we finally made our way to bed. I was exhausted. I had left earlier because I was so tired.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Wait up." I knew who it was.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party?" Draco asked.  
  
"I feel so tired" I added with a yawn.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I guess we're going to be facing each other in the finals then."  
  
"Yeah. We'll win, don't worry about that. With all the training Harry's going to make us do, we'd better win." He laughed. We hadn't been at each other's throats for a while. We had decided to act civil towards each other.  
  
"Hey Mione."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Well, you know how we are going outside of the castle tomorrow to practise our anti-disapperation jinx?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said if we wanted we could go to Diagon Alley for a couple of hours."  
  
"Ooh, really? I can't wait to go. I haven't seen Fred and George for ages. I wonder how their business is going."  
  
"Yes, well. Do you, I mean, do you think it would be alright if we went together?"  
  
I stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Do you mean as in a date?"  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I do."  
  
"After all you put me through?" he sighed and closed his eyes for a second and then opened him mouth to tell me it was all right, we didn't have to go.  
  
"I'd love to go with you Draco."  
  
"What!?" I laughed at him.  
  
"Look's like I don't hold grudges for as long as you think."  
  
"I think two months is pretty long, but I'm not complaining."  
  
He walked with me back to my room. "You know, the others are going to be annoyed at us. Our relationship is a bit on and off you know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: haha! I'm toying with you people. Will the romance last? No one knows. Not even me! The chapters are more frequent and there are more of them because the content is less. If you like long chapters with less frequent updates, tell me in a review. I warn you. The chapters may take up to a week to post if you choose the long content option. Thank you reviewers!!! 


	18. Apparition to Diagon Alley

A/N: am I at 100 reviews yet? I was looking for about 20 minutes today trying to actually find my story, and I couldn't in the end. I think it's in limbo somewhere. O well! As soon as my latest two chapters upload I'll be able to find my story. Thank you reviewers! I am at 100! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So happy right now.  
  
Disclaimer: On Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 18: Apparition to Diagon Alley ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
It was the next morning and we were all sitting down to breakfast with hangovers. That's what parties do to you.  
  
"Hey Mione. How are you? Do you want some of this pep up potion? It works really well." Hilary kept rambling on. I turned to Ginny.  
  
"I think she had a little too much of the potion," I said to her. She rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Tell me about it. She woke me up at six this morning because she wanted to go for fly around the lake. She's gone off her rocker."  
  
I turned around to talk to Draco. He had come in with me.  
  
"So what are we going to do today Draco?"  
  
"What do you mean what are you going to do. We have our class out of school today, don't you remember?" Ron asked me incredulously.  
  
"Yes Ron, I do remember, but Draco and I have been given a couple of hours to go to Diagon Alley." Ron stared at me open mouthed.  
  
"But why can you go and we can't," he said indignantly. I smirked at him.  
  
"Head privileges."  
  
We finished breakfast with Ron throwing in the odd complaint here and there and then went off to Mrs Moody's office. Apparently we had booked out a smallish function room in The Leaky Cauldron, and would be practising there.  
  
"Good morning all of you. I trust you are ready for our work today. Now these instructions are to be followed very carefully. I am going to hold onto this sneakoscope and you are all going to form a chain. Now I want Harry to hold my hand. Hilary, you next. Then you Draco, Ginny and last, Hermione."  
  
We all got into order.  
  
"Now when the clock there strikes 9.47, we will be off. We have about 1 minute to go. Hold on tight everyone. The portkey barrier will be down for two seconds during which we will depart, and will be disabled again when we come back and when Hermione and Draco come back. Ok now. Is everyone ready? Good. Hold on tight."  
  
I felt a tug behind my navel and my feet left the ground. We were spinning through a portal of sound and colour. Finally, my feet slammed into the ground and gave way. A couple of others did too, so we all ended up on the floor.  
  
"Ok now. Let's begin. First, I want you all to apperate to the other side of this room." There were loud cracks and everyone turned up on the other side of the room.  
  
"Alright, come back." We all returned.  
  
"Now I want one pair to go at a time. Draco, Harry. You first." They stepped into the centre of the room.  
  
"Ok now Draco, I want you to place the charm on Harry." He muttered the words and did the wand movements.  
  
"Now Harry, I want you to disapperate to the other side of the room." There was a crack and Harry appeared a little way away.  
  
"Ok Draco. You are going to need some work on your charm. The rest of you can practise over on the other side."  
  
We headed over. I teamed up with Ron, and Hilary and Ginny tested each other.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
"So, do you want to do the charm first or should I?" she asked me.  
  
"Um, you can do the charm on me first." She stood still and I said the spell. She disapperated with a crack. "Hm. I guess that didn't work."  
  
"No I don't think so. But I don't think Ginny's is working either." Hilary had just disapperated as easily as I had.  
  
"Can I try the spell on you now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
She muttered the spell. I concentrated on disapperating. I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Hey Mione. I think your's worked. I can't disapperate."  
  
"Really!" she looked excited.  
  
"Yeah, really. Now can you take the charm off." She took it of. Ginny wasn't going anywhere either.  
  
"You know what Ron. I want to swap with Ginny; coz Hilary could stop her as well. No offence or anything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Just because I'm not good enough for her, and she gets to go to Diagon Alley for a while later on as well. It's not fair.  
  
"Ron. Hey Ron. Hey, dufus!"  
  
"Huh, what." Ginny was standing in front of me wearing an annoyed look.  
  
"Do you want to try and disapperate already?" I concentrated and after a while I managed to throw off the spell.  
  
"Guess it wasn't good enough little sis. But then again, an advanced person like me could throw off your measly spell easily." I felt good.  
  
"Alright then. Do the spell on me." she looked angry. I said the spell again and waited.  
  
With a aloud crack, she disapperated quicker than I had. She turned and smirked at me. I was dumbfounded. I knew I wasn't that good at spell work, but my own little sister was beating me. I had to concentrate more in class or there is no way I would pass my NEWTS.  
  
HILARY'S POV  
  
Hermione was really good. I couldn't disapperate at all. When I did it to her, she took a while, but managed to disapperate finally.  
  
"Ok, Hilary, Hermione, you next." Mrs Moody called to us. Harry and Draco walked past.  
  
"Could you stop each other?" I asked them.  
  
"Yeah, after a while," Harry answered.  
  
We walked up to her. "Ok now. Hermione I would like you to go first."  
  
She stepped up and performed the charm on me. I tried as hard as I could to disapperate, but I couldn't.  
  
"Well done Hermione. Now Hilary, I want you to have a go."  
  
I said the spell and concentrated as hard as I could on keeping Hermione there. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. After a couple of minutes she gave up.  
  
"I can't disapperate. Well done Hilary."  
  
"Yes, that's very good Hilary. It's big improvement from what I saw you doing over on the other side. Ok now Hermione I want you to do the charm on me."  
  
Hermione said the charm and Mrs Moody stood there for a couple of minutes and then disapperated."  
  
"Yes Hermione. We are going to need to work on that in a minute. Now Hilary, it's your turn."  
  
I said the spell and concentrated on binding her here. She stood still for a couple of seconds. And then a couple of minutes. About five minutes later she looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"You have successfully produced a Anti-disapperation jinx. Now you can go and join a group of three. I'll quickly work with Hermione, and then spend the rest of the time with the Weasleys. Well done."  
  
I smiled and went back to the other side to tell everyone I could do it, feeling very proud of myself.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
It took me a while, but I managed to get it in the end. I went back to the others and Ginny and Ron, who had a sour face, went to Mrs Moody.  
  
"Hey Draco. We're allowed to go now because we've finished. Oh and you two can go as well. Ron and Ginny are going to be a while, but after a while, they'll be allowed to come as well. At five o clock we have to meet in here, and make sure you always have someone with our, and you are in view of everyone."  
  
"Wow! Ok. Let's go Hilary. Those two are going to take forever. We'll meet up with them later," Harry said. We all walked out together and separated. Harry and Draco led us both straight to the Quidditch shop. The Firebolt was still the best broom around, but there were rumours they were working on a far better broom.  
  
"Come on Draco. Let's go and get an ice cream." He nodded but didn't move. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out and into Florean Fortesques shop.  
  
"Two Chocolate chip and Marshmen sundaes please." Draco looked at me.  
  
"What if I don't like Marshmen?" he asked me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"if you didn't like them, then you wouldn't have brought so many from Honeyduke's." I smirked at him.  
  
"Fine. I'm paying though. Go and grab us a seat." I pouted and went to find a couch.  
  
"So, how is life?" he asked me.  
  
"Not bad. How about you?"  
  
"It's alright. When we get back to Hogwarts, I have to show this cool room I discovered. It's a secret room, and I found it by accident."  
  
"Cool. What's it like?"  
  
"Well it's full of cushions and the floor is made out of this material which you can bounce on. The room is like covered in curtains and is really warm." (A/N: Do NOT get the wrong sick Idea here! The bouncy material is trampoline material!)  
  
"Sounds good. Now eat your ice cream. It's dripping."  
  
We finished our ice creams and then met up with Harry and Hilary in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Hey guys. Hey, Harry, do you want to go and see Fred and George?"  
  
"Yeah sure Mione. What about them two?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ooh, I want to go see them. I heard a LOT of stories about them. I think I might refresh my stock of Skiving Snackboxes," Hilary said.  
  
We made our way to their shop. The inside was bigger than I remembered. They had come with loads more stuff. We stepped inside and looked around. Fred and George came out of the back.  
  
"Harry, Hermione!" haven't seen you guys for ages. How's Hogwarts? I heard you got moved to another place," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, we are at a new place for the safety from You Know Who and stuff."  
  
"What's he doing here?" George was pointing at Draco.  
  
"Hermione and Draco are going out, and we've become friends with him, even Ron."  
  
"Whoa, I never saw that one coming. Where is Ron? And Ginny? Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah they're here, but we're here for practise on anti disapperation jinxes and their having a few, er, problems," I said and we laughed.  
  
"Well, it's four and Draco and I have some more shopping to do, so I'll be seeing you later." I gave them a hug and we left. Harry and Hilary were staying behind to buy some of their supplies. I pulled Draco into a magical contraptions shop. We stayed there for a while and then made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron to get a butterbeer before heading to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Why hasn't anyone answered my question?????? When I get at least 3 answers to my question last chapter I'm not posting. This is for your benefit people, not mine! Or actually, I will post, but they're going to be shorter than this. Ah stuff it. I won't do that to you! I'll do what I feel like. Well, review and I promise I'll post a more interesting chapter next! Just hold on a little more! 


	19. Split in the Portkey

A/N: I'm sorry but I'm not on the internet at the moment, but there are a few notes I need to make. You'll know who you are. I am SO sorry I haven't updated lately! Major writers block!  
  
Someone who told me to put more of the other story plot thing in: I totally agree with you, it's just that firstly, I can't think of any idea's that will prolong the story. All the ideas I have end the story in like two chapters. I might just put the last few chappies in and then start a new fanfic.  
  
The other person: What ball? Did I mention a ball? Because there ain't going to be a ball!  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know it, but if you don't, see chapter one.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 19: Split in the Portkey ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
We had a great time in Diagon Alley. Everyone else had joined us, and we had about 15 minutes to go before the portkey was ready. After we had finished we made our way to the room and headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
It was a blur of colour and sound. Suddenly, Draco's hand was much harder to hold on to. I tried to grasp both his and Ginny's hand, but I couldn't. Something was wrong with the portkey. Ginny got swept away from me and I grabbed onto Draco. We held each other incredibly tight. Everyone else had disappeared. Soon the portkey stopped. We were lying on a tropical island. There was a beach house behind us. I grabbed my wand and pulled it out and in front of me. Draco did the same. We cautiously made our way to the house.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I couldn't hold onto Mrs Moody. Ginny was also slipping from my grasp. I let go of Ginny for a split second and wrapped my arm around her waist. She held onto my neck. Mrs Moody was still holding my hand, but just. Just when I she was about to slip away, we landed and fell to the floor with a crash. This wasn't Hogwarts. We were in some sort of a mansion. I looked around. The place wasn't old, in fact it was extremely modern. We were at the front door. Mrs Moody took out her wand and got up carefully. Ginny and I followed suit. We inched our way to the door in front of us. I reached out and pushed it open.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
We had separated from the others. I was holding Hilary's hand and tried to hold onto Draco's hand, but he couldn't hold onto me and Hermione. We had landed a little while ago. It was dark and sort of musty. Hilary got out her wand and started to feel her way around.  
  
"Hilary! Come here. We don't want to get separated."  
  
"Yes I know Ron, but we have to find a way out."  
  
"Ok, hold my hand and we'll find it tog."  
  
There were footsteps rustling towards us. I grabbed Ginny and pointed my wand in the direction of the person. The door creaked open and Hilary screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that that is the shortest chapter you've ever read, but I have to leave it at this cliffy. Don't worry, I'm already about to start on the next chapter, and you'll probably get that one tomorrow or something. I HAVE to keep you in suspense. It makes me feel good! (Very evil smile!) Review! 


	20. Stranger

A/N: OMG! I couldn't be bothered updating the chappie before this, so these two are going to go up together. I have no idea what that OMG was for by the way! O well. I really appreciate your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 20: Stranger ~*~*~*~  
  
HILARY'S POV  
  
I screamed. Hermione and Draco were standing at the door pointing their wands at us. Light filled the room. They rushed in and we rushed to them.  
  
"OMG! I am so glad you guys are safe! Do you know where we are?" I asked them.  
  
"We're on some sort of a tropical island or something. Go and take a look outside," Draco explained. We all headed out and looked around. There was beach in front of the house, and bush behind us. The house looked quite nice from the outside. We went back in and opened all the curtains. The house looked very comfortable and nice. It was incredibly dusty though.  
  
Hermione flicked her wand and the dust disappeared. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. It was stocked with food, as were the cupboards. The closets as Hermione found out, contained one piece of clothing.  
  
"Ok, you guys can go and explore the rest of the house. Hilary and I are going to explore the bathrooms and rooms," Hermione explained to the guys. They shrugged and walked downstairs.  
  
"Ok, now should we try on the dress?" I asked Mione. They were long flowing dresses that looked medieval and were shiny and silver. I grabbed one and changed. Hermione went into the next room and did the same. We came out and looked at each other.  
  
"Hang on. That's not what the dress looks like!" Mione exclaimed. I looked down. I was wearing a mini and a Singlet top. She was wearing a short orange summer dress.  
  
"I think these dresses turn into the clothes we want to wear and the type of weather," I tried to reason with her and myself.  
  
"No, did you say anything before you met me, and after you put the dress on?"  
  
"Um, no, unless you count reading those weird words on the parchment attached to the dress. Of course! It must be a spell!" we went downstairs to find the guys and show them our discovery.  
  
"I think they might be in here," I said to Mione. We were standing in front of a door in the basement.  
  
"Ok. I'll open it then shall I," Hermione looked at me hopefully. We were both a bit wary about the room. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open. She looked in and screamed before running in.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to leave the girls by themselves? I mean, we don't know where we are or what this house could do," I said to Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we should go and get them. Hang on. There's a kitchen!" He ran to the fridge and yanked it open. I saw his eyes light up and he started taking out food. I rolled my eyes and joined him at the table.  
  
"Hey, Draco. Do you want an ice-cream?"  
  
"There are no, hang on. Ice cream! This is like a dream house!" I grabbed a tub from him and we sat at the table and dug in. I was about half way through when we heard a scream somewhere below us, followed by another scream. I dropped the spoon as did Ron and we ran down the stairs.  
  
There was a door open and we could hear something from in there. We raced in and saw Hermione and Hilary on the floor hunched over something. I made my way there and looked over their shoulders. I felt Ron come up behind me and whistle lowly.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Hang on. Lumos" I muttered. Ginny and Mrs Moody did the same. We were in some kind of a dungeon.  
  
"Look! There are some stairs!" Ginny cried. We headed towards them cautiously. We climbed up and I cautiously pushed the door open. It was incredibly cold in here. It was like an icy cold draught had swept into the room, and into me. I felt someone fall beside me. I was about to say lumos and help them, when I heard the rattling breath.  
  
"Lumos!" I cried, and gasped. The room was filled with dementors. I had become a little immune to them since I had encountered them so many times, but not this many since my third year at the lake. And even then, I hadn't been able to conjure a patronus. Only the me across the lake could.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I started yelling this out. My eyes were starting to close. I could hear my mother's screams pounding in my ears.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! Expecto patronum!" my voice was giving out. They were going to get me. Think happy thoughts! I have to save Ginny and Mrs Moody. I love Ginny! I couldn't believe it. I had kind of known it all along.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the silver stag erupted out of the tip of my wand. We were saved. Hang on. What did that dementor just do?  
  
RON'S POV  
  
Hermione and Hilary were huddled over a basket of kittens.  
  
"Oh, hi guys. Aren't they so cute?" Hilary asked us.  
  
I looked at Draco and we grinned sheepishly at each other.  
  
"Yeah, they're nice I guess. Now lets go. There's something not right about this place," I said to them. Draco and I turned around and made our way up the stairs. At the top, I turned around and told the girls to hurry up, but they weren't there.  
  
"Uh, Draco. They aren't there." We heard a scream and ran down the stairs. Draco and I ran down.  
  
"I hope they haven't found puppies or something" I said through gritted teeth. We went in the basement.  
  
"Look, if you find something cute don't." Hermione was bound by ropes, as was Hilary. I could see someone standing in the corner, twirling his wand. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the man. He stepped out of the shadows and I fell to my knees in shock.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
That dementor had just glided into another one. That wasn't right.  
  
"Riddikulus!" I cried just in case. The dementors, or boggarts rather, disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
"What is this?" I looked questioningly at Mrs Moody who was trying to calm Ginny.  
  
"Well Harry, you just passed the test Dumbledore has set up for you guys. This trip wasn't only for the anti disapperition jinx."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No I'm not Harry. Well done by the way. Dumbledore informed me that you could not defeat the large number of dementors that cornered you last year, so we devised this."  
  
"Gees, well you did a good job. Where are the others?"  
  
"They should be out through that door. I'll stay here and revive Ginny, and then we'll come through and find you."  
  
I walked through the door.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled the voice. Draco fell to the floor. I was by myself.  
  
"How could you do this? This isn't real. I know it isn't. You would never do anything like this. I know! You're under the Imperius charm aren't you?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"If I was under the Imperius charm, then why haven't I thrown it of by now," Harry said.  
  
"No. It isn't you. I know it isn't."  
  
"Yes Ron. Well, I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere if I stayed with the so-called 'good guys'. I'm always out saving everyone's asses and you can't appreciate that. Just like when you got 'jealous' of me in fourth year and snubbed me off! Fuck this Ron. You, and everyone else, can go to hell. I've had enough."  
  
"Harry. You didn't mean that. I know I was an asshole to you in fourth year, but hell! It was fourth year! I have a lot to live up to you know. I have to try and outdo my brothers, but I'm not too sure how anymore, and I have had to stay in your shadow for the past 7 years!"  
  
I was mad now. I couldn't believe Harry was holding a grudge against me from fourth year.  
  
"Be that as it may, I need to get rid of the lot of you. You know too much and my master wouldn't want that, now would he?" Harry's eyes narrowed and he pointed his wand at me.  
  
Suddenly, a door to the right of me burst open and Harry walked in.  
  
"Hey Ron. What's going on?" he had just taken a look at the scene. Hermione and Hilary in ropes by the wall, me kneeling on the ground, a stunned Harry opposite from him, and a motionless Draco on the ground.  
  
"Holy shit. Enervate!" he quickly revived Draco and he got up and looked around.  
  
"Geesus! What the hell just happened."  
  
"We'll explain later. Get that Har. Harry?" I was motioning to air. The other Harry had disapperated.  
  
Mrs Moody and Ginny came through the door.  
  
"Was this another game of yours?" Harry asked her.  
  
"What do you mean by game?" Hermione asked. She and Hilary had just been untied.  
  
"Well, Mrs Moody put me up to a test with a room full of boggarts. Was the second Harry another trick?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I believe it wasn't. I didn't assign anyone to come. This house was supposed to become a maze, and you had to find your way out, but someone else knew we were here. Quickly, grab each other and this portkey. We have to get to Hogwarts straight away."  
  
She muttered an incantation and we whistled in roaring sound and colour back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	21. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: the story from now on is going to be mainly Hermione's pov because it's the easiest to write. Thank you reviewers!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 21: Return to Hogwarts ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
We all arrived back at Hogwarts safe and sound.  
  
"I need to go and see Dumbledore straight away. You will be notified soon of what is happening. For now I suggest you keep our little outing to yourselves and continue your days as per normal." Mrs Moody walked away up to Dumbledores.  
  
"Whoa! That was quite a trip!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me about it. I think I'm ready for a long and good sleep, after dinner that is of course" Ron said. That was so typical of him.  
  
We trudged of to the Great Hall together and finished our dinner quickly. At the end of dinner Pansy came up to us.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry snarled.  
  
"To talk to. Hermione if that's ok with her."  
  
"Um, yeah. Look, I'll meet you guys at our dorms." The five of them looked worryingly at me.  
  
"Look, I'll be fine. I'm smarter than Pansy you know," I whispered to Draco. He nodded and the all walked towards their rooms. I sat back down at the table and Pansy sighed.  
  
"Look Hermione, I hope I can call you that."  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Well I know we haven't been the best of friends or even friends at all, but I just wanted to apologise for the um incident between me and Draco. I'm kind of glad you came when you did so we wouldn't have gone any further. And I just want you to know that the whole thing was my fault. You shouldn't blame Draco."  
  
"Yeah I know Pansy. And I accept your apology. Sometimes people get carried away, and Draco is quite the looker!" I winked at her.  
  
she held out her hand. "Ready to make a new start?" she asked. I looked at her hand.  
  
"sure." I smiled at her and she smiled genuinely back at me. "Well, I guess if you want, you can join us for breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
"That'd be good. It would be better than sitting with the Hufflepuffs. All they do is talk about make up and which guy is hotter, all that stuff."  
  
We got up and walked back to our dorms. Hers came first so I said goodnight and continued on. A little further I ran into Draco.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
" I wanted to make sure you're ok." That was really sweet of him. I grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," he smirked.  
  
"Nothing, and Pansy just wanted to apologise for the thing that happened, and we're on good terms now. We're starting a fresh."  
  
"Um, well, I guess that's good."  
  
"Yes it is. Now lets go to our rooms. It's freezing here." He put his arm around my shoulders and we took our time making our way back to our rooms.  
  
The next morning Pansy came up and sat next to me. I had told the others to be nice to her, but I knew it was going to take sometime. Hilary got on ok with her, as did Ginny, but Ron and Harry basically ignored her. We finished breakfast and then went to our classes.  
  
At midday we met up again in the Great Hall, finished lunch and then went up to Mrs Moody's office.  
  
"Hi Mrs Moody. Have you found out anything about the impostor at the house?" Harry asked.  
  
"No we haven't, but it is apparent that the person knew we were there. They were forewarned. Now I need you guys to tell me exactly whom you told about our trip. You first Hermione."  
  
"Um, I don't think I told anyone actually."  
  
"Ok. Harry," Mrs Moody said.  
  
"Um, I told Ernie Macmillan, but he's in Hufflepuff, I don't think he would tell anyone!"  
  
"No Harry, we are not accusing anyone or even suspecting anyone from Hogwarts. We just need to explain to them not to tell anyone about your trip first of all, and see whom else they told. Ok then, Ginny?"  
  
"I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Hilary?" Mrs Moody asked.  
  
"I told my friend from Gryffindor Alex Sein. She wouldn't tell anyone though. She is the most loyal person."  
  
"Ok Hilary. As I said we are not suspecting anyone. Now Draco."  
  
"I told Goyle."  
  
"Ok then. Now naturally, and with no offence to you or you're friend, people are naturally wary of Slytherin's. I need you to give me a list of his close friends here."  
  
"Pansy, Montague, Dean, Seamus and Neville. I think that's it."  
  
That was quite surprising to find out. Although I guess a lot of friendship bonds that used to be highly unlikely had formed. Such as Draco and I.  
  
"Ok, and finally, you Ron."  
  
"I told Dean, Seamus and Neville."  
  
"ok then. Well, let's get on with our class. Pair up and we'll begin."  
  
We spent the rest of the lesson having mini duels and the winners got a large slab of Honeybucks chocolate.  
  
"A little something I picked up in Diagon Alley. I imagine it'll taste just as good as the Honeydukes one" Mrs Moody said handing one to Hilary, Harry and Draco.  
  
Draco broke his into three and Harry broke his into two. Draco gave me and Hilary a third and Harry gave Ginny half of his. Ron had finished his in the classroom and Hilary was pissed of at him for not sharing.  
  
"You could have asked you know!" Ron whined.  
  
"I don't need to ask Ron. You're supposed to give me some because you feel like it. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do for each other," Hilary snapped back.  
  
"Hey you two. We're going to lunch. We'll see you there," I said giving them time to talk, and for us to get away from the argument.  
  
"Hang on, if you're going to lunch, I'm coming too. I'm starving!" Ron said making his way towards us. I saw Hilary throw her hands in the air in frustration behind him.  
  
"Look Ron you selfish bastard. You really hurt Hilary today you know. You can just be so tactless! Now you are going to go and talk to her and work it out, and I don't want to see you at dinner until you have made it up to her. Now stop being a prick and go to her!" Ginny said venomously under her breath. Ron looked flabbergasted but walked back to Hilary. We turned around and headed down the corridor. Just before we turned the corner I looked back and saw Ron hug Hilary.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks by now. Draco and I had been getting closer and every evening seemed to be ending up in his room. It was a Friday afternoon and the next batch of holidays was about to start. We had our defence classes cancelled as a treat by Mrs Moody and were lying outside near the lake. Harry had found a nice area about ten steps into the woods. It was a little place beside the lake that appeared when you said the incantation, Yunctatem Herash Nonflare! When we stepped in through the little garden arch, the surroundings changed. It was near the lake, but there was a lot more space and a lot of flowers. We also found out that we couldn't be seen in this place.  
  
Harry had brought the Marauders Map with us that night, but because it wasn't part of the old Hogwarts, it didn't show up. It just looked like we were in a part of the forest. Draco had asked me to meet him there tonight because he needed to talk to me. I didn't want to over dress, but I didn't want to under dress either. I decided to wear a shimmery white/ changes to orangey ruffled sleeveless top. I had on a red skirt that ended in the middle of my knees and my white strappy heels. I walked into the place and gasped.  
  
There was a beautiful table sitting in the middle with two chairs and filled with food. There was a rose lying on a small table close to me. There was a note sitting there. I picked it up.  
  
'Dear Hermione. I would like to enjoy your company tonight for dinner.'  
  
I laughed and took a seat closest to me. "Ok Draco, I'm here. You might want to come out now." Silence. I looked down. There was a little box and a note on it.  
  
'Open the box, and I will join you.' I opened the box. It was gold. On the inside there was gold cushioning, but nothing else. Suddenly I saw something fall across my face and the cold feeling of a chain. I looked at the charm. It was of a heart made out of thin ruby, and when I picked it up and turned it around there was a small picture of Draco and I smiling and hugging each other. It was beautiful.  
  
"I take it you like it?" I looked up. Draco had sat down and I hadn't noticed.  
  
"It's beautiful. This is all beautiful," I said motioning around.  
  
"Glad you liked it. You can start eating whenever you want."  
  
We began to eat and talked for ages. After what must have been about two hours, we had finished. Draco got up and offered me his hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. There's just the problem of no music."  
  
He muttered a spell and soft music flowed all around us. I took his hand and got up. He put his arms around my waist and drew me into him. I circled my hands around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. His breath on my ear was relaxing. We danced for ages. I knew my feet were sore, but I didn't want to ever let him go.  
  
"Hey, Mione," he whispered quietly.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"My feet are a bit sore, and I'm pretty sure yours are too."  
  
I was glad he'd suggested it. He left the music on and took me to a small corner. A beautiful garden bench sat there covered in cushions and sheets of different colours. We sat down and he put one arm around my shoulder and the other around my waist. I held him and leaned on his shoulder. I looked into his eyes for what must have been ages, but was only a matter of seconds.  
  
He leaned into me and planted his lips on mine. I kissed him back slowly. He ran his tongue along my mouth and I moaned in that brief second. His tongue entered my mouth and started drawing circles. We went like that for about ten minutes before coming up for air.  
  
I smiled at him and kissed him again. He pulled me into him and I held him closer.  
  
"Hermione. You know how I had something to tell you."  
  
"Yeah." The placidness of the moment had gone. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to say.  
  
"Well it's about Mrs Moody."  
  
Hang on. Did I just hear right? Wasn't it meant to be, I love you with all my heart Hermione Granger?  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"well I think I know who told the stranger about where we were going."  
  
"Really? Who is it?"  
  
"I think it's Pansy. She was really mad at me then, I think, and I think she suddenly started being nice to you so you wouldn't suspect her."  
  
"Ok, but you didn't tell her did you?"  
  
"No I didn't. Goyle did."  
  
"Oh. Well you should go and see her as soon as you can tomorrow. she may be giving other kinds of information out."  
  
"Yeah I think I will do that."  
  
It was silent for a minute. I was very disappointed, and I could feel that my arms had tensed up. It was time to leave.  
  
"I'm starting to get a bit cold. I think we should go back now. It must be incredibly late."  
  
"I can do a warming charm if you like," he offered. I guess that was sweet. He wanted to stay here with me, but the moment was gone.  
  
"No, I want to get up early and get some studying done."  
  
"Ok sure." I think Draco felt that we had finished our time out here, so he wasn't pressing on. He cleaned up the table, chairs ect. with a flick of his wand and we trudged back to the castle. I held his hand just in case any teachers saw us. We reached our dorms.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow than. Tonight really was wonderful. I loved it," I said to him. He looked disappointed and sad.  
  
"Ok then. See you tomorrow." he turned to go to his room.  
  
"Draco, wait." He turned back to me. I took a step towards him. I grabbed the back of head and pulled him down to me. I gave him the best kiss I could. He was about to put his arms around me, but I broke it off.  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye Hermione."  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"So how did it go?" Harry asked. "What did she say?"  
  
"I didn't tell her. I chickened out at the last minute and told her about my Pansy suspicions. She was pretty disappointed, I could tell."  
  
"Ah well mate. You are kind of rushing into it you know," Ron said. "She might feel a bit uncomfortable if you suggest that."  
  
"Yeah I know. But I've needed this for ages. That is why I almost went with Pansy! Out of frustration!"  
  
"That's an excuse and you know it," Harry said wisely. Now hurry up and open your presents!  
  
It was Draco's birthday today. The girls were due to come in, in about 5 mins.  
  
"No, I have to wait for everyone" I said. Someone knocked on the door and Ron opened it.  
  
"Happy Birthday Draco!" they all said. Ginny and Hilary came up and gave me a hug. Then Hermione came up and kissed me.  
  
"Not here guys! Save it for later!" Ron moaned.  
  
"Presents!" Harry shouted. We all handed him our gifts and he opened them. The first one was from Ginny and Hilary. They had got him two pairs of boxers and some chocolates. Ron and Harry then gave him a book on quidditch and a stationary set of his favourite team, the Whispering Jets. Last left was mine.  
  
"Um, I actually haven't got yo a gift yet, because it hasn't arrived in the post. There was some kind of a mix up and it's been delayed. Here's a card though."  
  
She gave me a green and gold card with a picture of a hippogriff on the front. Inside she had written.  
  
'Dear Draco. I have got your present but I want to give it to you later. We'll go to the secret place at 2 in the afternoon. Have a great birthday! - Hermione.'  
  
I looked at her and gave a slight nod. "That was a great card Mione. Now come on guys, I'm starving!"  
  
We all went down to breakfast. We entered and looked for a table. Goyle and Pansy were sitting at one discussing something quietly. We made our way there and Draco sat next to Goyle.  
  
"So, how are you Goyle?"  
  
"Um good." He was starting to go red and had stopped abruptly since Draco had sat down.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah. Um, Happy Birthday Draco."  
  
He gave me a gift wrapped in green paper. It was a pair of slippers with the Whispering Jets zooming around on it.  
  
"Thanks Goyle. I need a new pair of slippers."  
  
"No problem Draco," He grinned at me.  
  
"Um, yeah, Happy Birthday Draco." Pansy handed me a parcel. Inside was a beautiful snow globe with a green and silver dragon twisting and swimming around.  
  
"Wow Pansy. It's great! It'll look good in my room." I reached over and hugged her.  
  
We finished breakfast and went out to the quidditch pitch. We were going to play a game together and then the others needed to go and write to their families that gave Mione and I some time together. We got changed into trackies and our quidditch robes. Hilary wore an old one of Katie's we found in the quidditch lost possessions closet. Harry, Hilary, Hermione and Goyle were on one team, while Ron, Ginny, Pansy and I were on the other. It was a bit confusing for a while, but soon we got the hang of it and started a long and tiring game. In the end our team won, but only because we scored more points. Harry had caught the snitch. It was a bit unfair to them anyway because they had Hilary who wasn't good at all, so that left one chaser and one beater.  
  
We all trudged back to the change rooms. I came out in a pair of my baggy shorts and a kind of fitted black shirt. Hermione came out and she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a mini skirt. The others came out and went back to the castle. I took Hermione hand in mine and we went over to the garden thing. It hadn't been decorated or anything. I stood there. Hermione looked at me and then reached up and kissed me. I dug my hand through her hair and ran the other along her back. She had one hand on my chest and the other was behind my neck. Soon enough we ran out of air and she stepped back and pulled a box out of her pocket.  
  
"This is for you."  
  
"Thanks." I opened the box. On the inside was a silver watch. I pulled it out and looked at the face. There was a blue snitch shape on the inside made out of a thin sapphire.  
  
"Wow. It's great." I bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Ok, now press that little button there." There was a little sapphire on the rim. I pressed it and a picture of Hermione and I holding each other and smiling up at me was there. I looked at it for about ten seconds and then it disappeared.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" I asked her.  
  
"It turns of after ten seconds, like a timer."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks Mione." She smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. We held each other tight.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice came through the speaker.  
  
"All students must move into the Great Hall straight away. You will be notified when you reach there. Leave all belongings where they are."  
  
I squeezed Hermione into me for a second before we dashed of hand in hand towards the castle. On the way Hermione transfigured her mini skirt into a skirt just past the knee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	22. Letters

~*~*~*~ Chapter 22: Letters ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
We ran into the Great Hall. "Hey, do you guys know what's going on?" I asked slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hang on. Where is the rest of the school?" Draco asked.  
  
"The teachers sent them all back to their dorms, apparently it was a drill in case something went wrong," Harry explained.  
  
"Gees, that was fast!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to go and finish of my letter," Hilary said.  
  
"Yeah, I need to finish mine too." Said the others. They all walked away.  
  
"I want to write to my mum too. Do you want to go back now?"  
  
"Yeah sure," I said. I linked my arm around his waist and he put his around mine. We walked slowly back.  
  
"Hey Draco, I think we have enough time to write letters. Why don't we go to your room for a while," I said with a wink.  
  
"Yeah sure. We can finish what we started at the garden," he said and grinned at me.  
  
We walked to his room. Once there he pushed it open.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Draco stepped back out of the room quickly and whipped out his wand.  
  
I laughed. "Relax Draco. It's your party." We went in and everyone greeted him. Mrs Moody had enlarged the room specially who we told about the party. The whole of Draco's Slytherin year was there, as well as a few younger friends of him. There were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor seventh years. There was a large table of food and drink and decorations everywhere. Everyone stayed there late into the night and then at about one in the morning they all left.  
  
"Wow. That was pretty big. Why did you invite so many people?" he asked.  
  
"Firstly to make your party bigger and secondly to try and get people who weren't usually friends to become civil. I think it worked. I saw Blaise leave with Parvati."  
  
"Oh ok. Now, do I have to help clean up, or what?"  
  
"No I'll do it." I flicked my wand and the room instantly cleaned itself and shrunk back to its normal size. Harry and Ron had gone next door to my room. They were spending sometime with Lavender, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Draco still felt a bit comfortable around that many Gryffindor's so I decided to keep him company here.  
  
"So, we have the room to ourselves. What are we going to do?" Draco suggested seductively. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I leant back into him.  
  
"I dunno. What were you thinking?" I asked. I was so tired, and I was so comfortable against Draco, I was nodding off against him.  
  
"Well, I think that you for one are going to bed," he said. My eyes snapped open.  
  
"No Draco, this is your birthday. We have to do what you want."  
  
"Well then, come with me." I shut my eyes and he led me into his room. He let go of me and turned me around.  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He lowered his head and kissed me so softly, I wasn't even sure he had. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer. He ran his hands up and down my back. God he is sexy. I am so lucky to have him. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, while passionately kissing him.  
  
He led me towards the bed. I fell onto it and he fell next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and continued kissing him. He ran a hand under my shirt up and down my back. I felt shivers down my spine.  
  
I was still kissing him and subconsciously began to undo the first button on his shirt. He grabbed my hands.  
  
"Not tonight Hermione. I want tonight to be slow. I just need to be with you." I was surprised hearing this. I felt kind of embarrassed pushing him a bit far, and relieved that he stopped me before I did something I could regret. I looked into his eyes. He was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and snuggled up to him. We wrapped his arms around me and mine around his, and pulled the covers up.  
  
I fell asleep in about five minutes I was so tired.  
  
It was still dark; I imagined it was about 3 in the morning. Hang on, this wasn't my room or my bed. My bed was much less lumpier than this. I moved a bit and realised I was with Draco. I relaxed and looked at him. The moonlight from the curtain was shining on his face and it made him look so peaceful. I hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead. He was fast asleep but I could see a small smile form on his face. He must be dreaming something good.  
  
I lay there looking at him for ages. Finally my eyelids began to get heavy. I nestled back into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Draco," I whispered before I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	23. Accio Voldemort

A/N: Thank you so much reviewers! I know I have been totally annoying not updating more, but I'll try now since it's the hols! BTW, have a good Holiday everyone! PARTY HARD!!!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 23: Accio Voldemort ~*~*~*~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
It has been a couple of months now, and my relationship with Draco is very stable and perfect. We still haven't slept together, but there's always enough time, right? Ah, there he is with his silky blonde hair and dashing smile.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he said and kissed me.  
  
"Hey yourself sunshine." I replied. He looked at me strangely and I rolled my eyes. Our NEWT exams were almost here and I was spending the whole of Saturday night with Draco. After that, I swore we would cut out leisure time down, seeing as there is only two weeks till the exams. It was the Saturday morning, and we had revision classes on today. At 5.00 I was going to meet Draco at our garden. I remember the last time we were there. How romantic! I sighed and began eating.  
  
AT 5.00PM  
  
I walked down to the garden. It was a nice warm night. I had worn my lime green Singlet top and a hot pink short skirt. I had my hair down, which reached about a quarter of the way down my back now since it had grown. When I got there I was immediately hit by a curse. I uttered a cry of surprise and flicked my wand out.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry. It's me. I want it to be a surprise," Draco said from behind me. He had placed a blinding spell on me.  
  
I felt something soft beneath me. He took of the spell. I was once again sitting a table filled with food, much the same as last time. He really wasn't very original, but as long as I get to spend time with him, it's all good.  
  
"Well, dig in," he said. I began eating as did he and we talked. After we had finished, he blinded me again and led me to another place. When the charm came off, I saw a nice plush bed thing surrounded with rose petals.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful." And it was. I turned around and kissed him slowly but forcefully. He started to move me back to the bed. It was very soft.  
  
(A/N: This is PG-13, so I'm not putting any R stuff in. you can imagine it if you really want to. I am fast-forwarding to the day before the NEWTS.)  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!  
  
I blearily opened one eye. 6.00am. Good. I got up, had a quick shower, grabbed my books and went into the common room. I had magically enlarged my desk so it could fit everything and then began to study. Harry, Ron and Draco were coming over after breakfast and we would study together. Hilary and Ginny were going to their room, or somewhere else. Our first exam was tomorrow and it was Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Mione, come one. We're going for breakfast now." Hilary and Ginny sauntered towards the door and stood there waiting for me. I finished my sentence and then sped down with them. I ate a piece of toast with egg on top, and then took a canister of pumpkin juice and a couple of pastries with me upstairs. Shortly, the three boys came in and we got down to some serious studying.  
  
The rest of the day pretty much went like this. I got to sleep at 11, as I wanted a fresh start tomorrow.  
  
(THE NEXT DAY)  
  
We went into the room and sat down.  
  
"You may begin reading," Professor McGonagall said sharply. She was supervising this exam, accompanied by a ministry official.  
  
I opened my book. The first question. 'Name 5 dangerous features about a Krupnuk." That's easy. They all pretty much went like this and finally we got out and went to lunch. After lunch was our practical potions exam and that was it for the day.  
  
"How did your potion go?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Not bad. It was a shade lighter than what it should have been." Harry looked dishevelled and tired.  
  
"How did yours go Draco?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Not bad. It smelled a bit, but was pretty much right."  
  
"Lucky for you. Mine was too runny. I could tell by the look on his face!"  
  
We walked down to dinner. I was waiting for Ron to ask me how I went.  
  
"My instructor was very nice you know," I said trying to drop a hint. They grunted their reply.  
  
"Yeah, she was pretty considerate," I said again.  
  
"Look Mione, we know your going to tell us how your potion went anyway, so we're going to save our breaths," Ron said.  
  
"Well! Even though I might seem interested in how you went, doesn't say I mean it! And for your information, my potion was perfect."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and grinned. I couldn't help telling them. I needed someone to know.  
  
I went to my room and started studying again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah. The last exam. I can't wait till it's over. We can do whatever we want," Draco said and slyly winked at me. I blushed and prayed that no one had picked up on the second meaning. We went into our charms exam and sat down.  
  
"You may begin reading," the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick announced.  
  
We started reading and shortly writing.  
  
"Times up everyone. I have to collect your parchments now," Flitwick said. I had just finished proofreading it for the seventh time.  
  
Flitwick waved his wand and announced "Accio.Voldemort!!" Voldemort flew through the air towards Flitwick.  
  
There was malice in his face.  
  
"You summoned me Flitwick?" he asked sarcastically, yet enjoying it. There was utmost panic in the room. Students were screaming and running to get out, but the doors were barricaded with death eaters.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Flitwick's small limp body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
"SILENCE!" it was the roaring voice of Dumbledore. For a minute there was a look of terror in Voldemort's eyes, but that disappeared almost instantly. He turned and with a swish of his cloak walked through the glass behind him. There was a broom waiting there and he flew of. The death eaters weren't far behind. Suddenly my senses clicked into action.  
  
"Stupefy!" I yelled. I yelled it again and again. There were about 200 death eaters about to escape. The students around me started to get the drift and shot stunners of their own. Dumbledore had disappeared, most likely to stop Voldemort so it was up to us. The death eaters were throwing back spells of their own. All the teachers had come to help us. Soon, there was a bang and the unstunned death eaters had gone.  
  
When the dust cleared we went around to see how much damage had been done. There were about 20 stunned death eaters lying on the ground, and about 15 other bodies.  
  
"We have to revive everyone who's not a death eater. Come on!" Harry urged everyone. We ran around reviving everyone.  
  
I came up to Justin Finch-Fletchly. "Enervate" I muttered and started to move onto the next one. He didn't move. "Enervate" I said. He still wasn't moving.  
  
"Harry. I can't revive him. Do you think you could do any other counter curses?" I called out to him. Harry came over quickly and bent down. He placed two fingers on his neck.  
  
"Don't be silly. No one could have dies in that. Just do a spell," I told him.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. The curses won't work. He's gone," he said and looked at me with sombre eyes.  
  
"No." I couldn't believe it. This was Hogwarts. We were safe at Hogwarts. Justin and I hadn't been the closest friends, but if I were in the library and alone, he would come and talk to me.  
  
"I can't believe this," I muttered.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Hannah Abbot had come up to me. She had been going out with Justin since last year's ball. "Hey. Why aren't you reviving Justin? Enervate" she muttered.  
  
He didn't budge. "Hannah, he won't wake up. I'm really sorry," I told her.  
  
"No. This isn't right. Our anniversary is coming up." She fell on the ground next to him.  
  
"It's ok." I started crying and so did she. We sat there crying and hugging each other for a while.  
  
I looked up. Ernie was standing there looking stunned. He was also a good friend of Justin's. I knew there used to be a bit of hostility between the two because Ernie used to go out with Hannah before Justin. But they were still close.  
  
"Ernie, I'm so sorry." Hannah got up and hugged Ernie. I saw something that looked like longing flash in his eyes, but that turned back to disbelief in one second. I went to see what other damage had been done.  
  
"Are there any casualties Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Professor Flitwick and Justin Finch Fletchy," he said.  
  
I walked over to Draco who was standing there stunned and hugged him. He noticed I was there and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"Students. Students! Listen up please. Dumbledore wishes to make an announcement." McGonagall shouted out to everyone.  
  
"Please, I urge you not to cause panic in any other of the other students. They are not to know what happened. At the moment, everyone else thinks that a troll has come into the castle, and that's the way it stays. I would also like to see Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron in my office straight away. You may go back to your room. Owl delivery has been stopped."  
  
There was a lot of hustle and bustle and the students went to their room. We went to Dumbledore's office and found Hilary and Ginny in there.  
  
"Sit down everyone." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Now, we have a messenger in the school. One of our students has been relaying information to the death eaters and Voldemort. There is no way they could have known how to find you at the house of how to get here, or even what exam you had today. There is nothing we can do to stop this, except stop the post. Now we are going in for battle in exactly one month's time. Until then, you will be training with Mrs Moody during all normal school hours, and on weekends. The other students will be informed of what is going on, and then anyone in your year who still wants to participate in the fight, will also attend duelling classes held by Professors Snape and McGonagall. I want this information to be kept confidential. Now go to bed. You have a lot of training to get through tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, and please try your hardest. Harry, may I have a few words?" Harry nodded and the rest of us left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was that? I think I might start writing the story from no one's POV. I'll try it next chapter. If you don't read this, I'm pretty sure you won't quite know what's going on next chapter, SO IT PAYS TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! 


	24. Quarrels

A/N: Did you read my last authors note?? Oh well. THANK YOU REVIWERS!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't be able to update for about a week and a bit coz I'm going off to Sydney, and we don't have a computer there. Sorry folks! You'll just have to bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 24: Quarrels ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Harry, what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Gees I'm starving. Let's go get dinner. It's been a long day." He seemed to have changed the object awfully fast. The six of them went to the Great Hall, ate, and then went back to their common rooms.  
  
"What time are we meeting Mrs Moody tomorrow?" Ron asked no one in particular.  
  
"At 8.30 when normal school starts. Don't you ever listen Ron?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Hilary.  
  
"I saw that," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? We have a couple of hours to do anything," Ginny said.  
  
"Nah, I don't really feel like it. I think I'm going to bed," Harry said and walked to his room. He had a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"I'll go see what's up," Ron said and walked of behind him.  
  
"So, anyone else?" Ginny tried again.  
  
"Um, I'm actually a little tired myself," Hermione announced and put on a fake yawn. The truth was she wanted to be alone and collect her thoughts. It wasn't everyday after all that a classmate and teacher dies. Draco followed her.  
  
"Ok. So, Hilary. Up for a game of gobstones?" Hilary and Ginny sat on the floor and played the wizard game late into the night.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Hey mate. What's up?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired," he replied and flounced on his bed.  
  
"You don't have to keep anything from me you know," Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah I know but I want to sleep early tonight."  
  
"No you don't. Something's wrong and I know it," Ron persisted.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Ron." Harry said his temper slowly rising."  
  
"I've been your best friend for seven years I think I would know if there was something wrong or not. Just spit it out. I am your best friend."  
  
"I don't really feel like talking right now Ron. I'm really tired. Just go, please."  
  
"I'll go when you tell me what's up."  
  
"Look, can you just leave me? We've had pretty stressful day and I am tired. I just saw Voldemort," Ron flinched, "at full power and I just need some time out. Just leave me alone right now." Harry tore the bed hangings around and sighed deeply.  
  
"Sorry. I know how you're feeling at the moment, but that's no reason to take it out on me."  
  
"No you don't know how I'm feeling. You don't have a clue. Just because you have nothing else to do you have to come and be the best friend everyone needs and help me out! I don't want to talk to you right now Ron! There are some things that best friends don't tell each other and I don't want to talk to you right now. Besides I have other friends apart from you! Hermione is just as much a best friend as you but I would rather go talk to her because she won't badger me! She will wait until I'm ready to talk to her! You have no tact Ron. None at all. Silencio!" Harry said and the room went blissfully quiet.  
  
"Fine then!" Ron stormed over to his bed and yanked the hangings shut, ripping them off in the process. "Reparo," he muttered and lay there fuming.  
  
IN HERMIONE'S ROOM  
  
"Hey, can I come in?" Draco asked softly through the curtains.  
  
"Yeah sure." Hermione pulled back the hangings and let him in. He sat on her bed and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him, instead at a piece of material in her hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"Not bad. I'm just a bit shocked at the moment." She didn't tell him how she felt about Justin's death. She felt she should be sadder, but the truth was she couldn't even cry for him. This made her feel bad and cruel.  
  
"Well, I think everyone's feeling that way at the moment." He moved beside her and took her in his arms. She leaned into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Are you scared?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"Very." They sat holding each other, thinking their own thoughts until Ginny and Hilary came in and threw Draco out.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Ok, that's it for today. I want you to keep going over those incantations in your head when you have time for a spare thought." Mrs Moody had just wrapped up their lesson.  
  
"Oh, Draco, Harry, Hilary. I would like you to remain behind for a while." They stayed there and the others made their way out.  
  
"Now, Dumbledore wants you to have some extra lessons. These will last for an hour or half an hour. They are relaxing lessons. When you are fighting Voldemort, I need you to keep cool and calm. Now first I need you to lie down on these matresses." She waved her wand and they appeared. "now, I'm going to place a relxing charm on you and I need you to stop thinking. Every five minutes I will take the charm off for 2 minutes, although I will not tell you. I need you to remain relaxed at these times. As we progress, the times without the charm will increase, and much later on I will not take the charm off for small periods of time, but place a stress charm on you. Ok, here we go. Empty your thoughts." She muttered a few words and a soft warm feeling flowed through each of them.  
  
AT DINNER  
  
"So, what did you guys do in there for half an hour?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, we have to do relaxing exercises." Draco answered.  
  
Hilary was talking animatedly to Luna Lovegood and Harry was discussing quidditch moves with Ginny. Ron was eating but looked really out of it.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Are you ok? You seem a bit down," Ginny commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'll go lie down." He got up and walked out. Harry got up and followed him.  
  
"Look Ron," Harry began.  
  
"Just forget it. You were right. I can't take a hint. I see the looks you guys give me all the time because I'm slow."  
  
"No Ron. Your not slow," Harry said.  
  
"Yes I am Harry. And I know it! Just leave me alone. I have a headache."  
  
"Ron! I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was really angry and I said some things that shouldn't have come out."  
  
"Yeah. You did say things that you didn't want to say because it would hurt me but you meant them Harry. I may be slow but I'm not stupid." He yanked the hangings shut around his bed. Harry stormed over and ripped them open.  
  
"Look! I made a mistake but it isn't entirely my fault you know! You said yourself that you are slow and don't have tact, but everyone likes you that way. You just need to take the hint sometimes. I really didn't mean what I said yesterday and if I could take it all back, I would in an instance."  
  
"I'm sure you would but unfortunately you don't have the power. I know you didn't want to talk to me yesterday but sometimes people feel better once they get things off their chest. I thought maybe you would feel better talking to me, but I guess Her-Mi-On-Ee is much nicer and better and means more to you than I do." He was shouting at Harry. Harry was standing there open mouthed.  
  
"I would never ever say you were any less a friend to me than Hermione. You are more of a friend to me than her and always will be. What I said yesterday was a mistake, and best friends overlook mistakes. If we are as good friends as we think, then we should be able to get over a stupid exchange of words." Harry held out his hand.  
  
"Friends again?"  
  
"Yeah whatever." Ron mumbled but didn't take his hand.  
  
"Ok then." He withdrew his hand and then went to his drawer.  
  
"I didn't eat much because you stormed off, but I'm starving. I don't know about you but I need to eat." Harry dumped a large pile of lollies on the bed.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm a little peckish," Ron said and picked up a chocolate frog. The introduction of the lollies and the fact of Ron gaining the last wizard card to complete his collection put the quarrel out of their minds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	25. Startling Discoveries

A/N: sorry I haven't posted for ages! My updates are going to be less frequent now because I'm coming into exam time and these are REALLY REALLY important exams. Sorry x a million guys! Neways, how did you find the last chapters perspective? Thank you so much brilliant reviewers! I really appreciate your time!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 25: Startling Discoveries ~*~*~*~  
  
~*A couple of weeks have passed since we last heard what happened and nothing significant has come about.*~  
  
"Hilary clam down, just relax. Think of something you absolutely love," Mrs Moody's voice said soothingly. The trio were being placed under fairly strong stress charms and Hilary wasn't coping as well. She racked her brains and thought of chocolate. Mmm, how it tasted, so good. Mrs Moody could see her starting to relax.  
  
"That's it dear. I'm afraid you need a lot more practise Hilary. I want you to remain back an hour everyday after these two. This lesson is over. Harry, Draco, you may leave."  
  
They got up, grabbed a piece of the chocolate in the dish by the dor and made their way out while Hilary continued practising.  
  
"So what do you want to do now Harry?" Draco asked him. Ginny, Hermione and Ron had decided to go to the pool for the afternoon.  
  
"Well I need to round up the other three. We need to practise for the game on Saturday." There was to be the last quidditch match, the finals on Saturday between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
"Hmm, I'll go hang out with the Slytherin's then," Draco said and walked of to Goyle's room.  
  
Harry reached the pool and went in. Ginny was standing there with her back to him about to jump. Hermione and Ron turned around and saw him. He put a finger to his lips and crept up behind her.  
  
"Now I'll show you what a real bomb is," Ginny said as she positioned herself. In a flash, Ginny had whipped around, grabbed Harry and jumped into the pool with him.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," Harry, said wiping his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Well, that's the way it goes," Ginny smirked at him before kissing him.  
  
"Please! Not here! My best friend and my sister like this! It's really wrong." Ron turned his back on them.  
  
"Get over it Ron," Hermione said splashing him.  
  
"Ok, now I didn't come here to take a swim. We need to practise. I want you out on the pitch, dry and ready in ten minutes," He said as he climbed out and performed a drying spell on himself.  
  
The others mumbled and climbed out of the pool heading towards the changing rooms.  
  
After ten minutes they all stood out on the pitch as Harry went over a game strategy. Harry went to the broom shed and took out his broom. There was another package lying there.  
  
"Hey Hermione. There's a present for you." She took it from him and opened it. There was a firebolt lying on the paper. There was also a note.  
  
'Dear Hermione. Surprise! I know they aren't the best brooms in the world anymore, but I don't want to give your team too much of an advantage. Now don't ask me what it's for. I have a lot of extra cash and I don't need it. Oh, and do tell me when you receive this, just so I know you have got it. Yours only, Draco'  
  
Ginny was reading over her shoulder. "Aw, that's so sweet. He's such a romantic," she said dreamily.  
  
Harry shifted nervously. "You can have my old Firebolt Ginny," he said.  
  
"Cool, thanks." She walked to the broomshed and replaced hers with his.  
  
"Oi! What about me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe next time," Hermione said and giggled.  
  
"Ok, enough broom exchanging, let's go. The other players should be here in five minutes."  
  
They practised fiercely until it was dark and they were unable to hold their brooms anymore because of the cold.  
  
"Ok team. We are going to practise again tomorrow from 3 to 6 and I expect you all to be here and give it your 100 percent," Harry told the team before they went to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi. How was your afternoon?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah it was alright. I hung out with Goyle and Pansy. We just played wizards chess," he added uncertainly.  
  
"I found your broom."  
  
"At last. I put that there ages ago. You mustn't have seen it till now. How do you like it?"  
  
"It's brilliant. Why did you give it to me?"  
  
"I told you, I have a lot of spare money and nothing to do with it. Besides, am I not allowed to spoil my girlfriend once in a while," he smirked at her.  
  
After an appetising dinner and dessert the six went back to their dorms. Harry was sitting in a corner by himself sorting out game moves. Ginny was admiring Harry's old broom and Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book from the library about protection curses. Draco was in his room also devising a game plan for his team. The only person absent was Hilary. She was having a chat with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
  
"Sit down Ms Whitman. Would you care for a drink, or a sweet?" he offered her a bowl of lemon sherbets.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Well to start of with, this may come as a blow to you, but you are not Voldemort's niece."  
  
"That's a good thing though isn't it?" Hilary asked.  
  
"No it isn't. You are his daughter."  
  
Hilary gasped and gaped at him.  
  
"But what about my parents? They brought me up. And if I'm his daughter, then I must be the heir and, your granddaughter?" she asked with an air of disbelief and curiosity.  
  
"First, you are my granddaughter, yes. Second, your parents are your aunty and uncle. They informed me of the adoption recently and I haven't told you because I have been in shock myself. Thirdly, you are not the heir to Voldemort. Your twin sister is."  
  
"I have a sister? But you said that she was a child. If she's a twin, then she is as old as I am!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Yes she is as old as you, but until you both turn 17, which I gather is a few weeks away, the transformation of her descend into darkness will be complete. you see, my daughter realised what would happen to one of you and she had to save you both. There was only enough time to rescue you. Voldemort never knew he had two daughters until someone in your family found out and informed him. Now we have been able to keep you from going to the dark side, because you haven't been subjected to the different curses and influences your other half faces. Now I know this is a lot to take in."  
  
"My whole life has been a lie. I can't believe I was born from him! Of all the people! Voldemort! He is like 50 years older than me too!"  
  
"I know this must be hard to deal with."  
  
"Well of course it is! It's not everyday your told that, hey! Your father is a foul creep that kills people as a sport!"  
  
"Now Hilary, clam down. There is more to this."  
  
"I really don't feel like listening right now Professor. I'm really sorry," she muttered and stood up.  
  
"I'm really sorry as well, because I cannot let you leave before hearing the last bit."  
  
She sat back down and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Now, when we get to Voldemort's hideout, you need to find your twin. She will be under utmost supervision, most probably by Voldemort himself. That is why a few members of the Order, myself, Harry and Draco will accompany you. I am afraid that one of you may give up your life. I need you to get to her and hold her hand. There is something else I need you to hold. This chain," he extracted a long chain from his robes, "needs to placed around both of your necks after, and only after Voldemort has met his downfall."  
  
"But what if Harry and Draco. don't manage to defeat him?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Then I am afraid all hope is lost. But I assure you. It will not come to that. Now I want you to head back to your dorm room and go straight to sleep. I know you may want to explain a few things but I advise you not to. I also want you to sleeping Mr Malfoy's room tonight and you can talk to everyone the next day. You are exempt from classes tomorrow if you don't feel up to it. Mrs Moody knows what is going on, and she is going to explain everything I have told you now to the others tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Professor." She got up and silently headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and Hilary?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Don't judge your twin too harshly. She hasn't gone to the dark side yet. She is still fighting. And my daughter wanted me to give this to you if I ever found out about our relationship." He pulled out a small pendant with a coat of arms on it.  
  
"this is the Dumbledore family heirloom. It will always protect you."  
  
She looked at the small silver plaque. It was a tiny thin glass cabinet within was a small silver sword.  
  
"It's beautiful," she gasped and put it around her neck. "Thank you Professor." She mumbled and walked out towards her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	26. Harry's Last Game

A/N: I think I might be posting this chapter with all the others but o well. I am incredibly sorry about the wait! I think I'll write like a lot of chapters now, and post them every two days or something. Well, we're getting to the nitty gritty of this story which means that (sniff) it's ending soon! Well enjoy the story! Oh, and I know that I have a hell of a lot of spelling mistakes, but my spell checker obviously doesn't pick them up. I LOVE YOU REVIWERS SO MUCH! I can't believe how many I have!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 26: Harry's Last Game ~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that! Does this mean that it is going to be tougher on Harry and Draco to defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked with open eyes.  
  
"Well, I think they're job is hard as it is, so it isn't easy to say. Anyway, I want you to be very supportive of Hilary and be incredibly nice to her. Harry, Draco, I think we'll give the extra class a miss today. You can all go."  
  
"Should we go talk to her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"no, I think we should leave her till dinner. We have quidditch practise so there won't be enough time to go and properly talk to her."  
  
"Gees Harry! Can't you call it off?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"No I can't! our game is tomorrow and we need to practise. Now get changed. Draco has booked the pitch halfway through so we have a shortened training time."  
  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed Harry gloomily down to the changing rooms.  
  
"Hey, at least with quidditch finished earlier we can go and see Hilary quicker," Ginny announced.  
  
"No we can't. I am going to be going over the game plan for the rest of the time. now lets get started. The better you do, the quicker we finish," he said.  
  
The team practised the best they could, which was exceptionally good. About an hour in, Draco came to the pitch.  
  
"What are you doing here! It's our training time!" harry yelled.  
  
"I came to see what you were up to," he said innocently.  
  
"Look, just because we're friends and all, doesn't mean that you can watch us. During the quidditch game and right now, we are enemies," Harry said to him.  
  
"Ok then. I'll treat you as an enemy Potty," he drawled and walked off.  
  
"Harry! Stop being so secretive! He has no where else to go!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Yes he does and if you looked closely, I could see a quill and parchment sticking out of his pocket. He was going to spy on us."  
  
Hermione flew above him silently and saw that Harry was right.  
  
"That little slime ball! I guess things haven't changed when it comes to quidditch," Hermione muttered.  
  
The training continued until Draco and his team walked out.  
  
"Time's up Potter. Get off the pitch and prep yourself to lose," he sneered and turned to his team.  
  
"Listen. I know you may have become friends with some of them, but that friendship is on hold until after quidditch. We are enemies," he mumbled to them.  
  
Harry led his team off the pitch and into the changing rooms where he went over game strategies for over an hour.  
  
"Ok, now go and wash up and I want to see you in the Great Hall in half an hour. We sit together in case I come up with any more ideas," Harry finalised.  
  
Everyone jerked out of their stupor and headed to the showers.  
  
"Did you listen to anything Harry said?" a 4th year boy on their team asked.  
  
"Nah," Ginny replied and yawned.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
"Ok team. Bed. I want to see you full of energy tomorrow. you know how much this means to me and the whole of Gryffindor. I know we can do it," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, we know we can do it too Harry," a chaser on their team replied.  
  
The six of them got up and went to their dorms and to bed.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Hermione woke up with a jolt. She turned over and looked at her clock. 5.49. She didn't have to be up for another two hours. She rolled over and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. It wasn't happening. Hermione got out of bed, put on her huge fluffy dressing gown and slippers and crept quietly into the common room. She decided to sit there and read a bit until the others woke up.  
  
The fire had been put out. Hermione muttered a few words and sparks shot out of her wand creating orange and red flames that licked the room with warmth. She settled into the chair and pulled out her most recent book on Floringles and Flortescos, two types of underwater plants.  
  
About two hours later, Ginny ambled out, yawning. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had thrown on a pair of jeans and a fluffy jumper. Hermione had gotten dressed a little while ago and was also wearing jeans with a hoodie. She smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Morning. Sleep well?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Yeah. What time did you get up?" she asked.  
  
"About sixish."  
  
"Gees Mione! That's damn early. Now lets go get food. Harry will kill us if we're not there in the next ten minutes," she told her, nervous butterflies dancing in her stomach. The two girls looked perfectly calm but that was nothing compared to the swirling in their stomachs. This was a big game and everyone knew it. it was the last year Harry would play for Gryffindor and he wanted to go out with a bang.  
  
Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked around for Harry. They found him and the rest of the team and sat down. Harry looked incredibly pale with a hint of green. He wasn't eating, and Hermione felt she would chuck it up if she tried to eat. Ginny settled for a small glass of pumpkin juice while Ron ate considerably less that he usually did.  
  
"Ok team. Change," Harry managed to get out and they headed silently to the changing rooms.  
  
"Now, we are going to try our hardest and win today. There is nothing at all stopping us. The wind and weather conditions are perfect, the pitch is nice and firm, and Slytherin have losers for players. Now let's get out there and show them what we're made of!" Harry exclaimed as he led the team onto the pitch.  
  
Harry and Malfoy shook hands, though very briefly and the team mounted their brroms. Madame Hooch kicked the crate open and the 14 players rose into the air.  
  
Hermione grabbed the quaffle first and dodged around the other players. She neared the Slytherin end and put it through the left hoop.  
  
"Gryffindor take a very early lead, 10 to 0."  
  
The game continued pretty much like this for the next ten minutes. The Gryffindor's were doing considerably well, owing to the fact that they were now in possession of two firebolts. The score had now evened up. It was Gryffindor in front 50-30. Harry needed to wait until they were 40 points up before catching the snitch.  
  
He looked around and saw Malfoy dive for the ground. Harry looked directly down and saw the snitch hovering quite a few feet below him. Harry could easily catch the snitch now if he wanted to because he was much closer. He wheeled his broom around and dived at Malfoy, stopping just in front of him. Draco had to swerve suddenly upward, and by the time they looked down, the snitch had taken off again.  
  
Up in the centre of the pitch, Ginny was flying towards the Slytherin goal, the quaffle tucked under her arm. A Slytherin beater swerved in front of her at the last minute and whacked her broom with his bat which sent her spinning away. She had dropped the quaffle and a Slytherin chaser had picked it up.  
  
Just then the whistle blew.  
  
"That is unacceptable playing behaviour. The bat is used to hit the bludger, not the players of their broom!" Madame Hooch screeched. She awarded Gryffindor a penalty and the pther Gryiffindor chaser put it through nicely.  
  
After about twenty seconds, Ginny had put through another goal, which meant that Gryffindor was leading by fourty points. Harry spun around and looked carefully for the snitch, as well as keeping an eye on Draco and his movements. The stands had become a bit more quieter and all eyes were on the two seekers. Hermione put through another goal, but no one took notice as Harry had suddenly taken off to the Slytherin end of the pitch.  
  
Bludgers were aimed at him, both missing. He veered upwards and saw the small shimmery bal a few feet in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy racing up beside him. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed onto air. He hadn't caught it yet. He lay his body flat on the broom and urged it up faster. Just before the snitch was about to make a right he reached out and snatched it away.  
  
A tremendous cheer went up from the crowd. He descended slowly only to be surrounded by the Gryffindor quidditch team. This was very reminiscent of his third year triumph. They reached the ground and the first person to run to them was flailing their arms everywhere with the biggest grin on their face. Hilary sprinted over and nearly bowled them over with the force she slammed into them with.  
  
That night the Gryffindor's were allowed to take over the Great Hall and celebrate, provided professor McGonagall was there and they wrapped it up at about 2 in the morning.  
  
They all had a great time talking about the play used and eating and drinking. It was a very joyous moment for them. Little did any of them realise, there was a shadowy face lurking around, following their every move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	27. Trap

A/N: Thank you reviewers SO much! I know the stories been dragging on a bit up to here but I promise from now on it'll start getting interesting. BTW, there will be tragedies, I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 27: Trap ~*~*~*~  
  
The party finished and everyone went back up to their dorms to have a good sleep. Mrs Moody had allowed their class to begin the next day later than usual because of the late night. Gryffindor relished in their victory for at least a week after the game. People still came up to Harry and congratulated him, while smirking at Draco. He had gotten over the defeat pretty well.  
  
"Ok. Now this is your last lesson. Tomorrow night, we leave," Mrs Moody announced.  
  
"We are going to use a portkey. Professor Snape is at the place right now, and he will make himself detectable for 5 seconds tomorrow when we will arrive. Now the members of the Order will be arriving tomorrow morning and will help prepare us. Now, there are also Aurors from the Ministry coming, so they must not find out about the Order. I ask that you do not reveal any information to anyone at all. Now, when we leave, the Aurors are going to form a circle around you. In the middle just around you guys will be the students. You and Dumbledore will be in the centre. When we arrive, the death eaters will begin their spells on us, so the outside circle will take care of that. Soon, we will make our way quickly into a house. The portkey will deliver us just outside the door. Ok, now let's begin. Today, we aren't going to train. First, I'm putting you through a test in a separate room to see how well you do. Then we are all going to do the same relaxing exercises Hilary, Harry and Draco have been practising. Ginny, I want to see you first."  
  
Ginny followed her into a small room, while the others sat outside and waited.  
  
In the end, they all passed perfectly. The relaxing exercise went on for about four hours and then the class was over.  
  
"That was a good effort everyone. I want you to have a good dinner, and I want you in bed by 8.00, no questions. I am going to put you under a dreamless sleep spell, and you will wake at ten the next morning. Any questions?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Where will you be when we leave?" she asked.  
  
"I will be on the outer circle with the other Aurors. Is that all?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ok then. You can go to dinner, Harry, Hilary, Draco. Could you come with me? Professor Dumbledore would like to share a words with you."  
  
They looked at each other and walked out.  
  
"See you at dinner," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Ron went to dinner.  
  
"Are you guys worried about tomorrow?" Ginny asked none of them in particular.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. I'll probably be a lot worse tomorrow, but now I just have mad butterflies in my stomach," Hermione answered.  
  
"What about you Ron?"  
  
"Hm?" He asked. He had been stuffing his face with mashed potato.  
  
"Oh never mind," Ginny replied angrily.  
  
"Ron, aren't you too worried to eat?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, kind of. But I imagine this fight thing will go on for about twelve hours maybe, and twelve hours without food for me is, I don't even want to go there," he said and continued eating.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny and she giggled.  
  
Just then the other three sat down beside them.  
  
"So, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just what we have to do really once we face Voldemort," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, ok." Ron knew not to go further into it because of what had happened last time.  
  
They finished dinner and returned to their dorms at 6.30. Ginny, Hilary and Ron were playing Exploding Snap and Harry was having another talk with Dumbledore. Hermione and Draco were sitting outside in their garden.  
  
"Now you know that this may be our last time in this garden, don't you?" Draco whispered while stroking Hermione's head.  
  
"Yeah. When we get back, we might be moved straight back to the old Hogwarts and we'll never see this place again," she said softly, even though she knew what Draco was talking about. She felt moisture at the corners of her eyes and bent her head further down, blinking furiously.  
  
"We have so many memories here," Draco said wistfully. "Want to make one more," he added huskily with a smirk. Hermione shoved him.  
  
"Draco! Can you think of nothing else! We only have a day before we go tomorrow, and all you can think about is."  
  
"You. I love you Hermione," he whispered. There, he'd said it.  
  
She looked at him and grinned. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," and gave him the most loving kiss she could.  
  
"What, so you don't love me?!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I do," she said and pulled his head down.  
  
He pulled away. "Then why didn't you say it right away?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, just forget it!" Hermione said angrily and stood up.  
  
"I'm just kidding baby. Sit down. This could be our last night together."  
  
"Don't say that. You know it's not true," she choked out.  
  
"Mrs Moody will be at our dorms in 10 minutes. We'd better get back," he said looking at the ground.  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her and walked her back to the castle.  
  
THE NEXT EVENING  
  
"Ok, everyone calm down! Now I want you to move in an orderly fashion and arrange yourselves the way we practised this morning," Professor McGonagalls voice rang out. Everyone was standing in the Great Hall walking around finding their spots. All the other kids at the school had been sent home earlier that day so it was only them. Everyone formed a giant spiral. In the centre, Ernie Macmillan was holding Ron's hand. He was holding Ginny, who had Hermione, who had Draco, who held Hilary, who held Harry, who finally held Dumbledore, who held the portkey. The room went deadly silent.  
  
"Ok, is everyone holding two hands?" the room chorused 'yes'.  
  
"The portkey is due to leave in 10 minutes." McGonagall was holding onto one of the Aurors hand.  
  
"5 minutes." She announced.  
  
"10 seconds."  
  
The spiral was lifted of their feet and whirled of in a vortex of sound and colour.  
  
On the other end of the voyage of the portkey a voice said quietly to the hushed crowd.  
  
"They have left." 


	28. The Battle Begins

A/N: Hey, I haven't read your reviews for the last chapter yet, but I hope you liked it! And I really hope the title didn't give it away! Well, there are a couple more chapters to go, and then I'll be starting a new fic, so look out for it! But I probably won't start it for about a month because I have exams. Well, enjoy!  
  
BTW: This chapter is rated PG-13!!! Light gory stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 28: The Battle Begins ~*~*~*~  
  
The large group slammed into the ground. No one fell over. Everyone had been expecting to give the death eaters a surprise and quickly get into the house. What they didn't expect was to see a large circle of death eaters surrounding their group, and about twice as many standing in front of the door, waiting for them.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Snape's head dangling by a rope on top the house. Voldemort must have got the information from him (A/N: This is PG-13 people!).  
  
All of a sudden huge blasts were heard coming from every direction. The battle had begun. The outside of the circle was battling fiercely with the death eaters. Soon, the spiral disappeared, as did the circle of death eaters. There were just as many death eaters as there were Aurors. The entrance was clear. The six of them sped through with Dumbledore and a few members of the Order raced in with them. The room was empty.  
  
The house was merely a shack from the outside, but inside it was gigantic.  
  
Quietly and slowly, the group started making their way through the house, checking every cupboard, room, and anything else they could.  
  
They reached a room that looked like a kitchen. Two death eaters jumped out from behind counters and began duelling with them. Soon enough, the death eaters were lying on the floor, bound by unbreakable ropes, anti disapperation charms and stunned. The group thoroughly checked the kitchen, thinking there must be something in there if there were death eaters on guard.  
  
The next room was a large ballroom. It held one piano in the middle and a candlestick on top. Suddenly the piano started playing soft music.  
  
"Wow. I've never heard anything as beautiful as that in my life," Harry announced, his eyes glazed over. He started making his way towards the piano.  
  
"Harry, stop! It's a trick!" Ginny yelled and ran after him. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him back. He turned and looked at her with black eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone," he hissed and threw her off with a spell. She flew back ten feet and landed with a sickening thud, knocked out.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled. He ran towards him, but Dumbledore grabbed his arm. Harry was almost at the piano. Dumbledore muttered a few words and the piano blew up. Harry regained his senses and ducked just before a piano key lodged itself in his head.  
  
The piano lay in shards all over the floor. A strange black wisp of smoke rose from where it used to be and flew up into the ceiling.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked astounded.  
  
"It is the spirit of Voldemort. You may not know this, but this is his house. It is the house of his ancestors and it is where he has been hiding from us for so long. I was so stupid not to think of coming here first!" Mrs Moody told them all.  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to come anyway. The only way we have been able to enter tonight is because Hilary is with us," Dumbledore mumbled.  
  
"Ok, let's keep going," Hermione said and led the way into the next room. Ass soon as she entered a nice floral bedroom, a vase on the bedside table hurled itself at her. She shrieked and ducked just in time. The vase smashed on the wall behind her. The black wisp flew out of the vase and into a mirror that broke as soon as it entered. The shards flew towards Hermione. They all held a mirrored image of a black pointed face smiling evilly at her. She tried to get out of the room, but it was no use.  
  
"Imrio!" Ron yelled. The shards were inches away from Hermione when they froze and fell limply to the floor. One piece kept going though. Hermione fell to the ground and the shard cut through her arm. It swivelled around and headed back to her, but Draco stepped in front of it with a thick metal jug. It exploded on impact and the black wisp flew away.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The glass got my arm." Ginny looked at her arm and gasped. The others came into the room to take a look. Harry sharply inhaled.  
  
The piece of mirror had been flying so fast, that it flew straight through her arm. Mrs Moody muttered a few healing spells.  
  
"I'm sorry dear but that's the best I can do. Luckily the glass didn't get your bone, but your arm may be a bit painful." The cut had gone, but a nasty black bruise had appeared. There was blood all over her robes and her arm that began to dry. Hermione was about to do a cleaning spell when a dull thud was heard above them.  
  
"Everyone move out of here now!" Dumbledore exclaimed. They sped out of the room and just in time. About a hundred knifes pelted through the ceiling and straight through. Dull thuds were heard as it ripped through floor by floor. Then a scream pierced the air about three storeys below them.  
  
"Their below," one of the members of the Order shouted.  
  
The group quickly made it's down to the third last storey. There was a passage with about ten doors. There were four on either side, one the other end, and the one they had just come through.  
  
"I think it's the door down the end," Harry said. Once they had all stepped through the door clanged shut behind them. The group made it's way down to the end of the corridor. They opened it and looked inside. There was nothing in there except for a single rose lying in the middle of the floor.  
  
"There's nothing in here," Ron said and shut the door. They moved onto the next door and looked inside. It too contained nothing. On further inspection, Harry saw a lamp standing in the corner.  
  
"There's nothing in here either," he said confused.  
  
The next door contained a single chair. Ginny went and touched it. Immediately it came to life and the velvet enclosed her hand, slowly creeping up her arm, sucking her into the chair.  
  
"Ginny!" Hilary yelled. Tonks, who was with the group ran forwards and grabbed Ginny around the middle in an attempt to pull her back and away from the chair.  
  
Dumbledore swiftly walked up and set the other arm of the chair on fire. It shrieked and let go of Ginny. They ran out of there and Ginny sat back panting.  
  
"I'm not touching anything in this blasted house!"  
  
They moved onto the next door. Draco opened it and let out a cry of surprise. Inside was the single red rose, lying in exactly the same position.  
  
"Someone go and open the door at the end of the corridor," he said.  
  
Another member of the Order opened it and the room Draco was looking at spun around at once to reveal the room with the lamp.  
  
"The rooms are changing behind these doors!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"I guess he got the idea from the Department of Mysteries," Harry muttered,  
  
"We need to open all of the doors at once. I want all the members of the Order to select a door. You children and the rest of the Order stay here with me. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Dumbledore said.  
  
All the doors were opened. The person with the door two down from the passage gave a shriek as a very familiar voice from inside muttered, "Avada Kedavra!" the only problem was that the voice was not Voldemort's and not only Harry had heard it before. All six of them had at Hogwarts.  
  
He fell to the floor still as ice. Everyone ran swiftly to the door, wands raised. Tonks entered the room. "Stupefy!" she cried. Everyone else rushed in and the fight began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know my grammar and spelling is shocking, but it's this damn word! The spellchecker is stuffed! Just bear with me! 


	29. Face to Face

A/N: Did I give the last chapter away??? Sorry I didn't realise. Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter none the less. I have had this bit planned out for SO long and now I can finally write it down. YAY!! Well, keep reviewing! It's great reading them and seeing how many there are. 200 reviews! HELL YEAH!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm quite sure you know it by now.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 29: Face to Face ~*~*~*~  
  
Harry entered the room and froze in shock. There was an incredibly pale girl giving off a blue glow, sitting unconscious in an armchair. And there was the face he had loathed and feared for the past seven years. Red slits looked at him set back in a white pointed face. Next to him stood a middle aged woman with waist length black hair and a familiar set of eyes. Harry still hadn't gotten revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange. If Voldemort weren't here to be defeated, he would have raced over and throttled her, even if it killed her. There was such a rage coursing through him.  
  
The members of the Order were sending out spells and deflecting others. There were definitely more death eaters than Aurors. Most were duelling with two. Harry shot a stunning spell at a hooded man he guessed. He looked around and saw the pale legs of the girl disappear through a wall. Harry grabbed Hilary and Draco by the neck and dragged them through with him. Hermione saw them go, but continued fighting with a death eater.  
  
Harry looked around the room. The floor was made of dirt and the wall and ceiling of stone. There was a single light bulb in the room. Harry looked around and saw the girl who looked exactly like Hilary lying on the floor in a corner. Hilary, Harry and Draco rushed to her. Harry stopped abruptly. Voldemort had appeared out of nowhere in front of him and another person had appeared in front of Draco though Harry didn't dare take his eyes of Voldemort.  
  
Draco was running with the other three to retrieve the girl when someone materialised in front of him. He looked into the face and gasped before falling to his knees.  
  
"How?" was all he asked.  
  
"Did you think I would be out of your life forever? I know what happened Draco."  
  
He kneeled there in shock.  
  
"Get up you filth. How dare you kneel on the dirt like that," the man demanded.  
  
Draco slowly got up, his face slowly contorting into one of rage.  
  
"I heard what you have been up to at Hogwarts and certain relationships that have been going on," the voice of Lucius Malfoy rang out.  
  
"You should be dead. I was at your funeral. I saw your body," Draco got out.  
  
"If my faithful leader had not come to retrieve me, I would be dead. But he heard what had happened and came to get me. Draco, I know who tipped the ministry off. Why did you do it? I treated you as best as I could."  
  
"Well then it obviously wasn't good enough. You always told me to stand up for myself, be higher than everyone else. Well, guess what. I'm not. And neither are you, you hypocrite. You suck up to Voldemort like he is your life and soul. It makes me sick!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Ah, but Draco. You don't understand. The dark lord is my life and soul. Now stop changing the subject. I heard that you and a certain mudblood, the filthiest of all might I add, have been seeing each other. I believe you are in 'love'?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, I have ways Draco. I also hear you're getting along very well with Potter, my lords downfall. I though you could never go as low as to love a mudblood and be friends with prissy boys such as Potter and Weasley. I see I was wrong."  
  
"How did you know?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Draco!" a voice gasped out. Hermione had just stumbled out of the wall. Hilary was holding her twin trying to revive her and warm her up.  
  
"Hermione. Go away! He's here." Draco yelled.  
  
"Who?" she asked. "Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, and my father."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Ah, I see my son's lover has come to save him." Lucius sneered.  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione asked coming up to stand near Draco with a furious look of detest on her face.  
  
"He got his information from me," a new voice said through the shadows. It was oddly familiar to Hermione.  
  
"Who are.Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped as the young man walked out of the shadows and stood next to Lucius wearing a triumphant smirk.  
  
"How are you Granger? Didn't expect to see me did you? The small quiet guy that no one notices. The guy that never gets acknowledged for anything he does! Maybe if people appreciated me like they did you and Harry, I wouldn't be here now and neither of you would be in this situation," Ernie Macmillan said, twirling his wand in his fingers.  
  
"How could you?! We were always there for you if you ever needed it. You know that we didn't hate you. Harry always felt that if he'd gotten to know you better you would have turned out to be much better friends, but since the remarks you made about him in the second year, he has never really looked at you in the same light," Hermione said, tears at the edge of her eyes.  
  
"Shut up mudblood! You're pathetic! I was a few marks away from you for every subject but no one noticed because I'm not a big mouthed know it all like you!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Enough of this. Macmillan, take care of her. I'll deal with him," Lucius' cold voice echoed through the dungeon.  
  
Ernie turned to Hermione with a manic glint in his eyes and pointed his wand at her.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"So young Harry. How have your days at school been? Filled with fear? I believe I gave you quite scare during your exams. You thought I would never find out where you were didn't you. But dear Harry. You must understand, I know everything there is to know. I know why you are here today, I know about Ginny, and I believe you may be saddened to know her state at the moment. But you won't have long to dwell on that, as I will finish you off for once and for all." Voldemort pointed at the wall. "Solidify!" he shouted.  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and shot it at Voldemort the minute he did that. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Deflecto!" Voldemort muttered in a flash and the spell burst into the wall.  
  
"Uh uh uh Harry. Play nice. It isn't moral to point your wand on someone when their back is turned. And you follow everything by morals don't you Harry?"  
  
"There are no morals involved here. You don't deserve to die a noble death. You deserve to die like my mother, with no sympathy."  
  
"Noble words Harry. Unfortunately, they won't be useful in saving your life. Crucio!" he yelled suddenly.  
  
"Avertay!" Harry yelled quickly.  
  
"Bit slow there. Surely you can beat a measly person like me can't you? I think you're losing your touch."  
  
"Yes, I can beat a worthless piece of filth like you, but I am not trying. When I do finally, there will be no comebacks to be made. I'm just warming up," he said with a sneer.  
  
"How do you know about our plans?" Harry asked glaring at him at the same time.  
  
"Well, like you have your spies, we have ours. Does the name MacMillan ring a bell?"  
  
"You're lying!" Harry yelled.  
  
"No Harry. I'm not. Why don't you take a look to the left? I believe your friend Draco and my associate are exchanging words."  
  
"I will not turn my back on you. I know you hold no morals."  
  
"So be it." he conjured a screen and Ernie was seen sneering at Draco alongside."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. I should have known. Lacarnem Inflamare!" Harry yelled quickly as the fire spell shot through the screen disintegrating it.  
  
"Deflecto", Voldemort drawled lazily.  
  
The spell sped to the ceiling and burst showering sparks on the two of them.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. This time Harry wasn't fast enough to defend himself. He keeled over screaming and shaking. Harry tried to fight the spell as much as he could but it was too strong. Voldemort lifted the spell. Harry stood shakily on his feet.  
  
"You are no match for me Harry. I have realised my mistakes from the past, and will not repeat them. I gave you a chance to live and rule with me do you remember, when you foolishly kept the Philosophers stone from me? It was pointless for you to turn me down. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and you are foolish enough to not notice you."  
  
"You make me sick," Harry muttered icily.  
  
"Do I now? I see young Potter is tired of playing games. Now I can make this painful, or painful," Voldemort said sneering at him.  
  
"Prepare to die now Harry. Die like your mother and father down on your knees," Voldemort said. Harry felt a heavy sensation in his knees that were pulling him down to the ground. He fought with every last ounce of strength he owned.  
  
"I will never kneel to you, you liar. My parents died with morality and they are acknowledged for it today. You will never get any sympathy from anyone. That is the difference between you and my parents," Harry managed to breathe out.  
  
Voldemort lifted the charm. "Yes, that is the difference between me and your parents. But there is another big difference. They're dead, and I'm not," Voldemort said coldly, laughing cruelly after that.  
  
"I believe you want to see your parents again don't you Harry? I can make that come true. Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and a flash of green light issued from his wand heading for the stunned Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	30. Lifeless

A/N: Ok now people! I would appreciate a bit more reviewing! Well, I hope you liked the last chapter. I spent HOURS trying to think up things, coz the bits I've been dying to write for ages now go in this chapter, (I think). Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 30: Lifeless ~*~*~*~  
  
There was a flash of green light heading straight for a stunned Harry when suddenly an orange flash of light burst in front of him. Fawkes had appeared and swallowed the curse, bursting into flame. Harry shook himself back to reality. He would need to concentrate more, in case Fawkes wasn't fast enough again.  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.  
  
Draco slapped himself on the head. "It was you wasn't it? In the house when we were training. YOU were the other Harry! Why did you come there?" Draco asked him anger boiling inside.  
  
"Ah, indeed I was. And I fooled you all. I would have had Weasley in a second if you hadn't come bursting in. you always hated the Weasel, and yet it was you who foiled me finally killing him. I didn't even know until then what you had been up to. What foul pieces of dirt you were hanging around with. The worst of course is the mudblood, but my associate will get rid of her soon."  
  
"She is not a mudblood. She is higher than you, or I will ever be," Draco said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Aren't you going to ever ask me why I didn't kill you when I had the opportunity many times?" his father drawled.  
  
"You didn't have any opportunities except for in that house."  
  
"Ah, but Draco. I did. I've been residing in the castle for about three months. I have seen you playing quidditch, and I must say I am still disappointed," he sneered.  
  
"No you weren't. Harry would have saw you on the map," Draco spat out.  
  
"Harry possess a power that even the dark lord himself does not possess, but he too has the darkest powers that no one would even dream of using. Only someone with nothing to lose and everything to gain would use them." (AN: I so took that out of the book, I know)  
  
"I hate you." Draco said quietly.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," Lucius snarled.  
  
Suddenly a scream tore through the air. Draco whipped his head around to see who it was. Hermione was lying on the floor writhing and twisting in pain. He saw Harry start to turn his head too.  
  
"Don't Harry! I'll take care of it! just look after yourself!" Draco yelled to him.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at Ernie who was wearing a triumphant smile.  
  
"I don't think so. Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius yelled. Draco fell to the floor before he could take the curse of Hermione. He heard her stop screaming. Ernie must have taken the curse off.  
  
"Now I would greatly enjoy seeing you die on the ground below me, but I still have morals to stick too, even if you don't. You will fight me man to man. May the best man win," Lucius said. He lifted the spell and Draco jumped to his feet.  
  
WITH HILARY.  
  
"Wake up! C'mon! You need to get out of here." Her twin was getting paler and paler by the second. Hilary was silently thanking her lucky stars over and over again that no one had seen her yet.  
  
"C'mon" she muttered attempting to drag her to the wall. She decided to run there and get some help. Hilary got up and sprinted to the wall. She put her hand out and ran. Her wrist bent backwards and broke. The wall was solid again.  
  
"Ah!" She cried out quietly and then ran her hands all over the wall which had managed to seal itself up. They were trapped in here. She didn't want to apparate in case her twin got hurt. She quietly made her back to the thin girl. When she got there she wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to warm her up. She looked up to see everyone else. Harry was standing there looking very alert talking venomously to Voldemort. She looked and saw Hermione twisting on the ground. She caught her breath and was about to say a spell to help her when she realised they would find out she was here if she did so. She looked around to Draco and saw him looking daggers at some man with dirty (literally) white blonde hair. If she didn't know Draco's dad was dead, she could have sworn it was him.  
  
WITH HARRY  
  
"Untenctus Erthereal!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Wandesco!" Voldemort yelled. The spell that was shooting for him froze in midair and burst. Harry suddenly yelled., his wand was incredibly hot. He could feel it start to melt his skin and sink in.  
  
"Icito!" Harry murmured and his wand returned to the normal temperature.  
  
"You don't give up easy do you?" Voldemort smirked at him.  
  
"Netonisc!" Harry yelled. A white hue hung around Voldemort. He tried to move but couldn't.  
  
"Disapio!" Harry cried. He had placed an anti disapperating charm on him. Harry had him.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort disappeared.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled. He couldn't disapperate still could he?  
  
"Confused Harry?" a high pitched cold voice asked behind him.  
  
Harry pointed his wand quickly behind him and yelled "Stupefy!"  
  
Voldemort froze for a second and then cackled.  
  
"Little kid spells. Aren't you a bit too old for those now?"  
  
Suddenly a white light, so bright that Harry had to shut his eyes so only a fraction was open to see what was going on. It stopped in front of him and dimmed.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and felt a small rock in his eyes. There was another flash of bright light and Harry looked down to see what it was. There was a rough pure white stone in his hand. It was flecked with bits of dirt, so it was obviously very old.  
  
"What good is a little rock going to do Potter?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
Harry knew instinctively what to do. He raced forward and placed his fist with the small stone in it directly upon Voldemort chest right where his heart should be.  
  
Voldemort screamed and shrieked. Harry stayed there even though he felt as if he was about to collapse any second.  
  
WITH ERNIE AND HERMIONE.  
  
"Why did you do it Ernie?" Hermione asked. She no longer felt sorry for him. He had told her about all the deaths he had caused and witnessed and laughed about it. then after being put under the Cruciatus curse, Hermione got up and faced him shakily on her feet.  
  
"Hermione. You will never understand. Crucio!" he yelled and laughed at her screams.  
  
Draco turned around again to save her, but suddenly a different set of screams could be heard from Harry's corner. All of a sudden an incredibly bright gold light shone around the room. Draco couldn't see where Hermione was so he could stop this. After about 15 minutes of blindness, the room came back into focus. They were all still a bit dazed and Hermione was shaking on the ground. She had no energy to scream anymore. Lucius looked dazedly around.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted in an attempt to kill Draco. He was mistaken by the figure. Ernie fell in a heap to the ground. Hermione lifted her head and smiled a feeble smile at Draco before slumping back.  
  
Hilary was in the corner. She was holding her twin tightly. The gold light was coming from her, and Hilary knew what to do. She flung the chain around their necks and squeezed her eyes shut. After a while the light disappeared and an unconscious sister lay in her arms, no longer blue, but a pale pink. She was saved. Hilary smiled shortly and then fell exhausted next to her.  
  
Draco got up to his feet. Lucius saw him. Hermione looked over at Draco. "I love you," she mumbled.  
  
"I love you Hermione. And we're going to make it through this," He said. Neither one of them saw the anger and hatred in his eyes.  
  
"I brought you up to despise mudbloods! You don't deserve to live! Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.  
  
The flash of green light sped towards Draco.  
  
Harry was lying on the floor, unconscious deprived completely of energy. He was hanging onto his life by a string. Hilary and her twin were slumped in a corner, a trickle of blood was flowing from Hilary's head. Hermione was so weak she could only manage to open her eyes to wide saucers, as she saw Draco as if in slow motion get hit by the curse and hit the ground.  
  
"NO!!" Hermione screamed. She dissolved in a fit of tears.  
  
"Now it's your turn mudblood. My son didn't love you. He was confounded," he said sneering at her.  
  
She slowly got to her feet even though they weren't going to support her for long. She walked over to Draco and stood in front of him.  
  
"You are the worst thing I have ever seen! Even worse than Voldemort. Even he didn't sink so low as to kill his own daughter, even though he had the chance. I hate you! You are lower than the core in this earth. You make me sick!" Hermione spat at him.  
  
"Yes, I do have that effect on quite a few people don't I?" he chuckled.  
  
"Now, do you want this done the filthy mudblood way, or would you like to die as my son did? I don't think I should even give you that much satisfaction, but as I said, I have my morals. So, which one is it?" Lucius smirked.  
  
Hermione looked Lucius straight in the eye.  
  
"Neither. Avada Kedavra!" she yelled. A feeble flash of green light came out of her wand. She felt so much hatred towards him. It was using all her strength to hold onto the wand and thin stream of green light. Her curse wasn't powerful enough. She stood there for another two minutes. Then Lucius slumped to the ground, finally defeated.  
  
"Ha," Hermione said before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground on top of the lifeless Draco.  
  
"I love you," she whispered and closed her eyes for the last time.  
  
~*~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHH! I can't believe it's over! Well, I really hope you liked the story, and I know the end was really abrupt. In case you're wondering, Voldemort is dead. Don't ask me how, coz I don't know. Look out for my next fic that I'll be posting in about 4-5 weeks. If there are enough requests, I may write an epilogue. I'm not sure what I'll put in it, but we'll see. Thank you so much for your feedback! It really helped the story. Oh yeah, someone told me that Ernie should jump in so Harry doesn't die? I was going to do that, but then you suggested it, so I thought might put a surprise in. well, that's it I guess!  
  
Offleewild1: In Australia it's the philosophers stone and over in America and like, everywhere else it's the sorcerers. Don't ask me why!  
  
Aprilshowers2: Ken was Pansy's b/f, I just wanted her to have someone so she wouldn't drool over Draco all the time. And, I made Pansy do that because I didn't want their relationship to be all lovey dovey and stuff. I wanted them to be on and off. 


	31. Epilouge

~*~*~*~ Epilogue ~*~*~*~  
  
The wall had unsealed itself. The death eaters outside had been contained. Everyone was ok except for a few members of the order who had sadly lost their lives. Ginny and Ron were the first ones through after Dumbledore had raced in to see if Harry was ok. Ginny walked through and saw all the bodies littering the floor. She uttered a cry and fainted into Ron's arms who sank to the floor, not believing that all these people could be dead.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. There was a bright light surrounding him. He saw a face in front of him with red. Was it his mother? Was he dead and had finally gone to see his parents? He felt tear drops on his face. This was his mother. He couldn't see properly because he didn't have his glasses. Hang on? If he was dead, surely he wouldn't need glasses. The figure above him bent down and hugged him. This wasn't his mother. He had felt this embrace before and he knew it. He fumbled around for his glasses and put them on. Everything came into sharp focus. His head nearly burst open with the light surrounding him. He looked around. He was in the hospital wing. Ginny was sitting beside him. She smiled at him amidst her tears.  
  
"Hey Gin. How are you?" Harry croaked.  
  
She gasped and flung her arms around him. "I'm so glad your ok Harry! We all thought you might not make it," she said.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Not long. Only two days. You beat Voldemort. He's gone forever, and Hilary managed to save her twin, though we don't know if she's going to make it. Hilary couldn't see what was going on so she put the chain on them a couple of seconds before he actually died," Ginny sniffled.  
  
Harry looked to his left. There was a small incredibly thin girl with a very blue tinge to her face lying on the bed a few feet away. Hilary was sitting in the chair holding her hand. Harry couldn't tell the difference because the girl looked so malnourished.  
  
"Well, I hope she makes it. How's Ron?"  
  
"He's good. He's kind of in a trance right now. I think the whole thing really took it out of him. He wants to come and see you but he's with Professor Dumbledore at the moment. I think Dumbledore's going to try and make him get a grip on what happened."  
  
"Well, he'll come by later. Where's Hermione? Is she already better? I heard her getting a hard time from Ernie," Harry said his face going cold at the thought.  
  
Ginny dissolved in a fit of tears. She was crying so much that she couldn't even breathe.  
  
"Oh no. You don't, no. Hermione was fine! I saw Lucius kill Ernie! She's fine goddamit!" Harry yelled sitting up in his bed.  
  
Ginny gulped down some air and then placed a claming charm on herself.  
  
"Hermione got hit by the Cruciatus Curse and was under it for about 15 minutes. She was barely alive when the curse was taken off. I don't think she could hold on any longer. You know that she isn't the strongest person alive. Draco was also killed by his own father. We don't know what happened but Lucius was also dead when we arrived. Someone had placed the Avada Curse on him, and the only one that couldn't have done it was Hermione. I'm really sorry Harry," she said meekly, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Harry's eyes started to mist over. He turned his head sharply into the pillows.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I want to be alone for a while. Pull the hangings when you go." His voice was shaky and muffled.  
  
Ginny got up and closed his curtains. She then walked out of the infirmary to go find Ron and see if he could cheer Harry up.  
  
Harry's body was convulsing. He tried not to make a noise but couldn't help himself. He squeaked and the tears ran down his face into the pillow, making it more and more moist with every drop. He felt a hand on his back.  
  
"It's ok Harry, I know how you feel," Hilary's voice said.  
  
"Do you? You haven't lost your best friend, your parents and the closest you've had to family because of Voldemort have you? You don't know what it's like," Harry said coldly.  
  
"I have. He also murdered my parents. Hermione was my best friend too, and I have lost her. I have lost my aunty and uncle who were the only family I had that weren't followers of him, and," she sniffed and gulped, "I've just lost the only direct family I had," she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
Harry looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy and there were tearstains down his cheeks. Hilary had tears rolling down her face through her closed eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said and hugged her. He felt a connection with her because she had been through everything he had. They sat there for a while, thinking of all the loved ones they had lost.  
  
"I really wish I had tortured him to the brink of death before I killed him. It doesn't seem enough that I have just killed him. He deserves harsher punishments," Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"This is a monument erected in the memory of the brave students who lost their lives fighting for a most worthy cause," Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
He pulled the sheet covering it down. A magnificent large pyramid made out of never melting ice stood there. There was the name of the classmates that has died. On either side there were two smaller pyramids. The first commemorated all those students that had helped out, with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hilary getting special mentions, and on the other side the pyramid held the words 'In loving memory of the Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Underneath in a case, there was a heart pendant and a watch with a heart in the centre of the dial. There was a projection of Hermione from the pendant, which was entwined with the watch that had a projection of Draco. They were hugging each other, frozen forever.  
  
The students clapped and many had tears streaming down their faces. Among the other casualties were Parvati Patil, Michael Corner, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. There were quite a few more, but they didn't really know any of the others.  
  
The monument was set in the courtyard of the original Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Hermione. I really liked her. She was always nice to me no matter what," Neville said to the depressed group. He looked really upset. He had been crying as well.  
  
"Well, you know Neville, if you ever need to talk sometime, we will always listen. We know you were good friends with Hermione," Harry said giving a feeble smile. Neville returned it and then his face fell.  
  
"I have to go to the," gulp, "bathroom." He raced off.  
  
"Well, we have to put this behind us. We should be glad that we got to know Hermione and Draco as well as we did. And on the bright side, at least they're together and not apart. Think how horrible it would be then," Ginny said.  
  
They all nodded and then walked back into the castle arm in arm, ready to start a new life, a life without the infamous Golden Trio, or the snake that turned into a lion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Now it's over for real duckies. I didn't know how to make this bit sad and make you all feel like crying (dammit) though I felt a bit teary at one point, but that could be because I'm writing this thing. I was always going to make Draco die, because this is not a happy ending story. But I really didn't want Hermione to be all alone, so I had to kill her off as well. I know Draco isn't mentioned much here, but they all did really feel sorry for his. The pendant and watch thing is from the presents they gave each other in the garden.  
  
April showers 2: Yes, Hermione did kill Lucius, and I have no idea what u mean by does Draco forgive Hermione, but they didn't have any tension between them if that's what u mean.  
  
Well, I really hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm not writing a sequel coz I have nothing to write about, but I definitely will write another story in about 4 weeks time, so look out for it! Thank you so much for your reviews! I got a buzz every time I saw that the number of reviews had increased and actually reading them. Well, take care!  
  
~ Icy Spicey Micey! ~ 


End file.
